Os Novos Marotos 3 Vida De Casado Não É Fácil
by Kitai Black
Summary: Eles cresceram, e agora eles se tornaram pais e estão casados...O que eles podem aprontar?
1. TRAILLER

**UMA NOVA VIDA**

- Vida de casado é isso meu caro, você passa o dia trabalhando e quando chega em casa tem uma linda mulher para cuidar de você!  
- E um bando de crianças para te encher o saco.  
- Mas mesmo assim, é uma boa vida!

**NOVOS PLANOS**

- Você tem um plano?  
- Não.  
- Pois eu tenho um plano! - Num sendo algum tipo de plano suicida por mim tudo bem!

**NOVAS MISSÕES**

- Vocês devem entrar lá e resgatar aqueles cinco duendes!  
- Para tudo! Você quer que nós dois invadimos um antro de Lobisomens para resgadar cinco duendes de jardim?

**ESPOSAS**

- COLD BREAD MALFOY!  
- Não foi culpa minha amor! - JAMES!  
- Tô com o Listras! Não foi culpa nossa!

**FILHOS**

- Papai.  
- Oi minha princesinha.  
- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Claro!  
- Da onde vem os bebês?  
- MELANIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

**CONFUSÕES**

- Johnny Weasley onde o senhor pensa que vai as 5:00 da manhã sem ME AVISAR?  
- Err... Pensei em... PESCAR!  
- Pescar? A ESSA HORA?  
- Quanto mais cedo, mais peixes amor!

**BRIGAS**

- COLD! JAMES! FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!  
- O quê?  
- O SEUS FILHOS ESTÃO SE MATANDO OS SEPAREM!  
- Ah, mas eu estava torcendo para ele e.  
- AGORA!!!

**COMÉDIAS**

- Por Merlim você pode parar de me seguir?  
- De jeito nenhum! Mamãe disse que toda vez que o senhor fica sozinho se mete em confusão!

**AVENTURAS**

- Vamos ter que pular daqui de cima?  
- Hunrun.  
- Não sei se você percebeu, mas EU DETESTO ALTURA!!!

**E MUITO MAIS!  
EM OS NOVOS MAROTOS 3 - VIDA DE CASADO NÃO É FÁCIL**

- Papai eu posso dormir com você?  
- Claro amor.  
- Papai.  
- Oi?  
- Tô sem sono.  
- Fecha os olhos que o sono vem.  
- Mas e se ele não vir?  
- Ele vem querida, acredite.  
- Mas quando eu fecho os olhos fica escuro.  
- É para os sonhos aparecerem.  
- Mas ainda 'tá escuro.  
- Apenas durma filha.  
- Você foi grosso comigo! BuÁáááááááaááááááááá.  
- Alguém me ajude por Merlim se não quem vai chorar vai ser eu...


	2. Personagens

**PERSONAGENS**

**Os Malfoy's**

**Cold Malfoy - Brad Pitt  
**  
Cold agora está casado com Maya, com quem teve dois filhos, Draco e Amy. Por mais que esteja mais velho, Cold não abandonou o ar maroto de sempre, o que faz sua amda "Bombom" pirar! Além disso ele é apaixonado com os filhos e faz de tudo por eles. Cold e James viraram a maior dupla de inomináveis do mundo Mágico, sendo então o terror dos bruxos das trevas. Mas será que eles assustam os vampiros também?

**Maya Malfoy - Famke Janssen**

Maya se tornou a Editora Chefe de O Pasquim! Fazendo com que a revista de Luna Weasley seja a mais famosa do mundo mágico, ultrapassando até o Profeta Diário. Maya está casada com Cold e ás vezes se estressa com ele, no entanto ainda o ama profundamente. Teve dois filhos om o loiro, Draco e Amy, e é uma mãezona!

**Draco Malfoy II - Kevin Alexander Clark**

Draco é o filho mais velho de Cold e Maya, acabou de entrar em Hogwarts entrando para Sonserina. Possui os mesmos traços de Draco, seu avô paterno, e sua personalidade é a mesma! Draco vive em rixa com Harry Potter II seu primo.

**Amy Malfoy - Morgan York**

Assim que a garota nasceu Cold e Maya já lhe nomearam como Amy! Filha casula dos malfoys, Amy tem lindos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, é uma garotinha de 9 anos que está prestes a entrar em Hogwarts. Vive em rixa com seu irmão Draco e vive aprontando das suas.

**Os Potter's**

**James Potter - Tom Cruise**

James anda sendo um grande inominável, e sua parceria com Cold tem dado o que falar! Ele ainda está casado com Melanie, e sua vida não podia estar melhor! No entanto, ele ainda não perdeu seu ar maroto e apronta das suas! James está agora com três filhos, o que dobra sua responsabilidade.  
Enfrentará alguns desafios nessa temporada.

**Melanie Potter - Rebecca Romijn**

Mel abandonou sua carreira de auror para cuidar dos filhos, virando uma dona de casa. A beleza de Mel continua a mesma e ela é uma das "Damas" mais famosas do mundo mágico. Melanie ainda está casada com James e é raro ás vezes que eles brigam ou discutem, possui três filhos e é uma mãe dedicada.

**Harry Potter II - Josh Hutcherson**

Harry é o filho mais velho de James e Melanie, acabou de entrar em Hogwarts, entrando na Grifinória! Harry é um doce de garoto, mas apronta as suas por debaixo dos panos, principalmente quando se junta com a irmã Ashlee e as primas Suzan e Amy. Além disso tem uma rixa totalmente sem fundamento com o primo Draco.

**Ashlee Potter - Sarah Paxton**

Ash é a segunda filha de James e Melanie, muito madura para sua idade, além disso adora se meter em encrencas! Ash, é uma garota hiperativa e quando se junta com as duas primas Amy e Suzan, pode sair de baixo que vem bomba!

**Lilian Potter - Ariel Waller**

Lily é doce e meiga! com seus 6 anos de idade já conquista muita gente... Filha casula de Melanie e James, erdou os olhos azuis piscina da mãe e os cabelos castanhos do pai. Lily sempre é a isca das confusões de seus irmãos, como por exemplo, sua tarefa principal é sempre distrair seus pais.

**Os Zabine's**

**Miguel Zabine - Ethan Hawke**

Miguel optou por trabalhar no escritório do Ministério há ir caçar bruxos das trevas como James e Cold. Tem se dado bem no trabalho e gosta do que faz, ainda está casado com sua amada ruiva e esta mais do que feliz. Miguel teve 3 filhos com Sophie, e por mais que tenha jurado nunca mais caçar bruxos das trevas, ele pode sair para uma última caçada.

**Sophie Zabine - Kate Walsh**

Sophie está mais linda do que nunca! Se tornou médica do St.Mungus, mas trabalha apenas meio espediente, afinal o resto de seu tempo é dedicado a seus três filhotes! Sophie está mais madura e forte do que antes e é uma ótima esposa! No entanto quando se trata de puxar a orelha de um de seus filhotes ela consegue ser mais brava do que um Rabo Córneo Ungaro.

**Blake Zabine - Dominic Janes  
**  
Blake acabou de entrar em Hogwarts junto de seus dois primos, entrou para Sonserina junto de Draco e ambos se dão super bem. Blake tem um ar maldoso e irônico indescutivel, o que faz muitos o acharem a cópia do avô Blásio, quando trata de sua família ele protege 100 a irmã Suzan, e adora tirar onda com o irmão casula Dean.

**Suzan Zabine - Liliana Mumy  
**  
Su é a filha do meio de Miguel e Sophie, possui os cabelos cor de fogo da mãe, além de ser uma garota mandona que vive aprontando e dando dor de cabeça para o pai. Suzan é corajosa e leal aos amigos, e sua amizade com Amy e Ash é admirada por muitos.

**Dean Zabine - Blake Woodruff**

Casula dos Zabine's, Dean só tem 7 anos, é um garoto na dele que vive sendo alvo de brincadeiras e mal gosto do irmão mais velho Blake.

**Os Weasley's**

**Johnny Weasley - Hugh Jackman**

John montou a maior fábrica de equipamentos de Quadribol do mundo mágico, recebendo uma grande fortuna. Ainda está casado com Lana e ás vezes ambos brigam demais, Johnny sente falta da ação e por mais que não fale isso é visivel que ele sente vontade de ir para as "caçadas" junto de Cold e James, quem sabe ele não volte para uma última "caçada"? Johnny tem apenas duas filhas com Lana e é um paizão.

**LanaWeasley - Lucy Liu**

Lana se tornou a maior estilista do mundo mágico, suas roupas são elogiadas por todos. Além disto continua casado com Johnny, e por mais que briguem ela ainda o ama demais. Lana só teve duas filhas com Johnny, e não quer mais filhos.

**Cassy Weasley - Miranda Cosgrove**

A filha mais velha de Johnny e Lana, Cassy é mimada e arrogante, mas possui um bom coração! Sempre está envolvida nos trabalhos da mãe e sonha em ser modelo. Cassy acabou de entrar em Hogwarts entrando para a Cornival.

**Megan Weasley - Bonnie Wright  
**  
A filha casula de Johnny e Lana, Megan não se da bem com a irmã mais velha e é super na sua, está com 7 anos e vive ao lado de Dean Zabine seu primo.

**ANTIGOS PERSONAGENS::**

Harry Potter - Alan Rickman  
Harry continua o mesmo de sempre, no entanto mais sábio do que nunca, agora avô, vive orgulhoso! Adora mimar os netos.

Gina Potter - Shirley MacLaine  
Gina está mais velha e mais engraçada, se antes ela já pegava no pé do irmão Rony, depois de velha não mudou em nada. Adora mimar os netos.

Draco Malfoy - Clint Eastwood  
Draco foi eleito o homem de melhor bom gosto do mundo Mágico junto de sua esposa, agora que estão mais velhos ele só quer saber de se orgulhar dos netos, e é bem visivel sua preferencia por seu neto Draco II

Hermione Malfoy - Meryl Streep  
Hermione continua extremamente elegante, ainda casada com Draco, adora mimar os netos! Continua sua famosa carreira de escritora, e já publicou vários Livros sobre DCAT.

RonyWeasley - Donald Sutherland  
Rony continua o mesmo, mas agora virou avô! Sempre fazendo as vontades dos netos e levando broncas de seus filhos.

Luna Weasley - Gena Rowlands  
Luna após o nascimento dos netos está mais sonhadora do que nunca! Orgulhosa pela "cria" ela ainda sonha com bisnetos!


	3. Tudo Novo

**Tudo Novo**

Em uma floresta escura dois homens se escondiam atrás de uma moita, enquanto observavam um grupo de bruxos acendendo várias tochas e iluminando uma parte desmatada da tal floresta, vinte bruxos dançavam e cantavam músicas sombrias, enquanto faziam magia e invocavam espíritos de antigos bruxos das trevas.

- Quando vamos atacar? – O homem loiro atrás da moita perguntava para o moreno.  
- Quando eles se distraírem! – O moreno respondia em tédio.  
- E quando vai ser isso? Ano que vem? – O loiro girava os olhos.  
- Se quiser vai lá e sai com todos no braço! Que merda Cold!  
- Só estou dizendo que eu não agüento mais ficar agachado atrás dessa porcaria de moita com você! Além do mais minha busanfa 'tá começando a formigar!  
- Busanfa? – James erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Fiofó, Busanfa, Bunda, Parte Traseira... É tudo a mesma coisa!  
- Obrigado por acrescentar palavras inúteis a meu dicionário! – James girara os olhos.  
- Por acaso os dois gostariam de participar da festa?

Cold suspirara derrotado assim como James, ambos sentiram duas varinhas encostadas em suas costas, ergueram as mãos para o alto mostrando que estavam rendidos jogando suas varinhas aos pés dos dois homens, que se agacharam e as apanharam com tranquilidade.

- Se tiver bastante comida adorarei participar! – Cold dava um sorriso cafajeste e virava-se assim como James.  
- Não se preocupe, terão muita comida! – Um homem encapuzado respondera irônico.

James resmungava coisas inaudíveis enquanto iam caminhando na direção do grupo de bruxos, Cold cantarolava uma músiquinha nada agradável.

- Coelhinho da páscoa o que trazes pra mim? Um ovo, dois ovos, três ovos assim! Coelhinho da páscoa que cor eles tem? Azul, amarelo e vermelho também! – Cold catava balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.  
- Cold dá para calar a boca! – James resmungara.  
- Ah qual é Ponticas! Relaxa, deixa fluir!  
- Acontece que eu não acho nada agradável ser preso por BRUXOS PISICOPATAS DAS TREVAS!  
- Pegou pesado Ponticas! – Cold fazia bico. – Vocês por acaso são psicopatas? – Cold virava perguntando para os dois bruxos que ainda caminhavam e apontavam as varinhas para eles. – Não responderam! Tá vendo Ponticas, nem todos são psicopatas!  
- Como quiser Listras, como quiser! – James bufara.  
- É esse tipo de reação que eu não gosto! Você ficou com raiva e não coloca para fora! O que o psicólogo do ministério falou?  
- Essa não é uma boa hora para falarmos disto Listras!  
- É claro que é uma boa hora!

Os dois bruxos que ainda caminhavam pela floresta atrás deles, se entreolhavam sem entender aquilo, como dois inomináveis podiam discutir tanto? Cold e James continuavam a tagarelar sem parar.

- Eu só quero que você repita comigo!  
- 'Tá, 'Tá! Eu repito que droga!!! – James bufara.  
- _Goooossssfraba_! – Cold parara de andar e virara para James, falando e inspirando e respirando ao mesmo tempo.  
- _Goooosss blá-blá_! – James repetia em tédio.  
- Não! É_ Goooossssfraba_! Vamos repete! – Cold sorria maroto.  
- _Gooooossssfraba!_ – James repetia igual a Cold desta vez.  
- Se sente melhor? – Cold perguntara risonho.  
- Aliviado! – James ria. – Agradecido Listrinhas!  
- Vem cá vamos dar um abraço! Eu adoooro esse Veado filho da mãe! – Cold abraçava James com um braço – Esse cara não é demais? – Virara perguntando para os bruxos que ainda não entendiam nada. – Vai me diz não é demais!  
- Ah você é demais! – James apontava para Cold.  
- Não você!  
- Nãããooo Você!  
- VOCÊ!  
- VOCÊ!!!!

Os dois berravam um com o outro até que viraram-se para os dois bruxos e deram um soco no nariz dos dois, riram de lado ao vê-los caírem inconscientes.

- EU SOU DEMAIS! – Falaram em uníssono.

Foi quando um enorme tronco batera na cabeça dos dois os fazendo cair inconscientes e uma mulher vestida de negro surgira logo atrás.

- Não rapazes, eu sou demais! – A mulher ria de lado.

Cold acordara com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, olhou para o lado, James despertava no mesmo segundo, olharam para frente e se levantaram. Uma mulher estava frente a eles e ambos estavam cercados de bruxos das trevas.

- AJOELHEM-SE! – A mulher ordenara.  
- Fala sério! – Cold resmungara ajoelhando-se.  
- Mãos atrás da cabeça!  
- Hey! Você não é minha esposa não! – James falara nervoso colocando as mãos atrás da nuca.  
- Muito bem... Teddy se eles se mexerem os mate!

Um homem gordo e imenso consentira com a cabeça e ficou apontando a varinha para os dois, a mulher sorrira de lado e saíra dali acompanhada dos outros bruxos.

- Que ótimo! – Cold girara os olhos.  
- Perfeito! – James debochara.  
- Maya vai me matar se chegar atrasado no aniversário da Amy...  
- Melanie vai me trucidar se eu não chegar com você na hora no aniversário da Amy! – James ria de lado.  
- Você tem um plano? – Cold perguntara olhando de lado para James.  
- Não... – James respondia em tédio.  
- Pois eu tenho um plano! – Cold mostrava seu sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes.  
- Não sendo algum tipo e plano suicida por mim tudo bem!  
- Ok, presta atenção... Nós pedimos pro tal Teddy nos levar até a mocréia, chegando lá nós pegamos nossas varinhas, damos o sinal para os aurores, ai nós distraímos eles até os aurores chegarem, e pronto! Voltamos para casa, tomamos um banho e cantamos parabéns para a minha filha!  
- Ok, vamos rever seu "plano", nós falamos com aquela coisa ali que parece mais um Rabo Córneo Úngaro, e pedimos educadamente para ele nos levar até aquela mulher que mais parece a Noiva de Chuck! Em seguida saímos no braço com mais de vinte bruxos das trevas, furtando nossas varinhas, chamamos os aurores que demoram no mínimo 10 minutos para chegarem do jeito que são eficientes, enquanto isso distraímos um bando de psicóticos, vencemos felizes, vamos para sua casa e cantamos parabéns para a minha sobrinha?  
- Você entendeu direitinho!  
- Esse seu plano é uma merda sabia?  
- Você tem outro? – Cold franzia o cenho.  
- Não! – James girava os olhos.  
- Ok! – Cold sorria maroto. – Hey Freddy!

O homem gordo e grande se aproximava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- É TEDDY!  
- Freddy, Teddy, Betty! É tudo igual!  
- OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA COMIGO! – O homem urrava.  
- Que seja... – Cold fazia um gesto frenético com as mãos.  
- O que meu amigo está querendo dizer Metty, é que vocês estão cercados por uns cem aurores e podem ser atacados a qualquer momento por estarem conosco, se nos levar até aquela sua adorável amiga podemos falar com ela que se nos liberar podemos ir até eles e ir embora sem confusão, caso contrário terão um massacre aqui... – James falava ao lado de Cold que sorria de lado.  
- PALOMA DISSE A TEDDY QUE NÃO É PARA DEIXAR VOCÊS SE MECHEREM!  
- Ok, então quando os aurores invadirem aqui, seja você a contar para a Madonna que você sabia do ataque e não fez nada! – Cold sorria maroto.

Teddy olhou para ambos assustado, levou as duas mãos ao pescoço de cada um os colocando a frente e os fazendo andar, James ria de lado para Cold que fazia o mesmo. Chegaram até a mulher, esta estava no centro do tal ritual.

- O QUE ELES FAZEM AQUI? – A mulher gritara.

Enquanto o tal de Teddy sussurrava algo para ela, James apontara discretamente para o lado mostrando para Cold suas varinhas em cima de um tipo de bandeja, o loiro riu e piscou para James.

- HEY! Sra.Pá!  
- Como? – A mulher olhava para Cold.  
- Sabe esse tal de Betty é muito incompetente!

Cold começava a andar em direção a mulher com um típico andar Jack Sparrow fazendo com que todos os bruxos ali apontassem as varinhas para ele, colocou um dedo na ponta de uma varinha apontada para sua cabeça e riu.

- Ora que grosseria! – Ele ria. – Apenas estou conversando com a amiga de vocês!  
- Fale o que você sabe Malfoy! – A mulher o encarava nos olhos.  
- Ok Papá! É o seguinte, estamos cercadosss de aurores!

Cold começara uma enorme enrolação sobre estarem prestes a ser atacados por bruxos poderosos e blá, blá, blá, James rira de lado e se aproximava lentamente das varinhas, sem que ninguém percebesse apanhou ambas que estavam em cima de uma caixa, as colocou dentro do casaco e voltou para seu lugar, pigarreou.

O loiro pegara uma maçã na mão da tal bruxa Paloma e deu uma bela mordida nela a devolvendo, a bruxa o olhou incrédula, ele riu e voltou ao lado de James.

- Por isso que eu digo que não se pode confiar em ninguém nessa vida! – Cold terminava olhando para James.  
- Principalmente em nós! – James falara dando a varinha de Cold.

Ambos apontaram ambas varinhas para o céu e uma luz branca em forma de um tigre e um cervo se formaram, dali a alguns minutos os aurores se aproximariam com toda força.

- MALDITOS!!! – A mulher urrara.

Ambos ficaram de costas um para o outro e apontavam as varinhas, foi quando fizeram uma roda ao redor deles, Cold riu de lado.

- Vocês já eram seus coisas feias! – James falara olhando para Cold.  
- _UH !Bad boys watcha gon,watcha gon,watcha gonna do?_ **(Garotos maus, o que vocês vão fazer, o que vocês vão fazer?)** – Cold começava a cantar alegremente.

Foi quando uma série de berros de feitiços fora escutada, James olhara Cold de lado e ambos começaram a correr e a azarar os bruxos.  
Enfim todos estavam presos pelo ministério.

- Malditos! Como podiam saber! Maldição! – A mulher gritara com as mãos presas.  
- Sabe quando você foi comprar o caldeirão? – James falara risonho. – Nós os vendemos para você!  
- E ainda por cima alguns meses depois fomos contratados para limpa-lo! – Cold completava rindo para a mulher.  
- Lembra que você disse que ele estava manchado? - James olhava sério para Cold.

Ambos apontaram suas varinhas para o caldeirão e berraram dois feitiços explosivos, explodindo o caldeirão em mil pedaços.

- Adivinha? Não está mais! – Cold falava próximo a mulher.

Enquanto isso na bela mansão Malfoy várias crianças brincavam e corriam, uma mulher ruiva conversava animadamente com uma senhora de cabelos brancos curtos.

- Acho que Draco vai ser igual ao Sr.Malfoy! – Maya falava para Hermione risonha.  
- Sim, eles têm o mesmo porte... – Hermione ria olhando de longe o neto que estava sentado sobre a mesa girando um galho de árvore nos dedos e conversando com Blake.  
- Além disto ele vive em confusão com o pequeno Harry... – Maya girara os olhos.  
- Talvez seja o destino, Harry's X Draco's... – Hermione gargalhara. – Mas onde se meteu a aniversariante, não a vi desde que cheguei!  
- No quarto... – Maya suspirara cansada. – Ela só vai aparecer quando Cold chegar...

Uma garotinha estava deitada largada em seu quarto, olhando para o teto, seus cabelos aloirados estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e os olhos azuis abria e fechava constantemente. Sentou-se bruscamente e respirou fundo, calçou um tênis e saiu do quarto fechando a porta, vestida com uma blusa comum e uma calça qualquer parecia não se importar muito com a aparência, caminhava tranqüilamente pelo corredor da mansão quando ficou frente a um piano branco. Fazia uma semana que aquele piano havia chegado a pedido de seu pai, ele parecia ter uma paixão por pianos inexplicável, sentou-se no banquinho e ergueu a proteção das teclas.

Cold havia apartado até a cozinha de sua casa, subiria sem fazer barulho, tomaria um banho, se arrumaria e entraria na festa como se sempre estivesse lá! Riu vitorioso com seu plano arquitetado perfeitamente.

Amy Malfoy, a casula dos Malfoy's olhava para as teclas e levou os dedos até a mesma, era como se ela já soubesse tocar, foi quando seus olhos fecharam e ela começou a realmente a tocar a música, abriu a boca e começou a cantar, sua voz saia madura e linda.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
_**Existe uma música que está dentro da minha alma  
**_Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
**É a música que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo**  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold  
_ **Estou acordada no frio infinito**  
_But you sing to me over  
_**Mas você canta para mim**  
_and over and over again_  
** Mais uma vez e mais uma vez**

Cold subia as escadas lentamente quando escutou aquela canção e aquela voz, Maya que estava adentrando a casa viu o marido correr a escadaria acima, começou a escutar a música e levou a mão a boca, ficou pálida.

- Maya algum problema? – Sophie que adentrava a casa junto de Miguel perguntara.  
- Escute isso... – A ruiva falara rouca.

Miguel arregalara os olhos e correra escadaria acima.

_So I lay my head back down  
_**Então eu abaixo a minha cabeça  
**_And I lift my hands_  
**E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo  
**_and pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua, eu rezo  
**_ I pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua eu sei agora**  
_I know now you're my only hope_  
**Você é minha única esperança**

Johnny acompanhado de Lana e de suas duas filhas entrou na mansão, ouviu a música, deixou a pequena Megan no chão e correu escadaria acima, Sophie tentava acalmar Maya no sofá, esta tremia muito, aquela voz ecoava por toda mansão, James entrara na sala risonho, parara de sorrir. 

- Essa música... – Ele murmurou e subiu correndo.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_  
**Cante para mim a canção das estrelas**  
_Of your galaxy dancing_  
**Da sua galáxia dançante**  
_and laughing and laughing again  
_**E rindo e rindo de novo**  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
**Quando meus sonhos parecem estar tão longe**  
_Sing to me of the plans  
_**Cante para mim os planos  
**_that you have for me over again  
_**Que você tem para mim novamente**

Quando Miguel chegara até o fundo do corredor, viu Cold de costas, caminhou até seu lado e olhou para frente, a imagem de uma garotinha linda de longos cabelos aloirados fez com que Miguel congelasse, Johnny e James logo apareceram ao lado de ambos, se entreolharam sérios.

_So I lay my head back down_  
**Então eu abaixo a minha cabeça  
**_And I lift my hands_  
** E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo**  
_and pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua, eu rezo  
**_ I pray to be only yours_  
**Para ser somente sua eu sei agora**  
_I know now you're my only hope  
_**Você é minha única esperança**

Cold não via sua filha ali, era como se visse Amy La Blanck tocando cada parte, cantando cada parte daquela música, piscou o olho e viu a imagem de Amy desaparecer e a imagem de sua filha casula surgir imediatamente, seus olhos lacrimejaram e ele sorriu de lado.

_I give you my destiny_  
**Eu te dou meu destino**  
_I'm giving you all of me_  
**Eu me dou por inteira**  
_ I want your symphony_  
**Eu quero sua sinfonia**  
_Singing in all that I am_  
**Cantando em tudo que eu sou  
** _At the top of my lungs  
_**a plenos pulmões  
**_I'm giving it back_  
**Eu estou correspondendo**

Cold se aproximara da filha lentamente, escorara no piano, James engoliu seco e riu de lado, nenhum dos quatro conseguia falar algo, aquilo era realmente uma coisa de outro mundo.

_So I lay my head back down_  
**Então eu abaixo a minha cabeça  
**_ And I lift my hands  
_**E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo  
**_and pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua, eu rezo  
**_I pray to be only yours_  
**Para ser somente sua eu sei agora**  
_I know now you're my only hope  
_**Você é minha única esperança**

Então ela terminara de cantar, abriu os olhos lentamente e teve a visão de Cold, seu pai, alargou o sorriso.

- PAPAI VOCÊ VEIO! – Gritou saltando em seu pescoço e o abraçando fortemente.  
- Acha mesmo que eu não viria ao aniversário da minha Coelhinha? – Ele ria de lado.  
- Quando você não se atrasa você não vem mesmo! – Ela dava os ombros ainda no colo dele.  
- Amy, quem te ensinou essa música? – James perguntara um pouco rouco.  
- Olá para você também Tio James! – Ela girara os olhos.  
- Olá Amizinha! – James rira de lado.  
- É AMY! – Ela mostrava a língua. – E bem... Hã... Eu nem sabia tocar piano! – Ela rira divertida.  
- Não sabia? – Johnny abrira a boca categoricamente.  
- Fecha a boca se não vai entrar mosca Pulguento! – Cold girara os olhos.  
- O que o John está perguntando Amy, é que... Por acaso você não achou essa letra de música ou a escutou em algum lugar? – Miguel falava olhando nos olhos azuis da garotinha.  
- Não, eu apenas sentei aqui e comecei a tocar, por que? Ela é feia? Eu toco mal?  
- Não, ela é linda... – Cold sorria tristemente. – Me trás boas lembranças, e você toca muito bem!  
- Sou uma Malfoy! Tudo o que os Malfoy's fazem é perfeito! – A garotinha gargalhara.  
- Quem te falou isso? – James perguntara risonha.  
- Meu irmão, meu pai e meu avô! – Ela sorrira vitoriosa.  
- Já vi que vai acabar ficando convencida que nem seu pai! – Miguel gargalhava.  
- Convencido não! – Cold mostrava a língua. – Realista!

Os quatro riram, desceram as escadas, Maya ao ver Amy no colo de Cold e ao ver os olhos do marido com um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos percebeu, correu até ambos e os abraçou fortemente.

- Mamãe você tá me sufocando! – Amy falara com dificuldade.  
- Desculpe querida! – Maya ria. – Vá brincar com seus amigos!  
- Sim senhora! – Ela mostrava a língua e corria para fora da mansão  
- Cold, aquela música...  
- Digamos que nossa filha é uma artista! – Cold sorria mostrando todos seus dentes e abraçava a mulher de lado. – E então? Vamos beber e comer? Isso aqui é uma festa ou é uma palestra sobre como minha filha é perfeita como eu?  
- Sabe Listra a cada dia que passa sua humildade aumenta! – James girara os olhos.  
- Assim como seus Chifres Ponticas! – Cold gargalhara.  
- HEY!!! – James franzia o cenho.  
- Já começou a pegar no pé do meu marido cedo hein maninho!

Todos viraram-se para ver Melanie entrar na mansão, ela estava exuberante, sua beleza parecia ter aumentando dez vezes mais naqueles últimos oito anos, os cabelos loiros estavam mais lindos do que nunca soltos, e os olhos azuis não tinham mais o brilho gelo, mas um brilho cheio de intensidade, a boca em um tom avermelhado perfeito.

- Ok, parem de babar a beleza da minha esposa! – James a beijava nos lábios risonho.  
- Mas que marido ciumento este que você foi arrumar hein Mel? – Sophie falava abraçada a Miguel.  
- E ele diz que quem é ciumenta sou eu! – Melanie girava os olhos.  
- Onde estão meus filhos? – James erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Lá fora, brincando! – Mel ria de lado.

Do lado de fora várias crianças brincavam e corriam, menos um grupo, talvez o grupo dos mais atentados.

- Como nós vamos colocar um sapo dentro do vestido dela sem ela perceber? – Amy perguntava para uma menina ruiva.  
- Seu irmão disse que o Blake pode distraí-la! – A ruiva ria de lado.  
- Desde quando seguimos algum plano do Malfoy? E desde quando você se da bem com ele Suzan? – Um garotinho moreno de olhos verdes azulados falava em cima de uma árvore.  
- Desde que eu não sou uma palerma como você Potter! – Desta vez quem falara era um loirinho.  
- Harry! Draco! Essa não é uma boa hora para brigarem! – Uma garota de cabelos aloirados e olhos verdes falava se colocando dentre os dois.  
- Talvez seja uma boa hora para eu quebrar a cara do seu irmão folgado! – Draco falara rindo debochado.  
- Sai do meio Ashlee que ele vai ver quem é o folgado! – Harry empurrava a irmã pro lado.  
- Já chega os dois! – o garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor puxava Draco. – Eu Blake Zabine como seu melhor amigo Draco Malfoy o proíbo de quebrar a cara do Harry agora! Depois você quebra, vocês sempre saem na porrada mesmo!  
- É isso aí mano! Coloca moral! – Suzan gargalhava.  
- Voltando ao assunto de "Eliminar Cassy Weasley", os pequenos vão distrair os nossos pais não é? – Amy tinha um brilho maroto indescritível nos olhos.  
- Claro! Para que servem os irmãos pirralhos? – Blake sorria de lado. – DEAN VEM CÁ MEU IRMÃO PREFERIDO!  
- LILY! VEM ATÉ AQUI! – Harry berrava.

Duas crianças pequenas se aproximavam, uma menininha de olhos azuis profundos e cabelos negros até os ombros vestida em um lindo vestidinho azul e um menininho de cabelos castanhos aloirados e olhos castanhos escuros.

- Você não vai puxar minha cueca vai? – O pequeno perguntava virando-se para Blake.  
- Claro que não Dean! O Blake jamais faria isso na MINHA frente! – Suzan olhava desafiadora para o irmão mais velho.  
- O que você qué maninho? – A pequenina perguntava para Harry.  
- Sabe aquela pergunta de onde vem os bebês? – Harry dava um sorriso idêntico ao do pai.

Uma garotinha de cabelos negros brincava sozinha com suas bonecas, quando uma pequena ruiva aproximou.

- Ca eu posso blincar?  
- NÃO! – A garota virava de costas. – Vai brincar com aquela Zabine, ou aquela Potter, ou aquela Malfoy! E me deixe em paz Megan!

A garota riu de lado e virou de costas fazendo um sinal para Dean e Lily, Megan correu até os avôs que estavam conversando sentados ao lado da pscina, e começou a chorar compulsivamente, Draco, Harry e Rony começaram a fazer de tudo para a pequena parar de chorar, mas ela só chorava mais e mais.

Dean passou correndo até a cozinha, onde Hermione, Gina e Luna coversavam, o pequeno jogou-se no chão e começou um berreiro, as três avós corujas correram para socorre-lo.

James, Miguel, Cold e Johnny estavam lá conversando na varanda, enquanto suas mulheres fofocavam dentro da sala e viam antigas fotos, quando o moreno sentiu alguém puxar sua calça, olhou para baixo e viu sua filha mais nova.

- Oi Lily! – Ele sorria.  
- Quero colo! – Ela fazia bico e ele a pegava no colo.

De longe nenhum dos adultos ali presentes se deram conta que estavam sendo observados, Draco e Blake gargalharam e viraram-se para os outros pequenos.

- Fase 1 completa! – Draco e Blake falaram em uníssono.  
- Vamos para fase dois! Blake vá distrair a Cassy! – Amy falava sorrindo.

O pequeno Zabine correra em direção a Weasley e sorrira para ela, a pequena alargou o sorriso.  
Harry aparecera ao lado de sua irmã Ashlee e sua prima Suzan, ele segurava um sapo molhado e enrugado nas mãos.

- Vê se não estraga tudo Potter! – Draco se encostava na árvore.  
- Não sou você Malfoy! – Harry girara os olhos.

O moreno caminhou lentamente até a pequena Weasley enquanto Blake a distraia.

- Papai... – Lily chamava James.  
- Oi minha princesinha... – Ele respondia a olhando de lado.  
- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Claro!  
- Da onde vem os bebês? – Lily perguntara sorridente.  
- MELANIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Miguel e Johnny ao escutar tal perguntas tiveram uma série de tosses inexplicável, Cold caíra da cadeira gargalhando, Melanie e as outras mulheres apareceram na porta no exato momento com o berro do moreno, Lily apenas olhava aquilo tudo com uma cara de confusão.

Ao escutarem o berro de James, Harry jogou o sapo dentro do vestido da pequena Cassy Weasley, filha de Johnny e Lana, saiu correndo assim como Blake, Cassy gritava, corria e chorava como louca, Lana correra até a filha retirando o sapo de dentro de suas vestes.

- Calma queria o sapo já saiu! – Lana a segurava no colo.  
- EU ODEIO ESSE LUGAR! ODEIO TODOS AQUI MAMÃE! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...  
- Como esse sapo foi parar dentro da roupa dela? – Johnny perguntava confuso ao terminar de engasgar.  
- Deve ter pulado, tem um rio ali perto... Acontece! – A oriental dava os ombros.

Ao Cassy começar a chorar, Dean parara no mesmo instante assim como Megan, James e Cold se entreolharam, após o tal incidente com a pequena Weasley, as crianças pareciam ter sumido, Cold olhou maroto para James e ambos se dirigiram até a beira do lago da mansão.

- AHAHAHAHA E A CARA DELA! AHAHAHAHA – Harry estava deitado na grama com a mão na barriga gargalhando.  
- Ela bem que mereceu! Não mandei ela ser metida! – Suzan ria deitada ao lado de Harry.  
- Os pequenos estão de parabéns! – Amy levantava e ia até Megan, Dean e Lily. – Vocês agora se declarem os nossos Iscas!  
- E isso é bom? – Lily erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Claro que é! – Ashlee tocava o ombro da irmã casula. – É uma honra ser nossa isca!  
- Então parece que nossos filhos se divertem desta maneira? – Cold falava alto ao lado de James.

Todas as crianças ali engoliram seco e viraram-se para os dois homens, Cold olhou para Draco que jogava uma maça para cima e pegava mostrando todo seu tédio.

- Vocês sabiam que aquele sapo podia ser venenoso? – James falava severo olhando para Harry e Ashlee. – E ainda colocaram a irmã casula de vocês no meio desse plano maldoso!  
- Ah Pontas, nós já fomos crianças, qual é relaxa! – Cold gargalhava. – Da próxima vez tentem não ser pegos, principalmente por nós! Se a mãe de vocês dois sonha que eu sei dessas coisas ela me expulsa de casa no dia seguinte! – Cold sorria maroto.

Draco e Amy trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorriram para o pai.

- Acho que Miguel e Johnny não precisam saber que seus filhos também são delinqüentes então... Vamos nessa Pontas! – Cold virava para trás.  
- Cold! Você não vai dar nenhum sermão neles? – James erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Eu? Eu devia parabenizá-los por um plano quase perfeito!

James olhou para seus filhos mais velhos, não ia conseguir dar uma bronca naqueles dois, afina... Ele era até pior que eles naquela idade, riu de lado.

- Não contem a mãe de vocês! – Suplicou aos pequenos. – Lily, Dean e Megan, venham conosco vocês são muito novos para serem corrompidos por eles!

Cold apanhou Dean e Megan nos braços enquanto James apanhava a pequena Lily, andaram em direção a mansão enquanto escutavam as gargalhadas de seus filhos, riram e continuaram a andar.

- Sabe Pontas, olhando para nossa vida, parece que...  
- Que está tudo novo! – Cold rira de lado.


	4. Missão

**Missão**

- DRACO PASSA A GOLES PARA O BLAKE! ANDAA!!! – Cold berrava sentado em uma vassoura.

Um grupo de crianças jogava quadribol animadamente, de um lado Draco II, Amy, Blake, Megan, Dean, Miguel e Cold, ambos vestidos de verde. Do outro lado Harry II, Ashlee, Suzan, Lily, Cassy, Johnny e James, todos vestidos de vermelho.

Draco cortava o ar com sua vassoura segurando a goles, tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto que lembrava bastante o do avô, Harry vinha a sua direção com tudo, quando Draco se esquivara e jogara a goles para Blake que pegara vitorioso.

- Hoje não Potter! – Debochara o loirinho.  
- Veremos Malfoy! – Harry girava sua vassoura e voara em direção a Blake.

Os cabelos ruivos de Suzan voavam lindamente e a pequena rira divertida ao tentar tomar a goles do irmão quando um balaço viera em sua direção e fora isolado por Miguel que o acertara com um taco.

- PAI DE QUE RAIO DE LADO VOCÊ ESTÁ? – Berrara Blake revoltado.  
- Do lado de meus filhos! – Rira Miguel rebatendo outro balaço.  
- Joga pra mim eu estou livre! – A pequena Megan gritara.

Blake ao ver a marcação cerrada de Suzan arremessou a goles para a pequena, mas logo fora perdida, Ashlee pegara a goles sorridente acenando para Blake que fizera uma careta.

James, Johnny, Cold e Miguel riam divertidos assistindo o jogo dos filhos, se contentavam em orientar e rebater os balaços que vinham na direção dos pequenos.

- Parece que foi ontem que eu dei a primeira vassoura para a Lily... – James falava emocionado.  
- Pontas, foi ontem que você deu a primeira vassoura dela! – Cold girava os olhos arrancando gargalhadas de Johnny e Miguel.  
- Você realmente sabe ser desagradável Listras! – James ria divertido. – Onde está minha sobrinha? Eu a vi voando por ali e...  
- Olhe para cima Pontas... – Miguel apontava para cima com seu taco.

Johnny e James olharam imediatamente para cima, os cabelos aloirados de Amy voava lindamente, ela estava em cima da vassoura no ponto mais alto, parecia concentrada olhando atentamente a cada ponto do céu.

- Ela já avistou o pomo, la la la la... – Cold cantarolava. – Meu time ganhará do seu Ponticas!  
- John onde está sua filha? – James esbravejava.  
- CASSY!!!!! – Johnny berrara.

Cassy Weasley estava ao lado do gol e parecia olhar atentamente para suas unhas, assustou-se ao ouvir o berro do pai e o olhou com ambas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O POMO! AMY AVISTOU O POMO!!! VÁ PEGÁ-LO!!! – Berrara Johnny.

Amy gargalhara alto e inclinara sua vassoura para o chão, o pomo estava a centímetros da grama verde do campo de quadribol da casa de seus avós, possuía um sorriso vitorioso enquanto mergulhava na imensidão. A pequena Lily que estava no gol arregalara os olhos maravilhada com aquilo, Dean apenas ria divertido enquanto Draco e Blake cantarolavam "Nós já vencemos, Iiuuuuurrruuuuu, Iiiuuurrruuuuu, nós já vencemos!".

- VAI LÁ GAROTA! – Berrara Megan divertida.  
- VAMOS IMPEDI-LA! – Berrara James para Suzan e Ashlee.  
- Nem pensar Potter! – Draco colocava sua vassoura no meio.  
- É isso aí Harryzinho, nem pense em impedir nossa amada Amyzinha! – Blake falava risonho.  
- Su! Ash! O que pensam que estão fazendo!!! CASSY VAI ATRAS DELA! – Harry gritava nervoso.

Não adiantara nada, Amy saltara de sua vassoura quando estava a um metro do chão, agarrara o pomo dourado e dera uma cambalhota caindo sentada.

Blake, Megan, Draco, Dean, Miguel e Cold mergulharam suas vassouras em direção a pequena a saudando de mil maneiras enquanto Johnny e James consolavam os outros pequenos por terem perdido.

- Como eu digo, Amy é realmente minha filha! – Cold sorria vitorioso.  
- Por isso ela é minha irmã! – Draco piscava maroto.

Harry bufara alto de raiva, uma coisa que o pequeno não sabia era perder virara as costas para James e saíra andando para fora do campo, Draco sorrira cafajeste e caminhara em direção ao moreno.

- Potter, Potter, Potter, quando será que vai aprender que jamais pode me vencer?  
- O dia que você parar de achar que tem o rei na barriga Malfoy! – Harry o olhara com raiva.  
- É, certas pessoas não sabem perder! – Draco jogava as mãos para o alto.  
-E outras não sabem ganhar! – Harry bufara.  
- Ah não, não! Eu sei ganhar, como por exemplo, ano passado quem ganhou o troféu de melhor jogador mirim de quadribol fui eu! E olha que eu só tenho oito anos! – Draco sorrira mostrando todos seus dentes.

A cena seguinte foi o pequeno Harry pulando para cima de Draco e ambos começando uma bela briga, um rolando em cima do outro, chutando e socando.

- Ai caraca! – Blake batera na testa ao ver a cena.

Cold e James ergueram ambas sobrancelhas enquanto Johnny e Miguel abriam a boca categoricamente, o resto das crianças fazia um círculo em volta dos dois e gritavam: "BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA".  
Nenhum dos marotos tinham reação para aquilo, até que Cold abrira um sorriso maroto assim como James.

- VAI DRACO DÊ UM SOCO DE ESQUERDA!  
- QUAL É HARRY, USE UM CHUTE DIREITO!

As mulheres caminhavam sorridente em direção ao campo de quadribol, Sophie carregava uma imensa jarra de suco de abóbora e conversava animadamente com Lana sobre moda, a oriental carregava uma bandeja com vários doces, Maya e Melanie andavam na frente risonhas segurando copos quando escutaram os berros. Largaram tudo no chão e correram. Não conseguiam acreditar no que viam, Draco e Harry se socando no meio de uma roda de crianças enquanto os marotos apostavam em quem iria socar melhor, a loira e a ruiva esbravejaram, Sophie apenas prendera uma gargalhada enquanto Lana comentava que aquilo era realmente algo raro de se ver.

- COLD! JAMES! FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!!! – Urrara Maya.  
- O quê? – Cold perguntara sem prestar muita atenção na mulher.  
- SEUS FILHOS ESTÃO SE MATANDO, OS SEPARE! – Melanie batia no ombro de James que muxoxava de dor.  
- Ah, mas eu estava torcendo para ele e... – James fazia bico.  
- AGORA!!! – A loira e a ruiva berraram furiosas.  
- Ok, ok! Sem stress... – Cold adentrava na roda ao lado de James.

Ambos se olharam e suspiraram cansados, abaixaram-se e com um braço cada um ergueu seu filho e o jogou nos ombros, Harry e Draco ainda tentavam se separar o que era inútil já que seus pais eram mais velhos e fortes.

- Não sei o motivo de quererem se matar, mas não irei me envolver, podem se matar contanto que seja longe de mim e do Pontas! – Cold falava calmamente andando em direção a mansão.  
- É, e de preferência longe de suas mães também! – James completava girando os olhos.

Draco e Harry faziam cara feia, cada um com um corte na boca, os olhos azuis e verdes se encontravam em mistura de fúria desprezo.

- Mas o que houve com esses dois? – Gina perguntara ao ver o filho adentrar a sala carregando Harry, e Cold carregando Draco.  
- Estavam se matando lá fora... – Respondera calmamente James.  
- Grande novidade um Draco e um Harry quererem se matar! – Hermione gargalhava entrando na sala na companhia de Draco.  
- Quem ganhou a briga? – Draco se interessava sentando-se no sofá ao lado da mulher.  
- Aposto que foi o pequeno Harry! – Harry ria descendo as escadas.  
- Isso jamais saberemos, já que Maya e Mel mandaram os separar! – Cold ria de lado.  
- Venha vou fazer curativos nestes dois pestinhas! – Gina levantava-se do sofá caminhando até Cold e James.

Os dois marotos colocaram os filhos no chão, Gina pegara na orelha de cada um e os arrastara para o banheiro, falando coisas como "Não é assim que se resolve as coisas! Que coisa feia, seus pais tão amigos e vocês nessas brigas sem nexo!".

- Pelo menos me diga que seu time ganhou no quadribol! – Draco resmungara sentado.  
- É claro que sim papy! – Cold piscara maroto. – Já são dois anos que o Pontas não ganha de mim!  
- Você só ganha porque sua filha é uma excelente apanhadora! E no meu time a pequena Cassy só sabe olhar para as unhas e para o cabelo! – James cruzava os braços fingindo revolta.  
- Não tenho culpa se minha filha é vaidosa! – Johnny entrava na sala com um enorme sorriso.  
- Suzan é uma excelente artilheira também! – Hermione comentava olhando para Miguel que adentrara a sala.  
- Digamos que ela aprendeu com os melhores, no caso, os marotos! – Miguel gargalhava.

Logo Rony e Luna chegaram a mansão, a casa de Harry e Gina se enchia cada vez mais, a noite caíra como uma pluma e todos jantavam animadamente no jardim, sendo servidos pelos elfos.  
Amy ás vezes olhava para os lados e vendo que ninguém estava a observando colocava um pedaço de carne debaixo da mesa, lá debaixo um amasso gordinho comia animadamente.

- Amy... – Maya a chamava autoritária.  
- Sim mamãe? – Ela fazia a cara mais inocente do mundo.  
- Vai ficar dando comida ao Sr.Butocas até quando?  
- Hum... Até me dar vontade de comer, eu não sou muito chegada a fígado... – Ela respondia irônica arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa de James e Cold.  
- Isso não quer dizer que possa dar para o Sr. Butocas, você deve comer, isso é saudável! Além do mais por você dar tanta comida a ele, semana passada ele ficou a cuidados de Hagrid por passar tanto mal...  
- Mas eu não gosto! – Amy girava os olhos. – Além do mais me ensinaram que desperdiçar comida é feio, e você e o papai vivem dizendo que o Sr.Butocas é filho de vocês também, então nada mais justo do que ele se juntar a nós nas refeições! E se essa comida faz mal ao Sr.Butocas imagina o que vai fazer no meu estômago!  
- Acho que ela te pegou desta vez filha! – Harry comentava risonho.  
- Ela realmente herdou o gênio do Cold... – Maya girara os olhos.  
- Isso é um elogio? – Cold sorria maroto.

Foi quando uma coruja negra pousara no centro da mesa de jantar assustando a todos ali, Cold olhou de lado para James, o moreno esticou o braço e a coruja voara novamente pousando em seu dedo, esticou a perna mostrando um bilhete, James apanhou o bilhete com uma mão murmurando "obrigado", a coruja decolou vôo novamente e desaparecera na noite.

- Será que nunca conseguiremos ter uma refeição sem vocês serem chamados para mais missões? – Rony falava risonho.  
- Desculpe tio Ron, mas é isso que dá ser um ótimo profissional! – Cold sorria abertamente.  
- Da próxima vez tragam presentes a seus filhos! – Luna falara sonhadora.  
- Não se preocupe tia Lulu! – James rira divertido.

Ambos levantaram-se da mesa e adentraram a mansão, entraram no escritório e James abrira o pedaço de pergaminho.

" _Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy,  
Missão nº 98.567. O Ministério precisa de vocês.  
Um grupo de vampiros vêm atacando a Hogsmead a algumas semanas e suas vítimas vem desaparecendo e sendo encontradas mortas, precisamos que averigúem o fato e que nos entreguem os causadores de tal tumulto.  
Favor encontrar seu chefe Percy Weasley na área de Recursos contra Criaturas das Trevas em duas horas.  
Atenciosamente.  
Josie Logobotton  
Departamento do Ministério da Magia."_

- E então, o que vai ser dessa vez? Missão suicida? – A voz rouca de Harry Potter fizera com que os dois marotos se virassem risonhos.  
- Não é bem assim pai! – James olhava Harry sentando-se na poltrona vermelha e Draco com uma expressão nada amigável encostado na parede de braços cruzados.  
- Vampiros dessa vez, eles vêm atacando Hogsmead, não queremos que nenhum aluno de Hogwarts se machuque não é mesmo? – Cold falava espreguiçando-se.

- Combinamos de passar um final de semana em família. – Draco o cortara severo.  
- E vocês sabem que nós não temos esse lance de hora, não podemos marcar com os bruxos das trevas, lobisomens, gigantes e vampiros a hora que vai dar a louca neles e sai atacando bruxos inocentes! – James bufara.  
- O que Draco quer dizer é que vocês deveriam passar mais tempo com a família de vocês... – Harry falava cansado.  
- Nós fazemos o que podemos... – Cold respondia em tédio. – Não ouvi nenhuma reclamação até hoje!  
- Você pode ter crescido Cold, mas ainda é meu filho, e se usar esse tom mais uma vez comigo, juro por sua mãe que você vai passar um bom tempo no St.Mungus! – Draco o olhara com restrição.  
- Desculpe... – Murmurara o loiro.  
- De qualquer forma temos que ir, ainda temos que passar em nossas casas e apanhar alguns equipamentos... – James falara calmamente.  
- Equipamentos? – Harry erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Matas bicho feio! – Cold sorrira de lado. – Vamos nos despedir da galera e vamos nessa! Tenho permissão para sair pai? – Cold o olhara risonho.  
- Vá logo antes que eu te azare! – Draco respondera com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Cold e James riram e saíram pela porta a fechando novamente, Harry colocara os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e olhara para Draco.

- Não adianta Potter, sempre serão os mesmo, pode passar 100 anos que eles serão as mesmas crianças que foram pela primeira vez a Hogwarts!

Harry sorriu abertamente e concordou com a cabeça. Cold e James despediam-se rapidamente de todos ali, Cold beijara Maya com fervor fazendo Amy gritar "ECAAA" e Draco II girar os olhos, bagunçara os cabelos do filho e beijara a testa da filha, James beijara Mel com carinho, abraçara a pequena Lily, beijara a bochecha de Ashlee e bagunçara os cabelos de Harry.

Johnny olhava aquela cena atentamente sem nem se dar conta que Miguel o observava, sabia exatamente como Johnny se sentia, aquela vontade de ir para uma "caçada" ao lado de Cold e James, mas o medo de ir e não voltar vivo, sabia que Johnny era um pouco infeliz com a profissão que escolhera, mas nem ele nem James e Cold se metiam nas escolhas do maroto.

- Até logo Pulguento! E até mais minha galinha favorita! – Cold acenara risonho e era empurrado por James que o mandava andar logo.

Um Porsh negro parara frente ao imenso prédio do Ministério da Magia, Cold descera do carro, James logo fazia o mesmo, jogara as chaves para um motorista e rira divertido.

- Cuide bem do meu bebê Alfred! – Gritou Cold já adentrando o prédio.  
- Deixa comigo Sr.Malfoy!

Entraram no elevador e logo saíram no andar de Recursos Contra Criaturas das Trevas, o andar parecia estar em constante agitação, vários bruxos correndo de um lado para o outro, alguns famosos aurores e até mesmo Neville Longobotton, grande amigo de seus pais.

- Sr. Longoboton, o que faz por aqui! Pensei que havia se aposentado! – James falara cumprimentado Neville.  
- Ora vejam só, se não são os filhos de Harry e Hermione! Faz tempo que não os vejo! Pelo visto também foram informados sobre os vampiros...  
- Sim, nos mandaram uma coruja no meio do jantar, meu pai ficou uma fera! – Cold girara os olhos.  
- Bem típico de seu pai não ser compreensivo! – Rira Neville. – Como sabem, fui o último Chefe deste departamento, me aposentei no ano passado, mas parece que minha filha está tendo problemas...  
- Josie é uma excelente chefe! Se eu pudesse substituía o Picy por ela! – James falava sentando-se sobre uma mesa.  
- Eu estou escutando isso Potter! – Percy falara as costas de James que rira.  
- Como vai Picy? – Cold perguntara risonho.  
- Picy? – Neville erguia as sobrancelhas olhando para Percy.  
- Sempre nos perguntamos porque o Picy não aposenta, mas parece que ele ama fazer nossa vida um inferno! – Cold falara com um sorriso debochado.  
- Na verdade Malfoy você e seu amiguinho que fazem minha vida um inferno! – Percy falava de forma ameaçadora fazendo Neville prender uma gargalhada.  
- E então Picy? Qual é a missão? – James falava calmo.  
- Sr.Longobotton, se incomodaria de nos acompanhar?  
- De maneira nenhuma Sr.Weasley...

Adentraram em uma sala vazia, sentaram-se nas cadeiras e ficaram a olhar para o velho magricela de enormes óculos e cabelos brancos.

- Há algum tempo que há ataques nas áreas próximas as Hogwarts, principalmente em Hogsmead, o velho Hagrid quase prendera um, mas este escapara de suas mãos, Hagrid apenas não foi atrás do vampiro por estar demais envelhecido e não agüentar mais o que agüentava como jovem...  
- Tem alguma informação sobre as vítimas? Alguma criança? – James perguntara sério.  
- Nenhuma criança, mas três aurores, um centauro e dois unicórnios foram encontrados mortos e com mordidas de vampiros...  
- Podemos cuidar desse caso... – Cold falava levantando-se.  
- Acho que para isso teria que entrar na cova deles... – Neville falara sério.  
- Entrarei de forma pomposa! – Cold sorrira vitorioso.  
- Não pense que vampiros são como bruxos das trevas Cold... – Neville rira de lado. – São astutos e perigosos...  
- É, se forem como Voldemort e Medon, acho que eu dou conta! – Cold piscara maroto.  
- Vampiros conseguem perceber o ponto fraco das pessoas Cold, e se eles descobrirem seu ponto fraco irão atingi-lo! – Neville falava seriamente.  
- E o que quer que façamos? – James levantava-se ficando ao lado de Cold.  
- Primeiro façam o reconhecimento da área, investiguem os corpos encontrados e por último encontrem o vampiro causador disso tudo, nem todos os vampiros são maus... – Neville falara calmamente.  
- Todas criaturas das trevas para mim são más! – Percy falara rabugento. – Talvez eu mande mais alguém com vocês nessa missão, alguém que sabe a dor de ter um ente querido ferido por um vampiro!  
- E talvez eu te mande para o inferno! – Cold picara maroto.  
- Obrigado pela dica Sr.Longobotton, Cold e eu faremos o que nos falou, estamos imediatamente indo ver os corpos...

Saíram da sala batendo a porta bruscamente, Percy resmungara algo, enquanto Neville o observava atentamente.

- O que é? – Resmungara.  
- Nos tempos de Hogwarts você parecia ser mais calmo... – Neville ria e levantava-se. – Estarei em minha casa, caso precisem de algo, mandem uma coruja...

Saíra da sala deixando Percy sozinho, o velho sentara-se à mesa e começara a escrever algo, saíra da sala com uma carta na mão e o símbolo do ministério na mesma, não iria deixar aqueles dois irresponsáveis irem sozinhos a uma missão daquelas, não iria mesmo.

Cold e James estavam no subsolo do Ministério, onde se guardava corpos não identificados e evidências, um lugar não muito agradável de se ir, principalmente pelo terrível cheiro de enxofre e por sua imensa escuridão.

- Odeio esse lugar... – Resmungara James.

Cold apenas engolira seco ao baterem em uma porta onde dizia: "Evidências", a porta se abrira revelando uma mulher de pele pálida e longos cabelos negros lisos, seus lábios avermelhados e seus olhos azuis lhe davam um ar fantasmagórico.

- Olá Lucy! – Cold a saudava.  
- O que fazem aqui? – A voz rouca da mulher fizera James se arrepiar por inteiro.  
- Viemos ver os corpos dos três aurores atacados por Vampiros, o centauro e os dois unicórnios! – Cold falara calmo.  
- Sigam-me...

Ela abrira passagem e eles adentraram na sala, onde em três macas se via três corpos cobertos por pano, no chão havia um copo de um centauro e dois unicórnios.

- Fiquem o tempo que for preciso, estarei lá fora... – Ela falara saindo em seguida.

Cold suspirou derrotado e caminhou até o primeiro corpo da maca, retirou o pano, revelando uma bela mulher.

- Pobre Sally... – Cold suspirara tristemente ao ver a mulher de cabelos loiros lisos.  
- Cold eu acho que vou vomitar... – James falara fazendo ânsia de vômito.  
- Por que toda vez que vemos um defunto você faz isso? – Cold revirava os olhos.  
- Será porque são defuntos? E nós estamos cercados deles? – James falava fazendo um gesto frenético com as mãos.  
- Eles não vão acordar e te matar Pontas, não são inferis!  
- MAS ESTÃO MORTOS!  
- Shiii! Será que não sabe respeitar os mortos? – O loiro rira de lado.  
- Não estou achando graça nenhuma!  
- Então comece a investigar os corpos do Centauro e dos Unicórnios e para de me encher! – Cold voltava a atenção para a mulher.

James apenas soltara um muxoxo indignado e voltou sua atenção para o centauro, este possuía uma evidente mordida no pescoço, James colocou suas luvas e tocou o pescoço do mesmo, olhou o tamanho da mordida, e esta se encaixava perfeitamente com uma mordida de vampiro. Caminhou então até os unicórnios e ficou os examinando por um bom tempo.

Cold olhava atentamente para o pescoço da mulher, virara lentamente o pescoço da mesma vendo que a mordida de vampiro não parecia ter sido feita a pouco tempo, franziu o cenho e reparou em um corte em sua nuca, retirou por completo o pano branco que a cobria revelando o corpo nu da mulher.

- Pontas... – Cold o chamara sério.

James ergue-se e caminhou até Cold o olhando de lado.

- Que raios você está fazendo? Se tornou algum tipo de tarado sexual? Essa mulher esta morta e nua!  
- Cala a boca e presta atenção no corte no centro dos seios dela!

James olhara para a mulher e vira um enorme corte, parecia que havia sido feito por uma faca ou estaca, algo do tipo.

- Mas que merda é essa?  
- Não foi um vampiro que fez isto, foi um bruxo comum! – Cold falara voltando ao corpo ao lado, este era um homem mais velho. – Ora se não é o Rabugento Prey!  
- Cold!  
- Que foi? Ele está morto mesmo, nem está escutando! Você deveria parar de me encher e ir olhar o terceiro corpo enquanto eu examino este!

James apenas revirou os olhos, seguiu até o outro corpo, retirou o pano e olhou perplexo, cobriu o corpo novamente e suspirou chateado.

- Que foi Pontas? Enjôo de novo? – Cold voltava-se a Cold.  
- Não... É que bem, este corpo é... É do nosso estagiário... – James suspirara tristemente.

Cold retirou o pano e olhou bem para o rosto do rapaz, girou o pescoço dele para ver a mordida.

- Tenho uma hipótese... – Cold falou cobrindo o corpo.  
- E qual seria?  
- Sally era uma vampira, mas não revelara isto ao Ministério, o Rabugento Prey descobriu isto e resolveu mata-la, mas ela era uma boa pessoa, no entanto nosso querido estagiário ao ver a batalha entre Prey e Sally resolveu se meter, acabou levando uma mordida de Sally, Prey vendo que o garoto viraria um vampiro o matou com um Avada Kedrava, Sally aterrorizada foi lutar novamente com Prey e ele cortou sua nuca, mas vampiros não morrem com cortes na nuca! Então Sally o azarou de uma forma que ele ficasse dentre a vida e a morte, ele a acertou com um punhal no coração e ela morreu, com isso ele morreu sozinho por causa da azaração dela.  
- Eu tenho uma outra hipótese!

A voz de uma mulher fora escutada, ambos se viraram vendo a imagem de Tabatá William, uma bela inominável com o passado marcado pelo terror dos vampiros, seus cabelos negros lindamente ondulados caindo como cascatas sobre suas costas, vestida em um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo, lhe dando um ar sexy, a boca possuía a cor de vinho e os olhos delicadamente maquiados.

- Como vai Tábata? – James a saudava.  
- Tenho certeza que Sally matou primeiro seu estagiário e foi descoberta por Prey, em seguida Prey duelou com ela, ganhando, mas todos sabemos que vampiros não morrem facilmente, quando ela o mordeu, dando a mordida da morte, ele fincou um punhal no coração.  
- Sabe a hipótese dela é boa também... – James falara olhando para Cold.  
- Sally Forjaz estudou em Hogwarts! Era uma Sonserina, mas não era cruel! Duvido muito que ela tenha feito algo desse tipo! E a hipótese dela não explica o Centauro e os Unicórnios!  
- Sua hipótese também não explica isso! Por Merlim Malfoy ela era uma vampira, e creio que vampiros não sabem o que é bom ou mal! Apenas querem sangue! – A morena revidara.  
- Eu conheci Sally, sei que era incapaz de algo deste tipo! – Cold rebatera.  
- Você nem sabia que ela era uma vampira!  
- De qualquer modo esse caso não é seu Tabatá! – Cold bufara.  
- Engano seu Cold, acabei de receber uma autorização dada por Percy Weasley, eu trabalharei neste caso com vocês dois!

Cold chutara fortemente a porta do escritório de Percy, logo atrás de si James tentando o acalmar, Percy o encarou com as sombrancelhas erguidas sem entender a revolta do homem.

- QUE PORRA É ESSA DE COLOCAR AQUELA MALUCA EM UM CASO COMIGO E COM O JAMES?  
- Eu sabia que não lhe agradaria muito, mas foi necessário... – Percy cruzava as mãos sobre a mesa.  
- NECESSÁRIO? ELA É LOUCA! NÃO ACREDITA EM NADA, APENAS VÊ A MALDADE DAS PESSOAS!  
- Calma Listras... – James murmurara.  
- Talvez seja isto que falte em você Malfoy, ver a maldade nos seres... – Percy fazia pouco caso.  
- Eu não confio em Tabatá Williams! – Cold olhava desafiador.  
- Mas confiava em Sally Forjaz, que revelou-se uma vampira...  
- Você sabia desde o começo que ela era uma vampira? – James franzia o cenho.  
- Soube quando seu corpo chegou e Lucy Hesse o examinou...  
- Escute bem Percy, se essa mulher se meter em MEU CASO eu abandono o Ministério! – Cold falara revoltado saindo pela porta que entrara a batendo.  
- Cold só está revoltado Percy, ele jamais abandonaria o Ministério!  
- Talvez seria até melhor irresponsáveis como vocês saírem daqui! – Percy levantava-se.

James não se controlou ao escutar aquilo avançou sobre o velho e o ergueu pelo colarinho o fitando nos olhos ameaçadoramente.

- E eu não sei o que merdas como você ainda fazem aqui, sentados apenas dando ordens, eu e Cold fizemos muito mais nesse ministério em 8 anos do que você fez a sua vida toda!  
Soltara o homem e saíra pelo mesmo caminho que o loiro, ao chegar na rua, vira Cold tomando uma cerveja amanteigada encostado no carro.

- Ele é um imbecil! – James tomava a garrafa do amigo tomando um gole.  
- Eu não confio nessa mulher Pontas...  
- Eu sei que não Listras, e por mais estranho que pareça eu também não confio...

Miguel estava em pé frente à janela de um quarto de hóspedes da mansão de Harry e Gina, todos os anos era a mesma coisa, uma vez em cada 6 meses, todos da família iam para uma das mansões ou de Draco e Hermione, ou Harry e Gina ou Rony e Luna, e passavam um final de semana em família. Sophie estava adormecida na cama de casal e ele olhava atentamente à noite, o quarto escuro sendo apenas iluminado pela luz do luar.

A ruiva se remexeu na cama e notou que o marido não estava lá, abriu os olhos e olhou para frente o vendo pensativo, levantou-se e o abraçou por trás.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo... – Miguel falara risonho.  
- Eu estava, mas senti sua falta na cama... – Ela o beijara no rosto. – O que foi?  
- Perdi o sono...  
- Você está assim desde que James e Cold foram chamados pelo Ministério...  
- Não é nada demais! – Ele sorrira lindamente e Sophie o abraçara.  
- Ás vezes acho que você sente falta da ação assim como John...  
- Acho que Johnny sente mais falta do que eu... – Miguel rira. – Eu pelo menos ajudo nas investigações, Johnny fica com as lojas e fábricas de equipamentos para Quadribol, não se envolve mais em duelos...  
- Você também sente vontade de ir para uma missão com Cold e James não é?  
- Você sabe que sinto... – Ele esquivara-se dos braços de Sophie e sentara na cama. – Mas eu tenho uma família agora, tenho uma mulher e três filhos! Não posso simplesmente esquecer de tudo e ir para uma caçada...  
- Ás vezes acho que eu te faço infeliz... – A ruiva sentara ao lado dele tristemente.  
- Aí que você se engana... – Miguel a abraçara. – Foi graças a você que eu tive os dias mais felizes da minha vida, você me deu três filhos maravilhosos e...

A porta do quarto fora escancarada evitando que Miguel continuasse a falar, a visão de Dean seguido de Suzan e Blake fizera com que Miguel risse de lado.

- Algum problema? – Miguel perguntara ao pequeno que saltara no colo da mãe.  
- Blake me disse que tem um monstro debaixo da minha cama para me comer! – Dean choramingava.  
- Blake! – Sophie o olhava severa.  
- E a Su falou que o monstro só come bebês chorões por isso ele vai me comer!

Miguel prendera uma boa gargalhada ao ver a cara assassina que Suzan e Blake faziam para o pequeno Dean que se afundava mais no colo de Sophie.

- Que coisa feia Blake e Suzan! Vocês deveriam proteger o irmão de vocês ao invés de contarem histórias assustadoras! – Sophie falava autoritária.  
- Eu não tenho culpa dele ser um medroso! – Blake falava fazendo bico.  
- Peçam desculpas ao seu irmão e vão dormir já é tarde... – Miguel falava risonho.  
- Desculpa Dean! – Suzan falava risonha.  
- Blake! – Sophie esperava o pedido de desculpas do filho mais velho.  
- 'Tá, 'tá bom! Desculpa aí ô medroso!

Sophie estava preste a dar uma boa bronca em Blake, no entanto, este saíra correndo do quarto antes de escutar o serão, Suzan rira e dera um tchau indo correndo atrás do irmão. Miguel olhou para o pequeno Dean que saía do colo de Sophie e deitava-se na cama.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Miguel perguntava com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
- Vou dormi aqui com vocês, eu não vou ficar lá com aquele monstro!

Sophie rira para Miguel e deitara-se ao lado do pequeno, Miguel fizera o mesmo e beijara a testa do filho.

- Não tem nenhum monstro lá! Seus irmãos estão apenas querendo te fazer medo...  
- Eles conseguirão! Boa noite! – Dean colocara o cobertor a cima da cabeça e abraçara Sophie que rira divertida.  
- Boa noite! – Miguel girara os olhos e se ajeitara para dormir.

Cold e James entravam pé ante pé na mansão, não queriam acordar todos, estavam no meio da sala quando as luzes se acenderão e a visão de Melanie e Maya fora vista sentadas no sofá.

- Amor! – Cold sorria indo em direção a Maya.  
- Sem essa de amor! – Maya franzia o cenho. – Me fale, ande! Não me esconda nada, qual é a próxima missão!  
- Assim você me assusta Bombom! – Cold a olhara de lado. – Ok, vampiros!  
- Vampiros? – Mel olhava séria para James que consentira com a cabeça. – E quando vocês vão... Hã...  
- Amanha depois do almoço vamos para a área de reconhecimento, ficaremos até a noite que é a hora que os vampiros atacam e tentaremos prender um... – James narrava sentando-se no sofá.  
- Vocês parecem cansados... – Maya comentava ao olhar Cold.  
- Três pessoas foram mortas, e descobrimos que Sally Forjaz era uma vampira...  
- Sally? Mas ela não estudava em Hogwarts conosco? – Mel indagava olhando Cold.  
- Sim, uma boa pessoa! E aquela nojenta da Tabatá Williams quer sujar a memória dela! Eu tenho certeza que Sally descobriu algo e duelou com Prey, por isso morreram, e nosso estagiário deve ter se metido, aquele rapaz sempre metia o bedelho onde não era chamado! – Cold suspirara revoltado.  
- Tiveram um dia cheio é melhor irem dormir... – Maya estendia a mão para Cold.  
- Na verdade nós estamos com fome! – Rira James. – Não jantamos direito.  
- Vamos para cozinha eu e Maya preparamos algo para comerem...

Seguiram as esposas até a cozinha, nenhum dos quatro perceberam que no alto da escada, Johnny observava tudo serio, seus olhos tinham um brilho que mostrava toda sua vontade de estar com James e Cold em suas missões. Suspirou tristemente, deu meia volta e seguiu para seu quarto onde Lana estava adormecida.

* * *

**N/A::** E aí pessoas? Gostaram do cap? Ehehehe... Estou aqui apenas para avisa-los da participação especial na nossa fic da bela Catherine Zeta Jones , que interpretará Tabatá Williams. Aqui em baixo uma informação sobre Tabatá para vocês, beijo no coração!

**Tabatá Williams - Catherine Zeta Jones**  
Tabatá teve os pais mortos por vampiros e seu irmão desaparecera no mesmo dia do assassinato dos mesmo. É uma mulher fria e invencível, nunca vê a bondade das pessoas e sempre está alerta. Sonha em exterminar todos os vampiros do mundo mágico, sendo eles bons ou não.


	5. De Volta a Ação

**N/A::** Ei galera, malz por não ter respondido os coments, é que eu tive que postar rápido pq eu estava indo fazer prova (maldita química), enfim responderei com prazer em todos os caps agora que eu to mais "folgada".

**Luhh Potter Malfoy –** Fico realmente lisonjeada por você ler minha fic, e por gostar tanto do Cold, ele pode ser irritante mas é uma boa pessoa ahioahioahaioh... Quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic eu ainda não tinha muita nossao, mas comecei a ler e escrever melhor e a fic foi crescendo até que virou sucesso na floreios&borrões, passei então para o .net. Sobre o negoxo da escola lá que eu esqueci o nome de mulheres, eu sei que não é para mulheres apenas, mas decidi colocar assim para dar mais ênfase a história, fic agente muda e remuda né? Haioahaiohaio... Espero ver mais coments seus ok? Beijo grande!!!

**Nádila –** Que bom que gostou da fic, continue comentando e faça uma autora feliz haoiahioa.. Sobre Harry e Draco II, bem, eu vou fazer ONM4 e vai ter mais histórias deles, e vc sabe né? Não é todos da família que agente se da bem, acho que isso faz a fic ser mais realista... Espero que continue lendo e comentando! Beijão!

**Naj Vet –** Tem uma foto dele que ele está IDENTICO ao Harry, depois te mando se vc tiver msn, enfim... Gosto do Alan, ele é bom ator, só fica sinistro no papel de Snape, mas relax ok? Haoahahao beijo

**Lydia – **É o Jamesito nessa temporada vai ter que se desdobrar haioahaio... Quem mandou não saber explicar isso para a Lily? XD eu que não mandei! Beijão

**N/A::** Coments respondidos, vamos a fic!

**_De volta a ação_**

A manhã estava linda, as crianças brincavam animadas no jardim, enquanto seus avós os observavam com carinho e ternura, Miguel aparecera no jardim tomando uma xícara de café, sorria ao ver seus filhos se divertindo.

- Eles estão crescendo não estão? – Hermione tocava o ombro do maroto que virara sorrindo para ela.  
- E como! Não vejo a hora deles estarem em Hogwarts...  
- Espero que não dêem tanto trabalho a vocês quanto vocês deram a nós! – Ela rira divertida.  
- Nem me fale! – Miguel gargalhava.

Johnny e Lana saíam de dentro da mansão, ambos vestidos elegantemente com trajes belíssimos desenhados pela oriental.

- Aonde pensa que vai filho? – Rony perguntara sério.  
- Tenho que olhar a fábrica amanhã cedo pai, sabe como é, os negócios estão rendendo, e Lana irá viajar para Milão com Cassy e Megan daqui a dois dias, temos que organizar algumas coisas...  
- Esse meu filho sempre tão atarefado! – Luna apertava as bochechas de Johnny que forçava um sorriso.  
- Parece que os negócios estão indo bem mesmo em John! – Miguel comentava aproximando-se dele.  
- Sim, é verdade... – Johnny respondia não muito animado.  
- CASSY! MEGAN! VAMOS! VENHAM DESPEDIR DE SEUS AVÓS! – Lana gritava para as garotas.  
- Ah não acredito que você já está indo Pulguento! – Cold aparecia na janela ao lado de Maya.  
- Pois acredite Zebras! – Johnny ria. – Tenho trabalho a fazer, e é bom dar uma adiantada!  
- HEY! Pulguento! – James aparecia na outra janela com Mel. – Preciso falar com você!  
- Agora? – Johnny erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Nãoooo semana que vem! – Cold girara os olhos. – Você também Miguel! OS DOIS NO ESCRITÓRIO!

Após o intimado de Cold ele e James desapareceram das janelas deixando apenas as mulheres risonhas, Johnny olhara de lado para Miguel como se para ver se o maroto sabia do que se tratava, mas este dera os ombros e seguira para dentro da mansão, Johnny logo fora atrás, adentraram juntos o escritório onde James e Cold estavam de pijama sentados um sobre a mesa e outro sobre a cadeira.

- Vocês estão lindos vestidos de pijamas juntos! Quem vê de longe acha que são um casal! – Johnny debochara.  
- Rá! Rá! Rá! Que engraçado! – James falava e mostrava a língua.  
- Sabe Pulguento você deveria entrar para o circo trouxa, virar daqueles ursos pulguentos malabaristas! – Cold revirava os olhos.  
- Para quê nos chamou aqui Cold? – Miguel perguntava sentando-se no sofá.  
- Vou resumir em três palavras ok? – Cold perguntava e os dois afirmavam com a cabeça. – Precisamos de vocês!  
- Como? – Miguel franzia o cenho.  
- Precisamos de vocês! – James repetia em tédio.  
- Como assim precisam de nós? – Johnny perguntava com os olhos brilhando de emoção.  
- Temos um caso no Ministério, e o idiota do Percy colocou aquela Tabata Williams no caso e nós não confiamos nela, esse caso é grande, precisamos de pessoas que confiamos dentro dele. – James falara sério.  
- Você sabe que nós não entramos em uma caçada há nove anos, Pontas! – Miguel falava olhando para James.  
- Mas nem por isso deixaram de ser ótimos bruxos! – Cold falava risonho. – Além do mais, esse caso está sendo bastante discutido no Ministério...  
- Estou dentro! – Johnny falara com um imenso sorriso.  
- Como assim? E sua família? – Miguel perguntava perplexo para Johnny.  
- Faz oito anos que eu não me envolvo em uma caçada, eu preciso disso! – Johnny sorria abobado. – Além do mais, Lana não precisa saber!  
- Sophie ontem me disse que acha que eu estou infeliz por não estar mais nessa área... – Miguel respirara fundo derrotado.  
- Então está tudooo resolvido! Os Marotos vão caçar juntos novamente! – Cold levantava-se risonho.  
- Quando vamos? – Johnny perguntava alegre.  
- Amanhã iremos comunicar que vocês irão conosco, e depois do almoço partiremos para a área do crime! – James sorria vitorioso.  
- Só me digam uma coisa...  
- Diga Miguelito? – Cold virava-se para o homem.  
- O que é dessa vez? Outro bruxo maluco querendo conquistar o mundo?  
- O que isso importa? Nós vamos caçar!!! – Johnny dançava feliz da vida.  
- Caçaremos vampiros! – James finalizava com um sorriso enorme fazendo Miguel engasgar e Johnny parar de dançar.  
- Pegou pesado Ponticas! Deveria ter os preparado antes! – Cold batia no ombro de James.  
- Vampiros? – Johnny ria. – Ok, ótimo! Mas eu não sei duelar contra vampiros!  
- Sem problemas Pulguento! Nós temos todas as bugigangas que mandam esses monstrengos pro inferno! – Cold falava divertido.  
- E aí Miguel? Dentro ou fora? – James perguntava para o rapaz.  
- Os Marotos não seriam marotos se não fossem os quatro não é mesmo? – Miguel ria.

**Enquanto isso do lado de fora da mansão.  
**

- Ouvi ontem à noite papai dizer que irá enfrentar vampiros... – Ashlee comentava com os outros sentados na grama verde do jardim.  
- Vampiros? Caraca! – Blake abria um imenso sorriso e sentava ao lado da garota colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.  
- Só espero que papai e tio James não demorem desta vez... – Amy olhava para Draco que estava encostado na árvore de braços cruzados e olhos fechado.  
- O importante é que voltem vivos! – Harry comentava deitado na grama olhando para o céu azul.  
- Minha mãe diz que sempre que meu pai fica sozinho ele se mete em confusão, principalmente quando se juntam com os seus pais! – Cassy falava de nariz empinado.  
- Mas a nossa mãe também diz que os seus pais e o nosso são grandes amigos e que se sente muito mais segura quando os quatro estão juntos! – Megan olhava com restrição para Cassy que dava os ombros.

A visão de um Johnny sorridente saindo de dentro da mansão e beijando com fervor sua Deus Nipônica atraiu toda a atenção dos pequenos, Blake, Amy, Harry, Ashlee e Megan gritavam "ECA!!!" enquanto Draco abria os olhos levemente e olhava para a pequena Suzan que ria divertida da cena, Cassy tinha um olhar sonhador e Dean e Lily pareciam nem ter prestado atenção naquilo.

- Muito bem minhas princesas, vamos embora! – Johnny pegava Megan no colo.  
- Papai eu sei ir andando! – Megan gargalhava.  
- Vamos meninas, dêem tchau para seus amigos! – Lana sorria amavelmente dando a mão para Cassy que levantava com o nariz empinado sem dar tchau a ninguém.  
- Tchau galera! – Megan acenava do colo de Johnny.  
- Até logo Meg! – As crianças gritavam dando tchau a pequena.

Miguel cantarolava uma música alegre e descontraída, Sophie apenas o olhava com o canto dos olhos, sorriu levemente, certamente ele iria nessa nova missão com James e Cold.

- Quando vão? – Ela perguntara se colocando ao lado dele.  
- Para onde?  
- Para a missão, ora mais!  
- Você sempre percebe as coisas não é mesmo? – Miguel dava um selinho na ruiva.  
- Ainda não me respondeu!  
- Amanhã depois do almoço, prometo ter cuidado!  
- A única coisa que eu quero é te ver feliz Miguel! Se for a caçadas com James e Cold lhe fazem feliz eu quero que você vá...  
- Você é a mulher mais linda e compreensiva do mundo! – Miguel a abraçava e a girava no ar, enquanto ela o mandava parar e ria.

Cold e James conversavam animadamente, Maya e Melanie apenas os observava de longe, as duas tomando uma boa xícara de chá, aquela vida era a delas, seus maridos sempre iam a caçadas, voltavam vivos e mais marotos, enquanto elas cuidavam de seus filhos.

- Eles não mudam mesmo não é? – Mel comentava.  
- Espero que nossos filhos sejam como eles, saibam viver! – Maya sorria olhando de longe Draco. – Draco é sempre tão diferente, ele é mais independente do que a maioria das crianças é!  
- Ele se parece muito com meu pai... – Mel olhava o pequeno. – Pena que ele e Harry não se dão tão bem quanto Cold e James...  
- Quem sabe algum dia isso mude! – Maya piscara marota.  
- O que vocês estão fofocando aí hein? – Cold abraçava a mulher.  
- Quem disse que nós fofocamos? – Maya se fazia de ofendida.  
- Bombom o dia que você não fofocar eu sou a Nicole Kidman!  
- Nicole, porque você e Tom Cruise se divorciaram? – Mel perguntara risonha.  
- Tão engraçada essa minha irmã! – Cold beijava a testa de Mel.  
- Aprendi com o melhor! – Mel piscava.  
- Comigo! – James sorria vitorioso.  
- Depois eu que sou convencido! – Cold fazia bico.  
- Coitadinho do meu marido! – Maya gargalhava.  
- E então? Já recrutaram os outros dois? – Mel perguntava olhando James.  
- Sim, e digamos que o Pulguento irá sem a Deusa Nipônica saber! – James respondia sentando no colo de Mel.  
- Assim você esmaga minha irmã seu Veado dos Infernos! – Cold puxava James para longe do colo de Mel.  
- Como assim o Johnny não vai avizar a Lana? – Maya encarava Cold séria.  
- Vocês sabem como a Lana é! Ela vai fazer a maior confusão, e blá, blá, blá, etc, etc e tal! Para quê arrumar confusão se podemos simplificar as coisas, omitindo o fato! – Cold falava com ar filosófico.  
- Essa foi profunda Coldezito! – James limpava lágrimas imáginarias.  
- Obrigado, eu sei que sou demais! – Cold piscara maroto.  
- Que horas vocês pretendem ir para o Ministério?  
- Iremos de manhã cedo, nos apresentaremos e depois almoçamos com a McGonagall em Hogwarts, em seguida vamos para a área do crime... – James falava sério.  
- Então é melhor irmos para casa, vocês tem muita coisa a arrumar ainda, dessa vez enfrentaram vampiros e não simples bruxos... – Maya olhava carinhosamente para Cold.  
- Sim, vou ir despedindo de meu pai, pegue as crianças!

O loiro nem esperara uma resposta da esposa, a beijara na testa e correra para dentro da mansão, sabia exatamente onde Draco deveria estar, na biblioteca dos Potter's, o único lugar naquela mansão que ele se sentia a vontade, entrou na biblioteca e viu o pai lá sentado no sofá lendo atentamente algum livro.

- Que conselho precisa dessa vez? – Draco retirava os óculos de leitura e fechava o livro encarando Cold.  
- Vampiros, preciso saber se os equipamentos que eu e James temos será o suficiente para lutar contra eles...  
- Pensei que iria pedir esse tipo de informação para aquele Maracujá de Gaveta... – Draco girara os olhos levantando-se fazendo Cold rir.  
- Acho que McGonagall não iria gostar tanto dessa conversa, mas eu tentarei ter com ela de qualquer forma, acontece que você já enfrentou um Vampiro em seu tempo de Auror e eu...  
- Queria saber como se derrotar aquele monstro? – Draco encarava Cold com seu par de olhos azuis gelo, Cold apenas consentira com a cabeça.  
- Por que você não para de enrolar o rapaz e fala logo Malfoy? – Harry adentrava a biblioteca ao lado de James.  
- Santo Potter! – Draco girara os olhos. – Porque não conta você a tal história? Você adora essa parte, aconselhar e descrever os fatos!  
- Não fui eu que derrotei o vampiro, mas sim você Malfoy, essa história é sua! – Harry rira divertido sentando-se no sofá, James apenas abafara uma gargalhada assim como Cold.  
- Que seja! – Draco girara os olhos categoricamente. – Vão precisar de uma estaca de prata, uma espada e suas varinhas, ponto final e acabou!  
- Só isso? – James erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- A espada é para cortar a cabeça do Vampiro assim você o matará na hora, vocês podem passar na espada sangue de homem morto, o sangue irá queimar a pele do monstro e o fará ficar um tempo imóvel, como um veneno. E a estaca vocês enfiam no coração, outro modo de mata-los.  
- Seria melhor você contar a história não acha pai? – Cold perguntava olhando Draco.  
- Não. – Draco finalizara virando de costas. – Só mais uma coisa Cold...  
- Sim?  
- Não permita que o vampiro entre em sua mente, se for preciso o mate antes de pegar qualquer informação, não o permita descobrir seu ponto fraco!  
- Mas pai eu...  
- Assunto encerrado! – Draco se dirigia para fora da biblioteca carrancudo fechando a porta logo atrás de si.  
- Eu não entendo porque ele NUNCA fala sobre esse assunto de vampiros! – Cold cruzava os braços.  
- É um assunto que ainda machuca seu pai Cold, tente entender... – Harry falara tristemente.  
- O que aconteceu quando o Sr.Malfoy enfrentou aquele Vampiro Geller?  
- É uma história longa filho, mas eu posso resumir para vocês em apenas uma parte. Tínhamos acabado de iniciar a nossa carreira de auror e Malfoy havia se apaixonado por Hermione, ela ainda não sabia que ele gostava dela e ele não sabia que ela estava reparando nele, então em uma noite Malfoy, eu e Rony fomos para uma missão, acontece que teríamos que confrontar o vampiro Geller, talvez um dos mais cruéis vampiros do mundo mágico, eu ainda estava muito ferido por causa de outra missão e fui facilmente derrotado, estávamos perdendo consideravelmente, foi quando Geller foi me dar a mordida da morte que Malfoy o azarou com as poucas forças que tinha, Geller entrou na mente de Malfoy e descobriu seu ponto fraco, no caso Hermione. Geller sorriu vitorioso e decidiu ir atrás de Hermione, nunca vi Malfoy tão desesperado na vida, ele mesmo muito ferido apartou até a casa de Hermione e conseguiu chegar a tempo de matar Geller, acontece que Malfoy quase morreu por causa do esforço. Bem depois disso ele passou um bom tempo no St.Mungus, assim como Rony e eu, e ele e sua mãe se envolveram... Hermione um dia me contou que ela perguntou para Malfoy o que Geller o havia feito ver em sua mente para ele se sentir tão mal por tanto tempo, ela me disse que Malfoy respondeu a morte de Dumbledore e a futura morte dela.  
- Eu não sabia disso... – Cold falara embasbacado.  
- Para enfrentar Vampiros se deve ter consciência de suas fraquesas, vocês tem consciência das suas? – Harry perguntara sério.

James abaixara a cabeça e Cold olhara para a janela vendo a bela paisagem, respirou fundo e riu de lado.

- Nós não vamos permitir que esses filhos da mãe ganhem de nós!  
- É isso aí Coldezito! – James abrira um sorriso.  
- Obrigado pela história Sr.Potter, eu e James vamos embora agora para organizar as coisas para a missão de amanhã...  
- Tenham boa sorte garotos!

Cold e James sorriram e saíram da biblioteca, suas esposas e filhos já os esperava no portão, cada um entrou em seu carro e despediu-se do outro, os dois carros aceleraram-se e voaram pela imensidão, Harry Potter ficou admirando seu filho e Cold irem embora, cada um com sua família.

- Voltem vivos rapazes... – Ele murmurara baixinho.

James adentrou a sua mansão, Lily dormia calmamente em seu colo, Harry correra escadaria acima alegando que o último episódio de seu desenho animado favorito acabava naquele dia, Ashlee correra logo atrás dele gritando que queria assistir junto a ele.

- Essas crianças! – Mel ria de lado. – Parece que Lily apagou mesmo...  
- Papai deveria ter comprado uma casa mais próxima a nossa, 4 horas de viagem não são para qualquer um, e ainda paramos umas trinta vezes porque Ash e Harry queriam fazer xixi! – James girava os olhos.  
- Não foi apenas Ash e Harry que foram fazer xixi não é? – Mel gargalhava.  
- Vou colocar a pequena na cama e organizar algumas coisas para amanhã...  
- Tudo bem, eu vou assistir o desenho com as crianças, coloca-las no banho e depois na cama... – Mel beijara docemente nos lábios do marido.

James caminhou até um dos quartos de sua mansão, destrancou a porta e adentrou, as paredes da cor vermelho sangue davam um ar rústico, o quarto era deveras imenso e as janelas eram acobertadas por imensas cortinas cor de vinho, no centro do quarto, dentro de uma caixa de vidro, repousava uma bela espada.

- A espada de Godric Gryffindor... – Murmurou.

Retirou a tampa da caixa de vidro, e de dentro dela pegou a bela espada com sua bainha, a apreciou durante um tempo e recordou-se de quando lhe deram tal raridade.

FLASH BACK - Sete anos atrás Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts

Quatro homens estavam de pé frente às duas gárgulas que protegiam a sala da diretora daquela escola, a professora Minerva McGonagall.

- Alguém pode falar logo a senha? – Cold bocejava.  
- Você não está preocupado pelo menos um pouco por sermos chamados aqui depois de tanto tempo? – Miguel perguntara perplexo.  
- Eu? Eu estou mais preocupado com minhas noites de sono! Nunca pensei que Amy podia chorar tanto! – Bufou.  
- E se tiver algo haver com mais bruxos das trevas? – Johnny perguntara engolindo seco.  
- Nunca saberemos se não entrarmos não é mesmo? – Riu James. – Honra dos Centauros!

Assim que o moreno terminara de dizer a senha as gárgulas abriram passagem, adentraram pela porta e logo chegaram a sala da diretora, surpreenderam-se ao ver seus pais, Draco, Harry e Rony estavam lá em pés enquanto McGonagall admirava algo de costas. Quando a velha diretora virou-se os quatro sorriram levemente.

- Como vai Mimi? – Cold perguntara maroto.

McGonagall sorriu em resposta, os olhava com um tremendo carinho, afastou-se de sua mesa revelando o que admirava a tão pouco tempo, Harry olhara para o filho com um imenso sorriso no rosto assim como Rony. Draco tinha os olhos fixados no quadro de Dumbledore.

- A última vez que estiveram nesta sala eram apenas garotos, hoje já são homens feitos! Casados e com filhos, vocês provaram ser grandes bruxos protegendo o mundo mágico diversas vezes... – McGonagall falava carinhosamente. – A espada de Godric Gryffindor deve ser guardada em Hogwarts, mas foi mais do que provado que nossa escola não está tão protegida assim, em uma reunião com os antigos diretores... – Ela abria os braços como mostrando os outros quadros. – Concluímos que tal espada estaria em maior segurança com vocês...  
- Está dizendo que ficará guardada com um de nós? – Johnny perguntara engolindo seco.  
- Exatamente... – McGonagall possuía os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Deverão a usar quando necessário, quando quiserem proteger um ente querido...  
- E não é apenas a espada de Gryffindor que ficará com vocês... – Harry Potter falara risonho. – A um certo tempo descobrimos outros objetos de poder que vinham dos quatro grandes criadores de Hogwarts...

Draco Malfoy dera um passo para frente, retirou o sobretudo negro e revelou em sua cintura uma bela espada, caminhou até McGonagall colocando a espada ao lado da de Godric Gryffindor, Rony sorriu de lado virou de costas e tirou de cima de uma cadeira um arco com uma bolsa dourada cheia de flechas, as colocou ao lado da espada de Draco. Por último Harry caminhou colocando um bumerangue azul com algumas pedras preciosas incrustadas.

- O arco e flecha de Rowena Ravenclaw, a espada de Salazar Slyntherin, o bumerangue de Helga Hufflepuff e por último a espada de Godric Gryffindor foram encontradas após a segunda guerra contra Voldemort... – Harry falara com um sorriso vitorioso. – Foram as armas de batalha dos quatro grandes bruxos criadores dessa escola...  
- Por que não nos contaram que tinham essas bugigangas antes? – Cold cruzara os braços. – Poderíamos ter as usado antes!  
- Não sabíamos se vocês eram dignos de tal privilégio... – Draco olhara sério para o filho.  
- Ah sim claro, mas para ser digno de lutar contra maníacos psicóticos das trevas, nós temos todo privilégio! – O loiro girara os olhos.  
- Cada um de vocês ficará responsável por proteger uma destas armas, poderão as usar contra bruxos ou monstros que venham das trevas, contanto que as use para o benefício de todos e não para o próprio... – McGonagall falara com um olhar orgulhoso.

Os quatro deram passos até a enorme mesa, cada um olhava atentamente tão belas armas de combate antigo, Cold sorriu maroto e bateu no ombro de James.

- Vamos, pega logo a espada do Gryffindor! 'Tá escrito na sua cara que você a quer!

James sorrira de lado para o amigo e pegara a bela espada com cuidado com medo de quebrá-la. Johnny pegou cuidadosamente o bumerangue de Helga Hufflepuff ao mesmo tempo que Miguel pegara o arco e flecha de Rowena Revenclaw.

- É parece que terei que ficar com a espada de Slyntherin! – Sorriu maroto a pegando não tão delicadamente.  
- Sejam sábios quando as usar...

FINAL DO FLASH BACK

James rira de lado com a lembraça, respirou fundo e sentou-se no chão com a espada no colo admirando cada detalhe daquela magnífica espada.

- Você fez daqui seu esconderijo... – Melanie tocara seu ombro.  
- Gosto daqui, me ajuda a refletir antes de cada missão...  
- Vai usa-la? – Perguntou a loira sentando-se ao lado do marido.  
- Não dessa vez, ainda é muito cedo, ela não é para ser usada dessa maneira qualquer...  
- Entendo... – Ela tocara levemente a espada. – É uma bela espada...  
- Não tão bela quanto a minha esposa, mas ainda sim bela! – James piscara maroto. – E ás crianças?  
- Dormindo feito pedra...

Ele levantou-se do chão e guardou a espada dentro da caixa de vidro a lacrando em seguida.

- Então parece que temos uma noite toda pela frente senhora Potter!  
- Você anda muito pervertido senhor Potter! – Ela rira levantando-se.  
- Assim você me ofende, eu apenas pensei em dançar com minha adorável esposa, coisa que não fazemos a muito tempo!  
- Não temos uma música... – Ela rira divertida.  
- Eu invento uma! – Ele piscara maroto a trazendo para perto de si, começando a cantarolar uma música qualquer.  
- Você é um péssimo cantor... – Mel rira olhando nos olhos verdes.  
- E você é uma péssima dançarina! – Ele a girara a beijando carinhosamente.

Cold chegara em sua casa, Amy havia adormecido no carro com o Sr.Butocas sobre si, este estava maior e mais gordo do que nunca, Maya retirou o amasso do colo da filha o levando para dentro enquanto Cold a pegava no colo e a levava para o quarto, Draco seu filho mais velho entrara na mansão e ficara por lá mesmo.  
Colocou a pequena na cama e ficou a admirando, Amy tinha os traços de sua família e isso era evidente, beijou-lhe a testa como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida, suspirou fundo e sorriu.

- Espero que quando você crescer você não cisme de arranjar um namorado logo de cara, e que nenhum amigo de seu irmão se apaixone por você...  
- Sabe isso é meio impossível já que ela tem o sangue dos Potter's também... – Maya murmurara no ouvido de Cold que sorrira.  
- Não me lembre dessa vergonha!

Ele cobrira a filha e beijara os lábios de Maya que sorria alegremente, saíram do quarto da pequena fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

- Onde está Draco? – Perguntou o loiro.  
- Deve estar tomando banho, sabe como ele é... – Maya girara os olhos.  
- Você deve estar cansada, vá descansar...  
- Você vai preparar as coisas para a missão?  
- Sim, então é melhor nem me esperar... – Ele piscara maroto.  
- Só porque eu iria usar minha camisola de onçinha essa noite! – Maya fazia bico.  
- Ok, pode me esperar! – Cold gargalhara e a beijara com fervor.  
- Ficarei lendo enquanto te espero...  
- Leia contos eróticos assim ajudará bastante!  
- Pervertido!  
- Oncinha!

Ele mostrara a língua e andara pelo imenso corredor descendo pelas escadas, pode escutar a gargalhada da esposa de longe, adentrou na porta que ficava atrás da escadaria e desceu mais uma escadaria, até chegar no porão, acendeu as luzes com o toque da varinha. O porão daquela ,mansão tinha todas as paredes cheias de armas, sejam elas contra lobisomens, vampiros, gigantes, todas delicadamente dependuradas e no centro sobre uma mesa de vidro, em cima de uma almofada verde com prata, repousava uma espada de cabo verde em forma de serpente.  
Aproximou-se lentamente da espada passando a mão por cima da mesma, quando escutou um barulho e ergueu a varinha, virando-se bruscamente e vendo seu filho sentado sobre uma mesa de canto.

- Assim você acaba me enfartando antes da hora! – Cold girara os olhos.  
- Parte quando para a missão?  
- Amanhã, vai cuidar de sua mãe e irmã para mim?  
- Você sabe que sim, e ainda tenho que cuidar do Sr.Butocas esqueceu? – Draco sorrira de lado.  
- Claro, ele também é seu irmão! Mas sabe se virar...  
- Essa espada é...  
- Bonita não é mesmo? – Cold pegava a espada nas mãos e a levava calmamente até Draco que a olhava maravilhado.  
- Ela é fantástica!  
- Quer me ajudar a limpa-la? – Cold perguntara com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Eu posso?  
- Claro! Porque não? Apenas tome cuidado, porque se eu arranha-la seu avô me mata...  
- Pode deixar comigo!  
- Então pegue dentro daquela gaveta um pano verde...

O garotinho de cabelos loiros correra até a gaveta na qual o pai apontara pegando dois panos verdes, Cold ficará lá limpando a espada de Slyntherin com seu filho, nunca pensou que poderia sentir aquilo na vida, aquela sensação de pai e filho, foi quando começou a ensinar animagia a seu prodígio, Maya quase o matara quando descobrira, ficou durante quatro anos ensinando a Draco a se transformar em animago e por mais que o pequeno fosse novo demais, ele conseguira se transformar, ele conseguira virar um belo filhote de lobo branco de olhos cinzas.

- Pai, posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
- Fala...  
- Um dia eu vou ser tão forte quanto você?  
- Você vai ser mais poderoso e forte do que eu ou seu avô! – Cold sorrira vitorioso. – Você conseguiu virar um animago com apenas oito anos, é o melhor em quadribol e é meu filho!

Draco alargara seu sorriso, seus olhinhos azuis gelo brilharam no mesmo instante, Cold bagunçara os cabelos lisos do filho.

- Vamos terminar de limpar isso que você ainda tem que me ajudar a organizar meus equipamentos para a missão...  
- Eu vou poder te ajudar com isso também? – Draco sorrira mostrando todos seus dentes.  
- É claro, filhos servem para quê? Mandar e explorar é claro! – Cold falava pomposamente caindo na gargalhada junto de Draco.

Fazia um tempo que Johnny havia chegado em casa e colocado suas pequenas na cama, Lana dormia serenamente a seu lado, mas ele não tinha sono nenhum. Se sentia feliz em ir para uma caçada ao lado de James, Cold e Miguel, seria como os velhos tempos, e por mais que ele soubesse que não era mais um adolescente queria sentir aquilo, queria lutar por aquilo. Levantou-se da cama e calçou os chinelos, saindo pé ante pé do quarto.  
Andou durante algum tempo pelo corredor escuro, xingando-se mentalmente por não ter pego a varinha, desceu as escadas e escutou um barulho vindo da sala ao lado, arqueou uma sobrancelha e caminhou até lá, a lareira estava acesa e sua filha casula Megan olhava atentamente para o fogo.

- O que minha princesa faz sozinha no meio da noite nessa sala?  
- Perdi o sono... – Ela fazia bico.  
- Então parece que não fui o único... – Ele sorrira gentilmente. – Quer ver algo legal?

A pequena ruiva fizera que sim com a cabeça e pulara no colo do pai, ele subira toda escadaria da casa até chegar no sótão, abrira a porta com um imenso sorriso adentrando junto a filha. O sótão possuía fotos dele e dos marotos pregadas por toda parede, fotos deles com 10 até os 20 anos, Megan descera do colo do pai olhando todas as fotos maravilhada.

- Nossa... – Murmurou a pequena.  
- Não era isso que eu queria te mostrar... – Johnny rira a virando e apontando para um canto do sótão onde em cima de um móvel, repousava uma bela caixa azul.

A garotinha como qualquer criança curiosa correu até a caixa a abrindo cuidadosamente, vira então um belo bumerangue azul com pedras preciosas.

- Uau!  
- Esse era o bumerangue de Helga Huflepuff, uma das criadoras de Hogwarts...  
- Me conta a história de Hogwarts papai? – Megan tinha os olhos brilhando em emoção.  
- Claro princesa!

Ela se aninhara no colo de Johnny segurando e apreciando o bumerangue, escutando palavra por palavra, até adormecer, o maroto olhou a filha com tanto carinho que ficara se lembrando de quando ela e a irmã nasceram, o momento mais feliz da vida dele.

Miguel estava dentro de uma sala de sua casa onde estava cuidadosamente as flechas e o arco e flecha de Rowena Ravenclaw, a bolsa dourada e as fechas dourada, cada uma separada, colocada sobre uma imensa mesa coberta por um pano negro.

- Ok, se o senhor vai ficar aí a noite toda pelo menos deveria fazer menos barulho! – A voz de um garotinho fizera com que Miguel risse e virasse para trás.  
- Sua mãe não vai gostar nada de saber que você não está na cama...  
- Ela só vai saber se você contar! – O garotinho sorrira maroto. – E aí? Essas são as flechas da criadora da Cornival não é?

- Sim...  
- Sinistro...  
- Blake...  
- Sim papy?  
- Você tem andado demais com Draco II e Cold! Lembre-me de proibir isso! – Miguel sorrira maroto.  
- Mamãe disse que você vai com o tio Cold, o tio James e o tio Johnny para uma missão amanhã...  
- É verdade, não gostou?  
- 'Cê tá brincando? EU esperava por isso a anos!  
- Querendo se ver livre de mim seu pestinha?  
- Que nada! Apenas quero me vangloriar para meus amigos que meu pai acabou com alguns imbecis das trevas!  
- Por Merlim, ele está ficando com Cold e Draco II! – Miguel batera na testa.  
- Olhe o lado bom querido, ele não é loiro... – A voz de Sophie fizera com que os dois se virassem.  
- Er... Mãe o papai que me acordou!  
- Hey! – Miguel franzia o cenho.  
- Os dois, já para a cama! – Sophie ria divertida.  
- Sim senhora! – Os dois faziam pose de exército e saiam de dentro da sala.

Sophie ficou olhando por um tempo para aquele arco e flecha, apagou as luzes e fechou a porta.

Já eram cinco horas da manhã, cada maroto se levantava pé ante pé de sua cama, estavam se preparando para irem para a missão, para se apresentarem e finalmente irem caçar.

James levantara-se da cama e beijara os lábios de Melanie que dormia tranqüilamente, ela se remexeu um pouco e ele rira de lado, pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço fazendo aparecer uma linda rosa branca, a colocou em seu travesseiro ao lado da esposa, caminhou para o banheiro se aprontando.

A porta do quarto de seus filhos estavam todas entreabertas, adentrou o quarto de Harry beijando a testa do filho e saindo em seguida a fechando devidamente, entrou no quarto de Ashlee, acariciou os cabelos da filha e beijou-lhe a bochecha. Ao sair do quarto da filha do meio e fechar a porta virou-se para ir ao quarto da casula, mas esta estava lá o olhando com cara de choro e segurando um urso de pelúcia.

- Papai...  
- Volte para a cama docinho, papai tem que ir trabalhar...  
- Mas... Mas... BUÁáÁÁááAàÁáÀaÁààÁàÀ...  
- Calma, não chora, 'tá pode chorar, mas chora baixo pra não acordar a todos e... Ai meu Merlim...  
- Buááááááááááááááááááááá...  
- Se você parar de chorar eu prometo que trago um presente especial para você ok?  
- O sinhô jura? – A pequena Lily parara de chorar imediatamente abrindo um imenso sorriso.  
- Juro! – James suspirava fundo. – Mas você tem que ir dormir!  
- Sim eu já vou, bom trabaio papai!

A pequena dera um abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha de James que sorrira divertido, a vendo entrar correndo para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta, desceu a longa escadaria e viu ao pé da escada uma mochila, certamente Melanie havia se levantado no meio da noite e preparado suas coisas para a missão. Apanhou a mochila e a jogou nas costas saindo pela porta da mansão e atravessando o imenso jardim, ao chegar no portão onde havia um belo P, olhou para trás, Melanie estava na varanda de seu quarto segurando a rosa branca e a cheirando, mandou um beijo para a esposa e saiu pelo portão.

Cold acordara com Maya enchendo de beijos seu rosto, remexeu-se e reclamou, ela ria e começara a fazer cócegas no marido que logo pulou da cama sorridente.

- Cócegas é sacanagem! – Ele sorrira.  
- E beijo?  
- Beijo eu gosto! – Ele fazia cara de criança beijando a esposa.

Correu para o banheiro para se aprontar, em meia hora saíra de lá e olhara o relógio que marcava 5:00 em ponto, ele sempre tinha que acordar meia hora mais cedo por causa de seu complexo de beleza.

- Vou me despedir das crianças... – Ele abraçara a mulher com carinho.  
- Cold... – Maya fazia bico.  
- Para você não ficar triste... – Ele tirara do bolso uma caixinha de veludo negra.  
- Está querendo me comprar? – Ela fingia-se brava.  
- Abra e vê se você se vende!

Ela abrira a caixinha vendo um belo colar de diamantes em forma de coração, abrira a boca categoricamente olhando para o marido.

- Mas isso deve ter sido uma fortuna!  
- Dinheiro é feito para gastar! – Ele piscara maroto.  
- Acabei de me vender! – Ela se jogara nos braços do marido o beijando com fervor.  
- Cuide das crianças ok?  
- Pode deixar comigo, e você trate de resolver logo esse caso e voltar para casa!  
- Seu desejo é uma ordem minha Bombom!

A beijou pela última vez e saíra do quarto, entrara no quarto de Amy, ela estava acordada sentada na cama acariciando os pêlos do Sr.Butocas.

- Volta logo dessa vez papai... – Falou fazendo bico.  
- Farei o possível minha tampinha de yakult! – Ele a enchera de beijinhos a fazendo gargalhar alto.  
- Papai?  
- Sim?  
- Ela era forte? – Amy perguntava olhando Cold nos olhos.  
- Quem?  
- Amy La Blanck, mamãe sempre diz que eu tenho o nome dela porque ela foi uma das mulheres mais valentes e poderosas do mundo mágico, e porque ela foi sua namorada...

Cold engolira seco por um instante, Amy La Blanck sempre fora uma pessoa que ele jamais esqueceria, e sempre que olhava nos olhinhos azuis da filha se lembrava daquela mulher.

- Ela foi a melhor bruxa que eu conheci... – Ele finalizara.  
- Mamãe disse que eu pareço muito com ela...  
- E você parece, você vai ser a melhor bruxa do mundo mágico você vai ver... – Ele abraçara a filha fortemente. – Se cuida e vê se não arranja problemas!  
- Pode deixar, Draco e Sr.Butocas vão cuidar de mim e eu cuido da mamãe!  
- Combinado então! – Ele beijara a testa da filha.

Saíra com ela e descera a escadaria, Draco seu filho estava lá segurando a mochila nas costas, Cold fez um gesto para que ele arremessasse a mochila e esta fora logo arremessada. Bagunçou os cabelos do filho e sorriu.

- Não arranjem problemas enquanto eu estiver fora!  
- Cuidarei para que Amy não enlouqueça a mamãe! – Draco sorrira maroto.  
- E eu cuidarei para que Draco não caia na porrada com o Harry!  
- Ok e o Sr.Butocas cuidará para que vocês não destruam a mansão! – Cold piscara maroto saindo pela porta da mansão.

Ele escutava seus filhos gritarem tchau para ele enquanto atravessava o portão que possuía o símbolo M de sua família, havia feito um lema com Maya que sempre que ele fosse para uma missão não olharia para trás, sempre olharia para frente.

Miguel despedia-se de Sophie no jardim de sua casa, enquanto Blake corria atrás de Dean dizendo que era um Chupa Cabra e que iria o comer até o destroçar, o pequeno escondera-se atrás da saia de Sophie o que fez Miguel gargalhar alto.

- Blake pare de perturbar seu irmão!  
- Ok, eu dou uma trela para ele de 10 minutos! – Blake sorria maroto abraçando o pai. – Boa sorte pai, acabe com aqueles vampiros!  
- Deixa comigo!  
- Tchau papai... – Dean abraçava o pai carinhosamente.  
- Cuide da sua mãe viu? Seu irmão é muito irresponsável para isso... – Miguel falava risonho o que fez Blake fazer bico e gritar "HEY!" em desaprovação do comentário.  
- Sim sinhô...

Ele beijara os lábios de Sophie com amor e carinho quando separou-se da ruiva e viu sua filha do meio, ruivinha e linda aproximar dele com algo nas mãos, olhou para ela com um imenso sorriso.

- É para dar sorte... – Suzan colocara um colar com uma estrela no pescoço do pai. – Fui eu que fiz...  
- Obrigado minha ruivinha... – Ele a abraçara fortemente.  
- Boa sorte querido...  
- Obrigado...

Ele jogou a mochila nas costas e acenou para a família que acenava carinhosamente, até Blake falar que o chupa cabra encarnara em si novamente e começara a correr atrás de Dean que gritava a corria fazendo Suzan cair no chão gargalhando e Sophie bater na testa. Atravessou o portão com o brasão Z de sua família sorridente.

Johnny levantara pé ante pé, deixando em seu travesseiro uma carta para Lana, sabia que ela iria no mínimo o matar quando descobrisse que fora a uma caçada com os marotos, mas preferiu arriscar. Saiu do quarto e começou a caminhar com a mochila nos ombros e os sapatos nas mãos.

- PAPAI! – A voz de sua filha mais velha Cassy o fez desequilibrar caindo no chão.  
- Argh! Cassy, quer me matar?  
- Onde você vai?  
- Eu? Trabalhar ora mais!  
- As 5:00 da manhã?  
- Desde quando a senhorita controla meu serviço? – Ele franzia o cenho levantando-se do chão e descendo a escadaria de sua mansão com Cassy logo atrás de si.  
- Vou contar para a mamãe!  
- Por Merlim você pode parar de me seguir?  
- De jeito nenhum! Mamãe disse que toda vez que o senhor fica sozinho se mete em confusão!  
- Eu só devo ter pregado chiclete de alcaçuz na varinha de Merlim! – Johnny batia na testa.

Ele olhara para o alto da escada e então avistara a imagem de Lana descendo a escadaria com uma cara de poucos amigos, logo atrás de si a pequena Megan bocejava e espreguiçava-se.

- Johnny Weasley onde o senhor pensa que vai as 5:00 da manhã sem ME AVISAR? – Lana perguntava ameaçadora.

- Err... Pensei em... PESCAR!

- Pescar? A ESSA HORA?

- Quanto mais cedo, mais peixes amor!  
- Mas você não disse que ia trabalhar? – Cassy perguntava sorrindo de lado.  
- Você não ia para a missão com os tios Cold, James e Miguel? – Megan arqueava a sobrancelha.  
- Ai meu Merlim... – Johnny batia na testa novamente.

Lana sorriu e abraçou o marido o que o fez esbugalhar os olhos na mesma hora, ela o beijou nos lábios e acariciou sua face.

- Anda vai se atrasar, você sabe como Miguel é rigoroso com horários...  
- Mas...  
- Eu sei quando meu marido fica feliz de uma hora para outra, eu te conheço Johnny, sei que você ia acabar indo a uma caçada mais cedo ou mais tarde...  
- Desculpe por não contar...  
- Além do mais eu estou indo para Milão! O que deixa uma mulher mais tranqüila do que fazer compras em Milão?  
- Não faço idéia! – Johnny rira divertido.  
- Apenas se cuida ok?  
- Me cuidarei... – Ele a beijara furiosamente.

Beijara a bochecha de Cassy e de Megan, as duas pareciam não fazer idéia do que estava acontecendo, piscou para Lana e saíra pela porta, passou pelo jardim e pelo portão com o brasão W dos Weasley's. Ao chegar na rua vira Miguel e James saindo de suas mansões, e em seguida Cold.

Ambos sorriram marotos e caminharam até o primeiro carro de Cold que estava encostado no meio fio ao lado do portão de sua mansão, ele adentrou e os três logo fizeram o mesmo. Cold e James na frente, Miguel e Johnny atrás. Os marotos estavam de volta a ação!


	6. Vampiros

**N/A** Presente de Natal para vocês haioahaio, espero que curtam o cap ok? Não vou responder os coments pq tem poucos, no próximo cap eu respondo ok? XD Esse cap está sendo dedicado a Thati, espero que goste xD e outra coisa, a música inserida é a In The End do Linkin Park.  
Beijos para vocês e um excelente Natal!

**_Vampiros _**

Um carro parara frente a porta do Ministério da Magia, de dentro dele quatro homens saíram, todos com um ar de tranqüilidade inexplicável, muitas mulheres que saiam do prédio, abriram categoricamente a boca ao vê-los, sim os quatro eram realmente muito bonitos.

- Sr.Malfoy, quer que eu cuide do carro? – Um senhor de terno negro falara sorridente.  
- Não desta vez Alfred, seremos breves hoje! – O loiro retirara os óculos escuros e piscara maroto.

Adentraram o prédio como se fossem os donos de tudo aquilo, todos os observava com caras de espanto, adentraram o elevador tentando ignorar os murmúrios, quando o elevador parara no nono andar saíram tranqüilamente, caminharam por um extenso corredor e ficaram frente a uma bela porta.

- Ok quem terá a honra de abrir? – James sorria maroto.  
- Não obrigado! – Miguel cruzara os braços.  
- Sabe não estou muito afim de escutar o Percy gritando comigo... – Johnny girara os olhos.  
- Ora Pulguento, o Picy é seu irmão! – Cold piscara risonho. – Deixem que eu abro...

Os três deram um passo para trás, Cold alargou seu sorriso e dera um belo chute com a perna esquerda na porta de madeira, esta abrira num estrondo assustando ás duas pessoas dentro da sala, uma mulher e um senhor.

- MALFOYYYYYYY!!! – Berrara Percy.  
- Como vai Picy? – Adentrara calmamente passando por cima da porta derrubada.  
- VOCÊ DESTRUIU MINHA PORTA!!!  
- Ora Picy não seja mal educado, temos visitas! – James falava adentrando ao lado de Johnny e Miguel.  
- O que esses dois fedelhos fazem aqui?  
- Fedelhos? – Miguel arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- Sabe Picy, eu não sou mais fedelho, já cresci e já tenho filhos! – Johnny sentava sobre a mesa do velho.  
- Saia da minha mesa Johnny...  
- Não obrigado... – Johnny sorria divertido.  
- Picy, seus modos a cada dia que passam estão se deteriorando, tsc, tsc, tsc... – Cold balançava a cabeça negativamente. – De qualquer forma só viemos avisar que Miguel e Johnny estarão nesta missão conosco e que essa coisa aí... – Ele apontava para Tabata sentada frente à mesa. – Não poderá ir em meu carro, sabe como é né? Não cabe...  
- Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas Malfoy! – Percy empurrava Johnny de cima de sua mesa.  
- Eles nem são inomináveis, não tem experiência! – Tabata levantava nervosa.  
- Ora pode crer que experiência é o que eles mais tem! – James franzia o cenho.  
- Nós quatro desde os tempos de Hogwarts que enfrentamos bruxos das trevas e blá, blá, blá! – Cold jogava as mãos para o alto.  
- E somos animagos, o que ajuda muito nesse caso... – Continuava Miguel olhando seriamente para a mulher.  
- EU tenho mais experiência com Vampiros do que qualquer um deste Ministério!  
- Não é porque viu seus pais serem assassinados por um deles que você sabe TUDO sobre eles! – Cold urrara. – VOCÊ JULGA AS PESSOAS SEM CONHECE-LAS NÃO CONHECE COMPAIXÃO NEM PIEDADE, NÃO SABE O QUE É AMOR, E QUEM SABE FOI ATÉ VOCÊ QUEM MATOU SALLY!  
- FORJAZ ERA UMA VAMPIRA, TEVE O QUE MERECEU!  
- VOCÊ É QUE VAI TER O QUE MERECE QUANDO MORRER E ARDER NO MÁRMORE DO INFERNO!  
- JÁ BASTA OS DOIS! – Percy berrara fazendo os dois se calarem. – Se você quer que esses seus amigos vão a tal missão, não posso fazer nada! Mas Tabata irá com vocês!

Cold bufara em resposta saindo pela porta derrubada, seguido por James, Miguel e Johnny que fez questão de olhar com desprezo para o Tio, Tabata Williams apanhou sua bolsa e jogou os cabelos negros para trás saindo logo atrás dos marotos.

Cold adentrara o carro assim como os outros, Tabata fez o mesmo resmungando coisas inaudíveis.

- Para onde agora Listras? – Johnny perguntava sem olhar a mulher.  
- Hogsmead... – Cold falara em tom de tédio ligando o carro.

O silêncio pairava naquele carro e ninguém ousava dizer nada, o carro voava dentre as nuvens, o que fazia James gargalhar alto e Tabata girar os olhos, não podia acreditar como aqueles quatro eram infantis e mesmo assim eram os bruxos mais respeitados do mundo mágico.

Enquanto isto na mansão Malfoy, Maya lia um livro na sala de estar enquanto Draco e Blake brincavam com suas vassouras novas, Amy parecia um tanto chateada com o fato do pai ir para mais uma missão em um tão curto tempo, a pequena estava sentada ao piano e tocava cada tecla calmamente, saindo uma melodia triste.  
Um vento forte abrira a janela e ela erguia o rosto, franziu o cenho sem entender aquilo, caminhou até a janela a fechando, o Sr.Butocas aparecera no corredor dando um miado de alegria.

- Amasso maluco... – Murmurou entrando em seu quarto.

Foi até frente seu espelho e ficou se olhando, sempre se achou parecida com seu pai, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, quando os abriu não era mais a imagem de uma garotinha que ela via, mas sim de uma mulher, uma bela mulher de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

- Você passara por uma provação, não desaponte seu pai! – A mulher falava dando uma piscadela. – Você é forte mesmo sendo uma garotinha...

Amy abrira a boca e prendera a respiração, seu coração estava acelerado e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, deu dois passos para trás, a mulher no espelho apontou para sua escrivaninha.

- Retire a gaveta e procure no fundo, tem algo que lhe pertence...

A imagem se desfizera e Amy gritara, um grito agudo que fez Maya correr até o quarto da filha e Draco que voava pelos jardins, quase cair de sua vassoura.

Cold estacionara o carro frente ao Três Vassouras, sentiu um aperto no coração quase inexplicável, franziu o cenho e respirou fundo.

- Algum problema Listras? – James perguntara preocupado.  
- Bobagem... – Cold forçara um sorriso saindo de dentro do carro.

Hogsmead parecia mais sombria do que o normal, todas as lojas fechadas e o sol se pondo, Johnny engolira seco ao sentir uma brisa fria tocar-lhe o rosto.

- Acho melhor nos separamos... – Miguel falara sério.  
- É melhor para investigar... – Cold olhara para Miguel e rira levemente.  
- Ok, eu vou com o Pulguento! – James fazia sinal para Johnny e ambos iam para os lados das lojas de roupas.  
- Ok eu e Penas vamos para as proximidades da Floresta Proibida... – Cold virara de lado já seguindo seu rumo.  
- Enquanto a mim? – Tabata perguntava impaciente.  
- Oh! Você? Pensei que tinha evaporado... – Cold girara os olhos. – Você faz o que quiser! 'Tô pouco me lixando se um sangue suga vai sugar seu sangue!

Miguel abafara uma gargalhada ao ver a mulher bufar de raiva do comentário de seu amigo, começaram a andar em direção a floresta, com Tabata em seus calcanhares, até que a noite caíra por completo, James e Johnny voltaram a se juntar a Cold e Miguel e continuaram suas investigações ao redor da floresta, esta que passava dentro de Hogwarts e próxima a Hogsmead, estava mais sinistra do que o comum.

- Acho melhor voltarmos ao carro... – Tabata falara séria.  
- Você não acha nada! – Cold girara os olhos.

Um vulto passara correndo por detrás dos cinco, Johnny sentira todos seus pelos do corpo se arrepiarem de uma forma incrível, James enfiara a mão dentro das vestes caçando sua varinha, enquanto Miguel olhava de um lado para o outro. Cold tinha o cenho franzido e Tabada mordia o lábio inferior.

- O que fazem em minha floresta?

Uma voz rouca e sinistra saia de dentro da imensidão, revelando um homem pálido de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos.

- Não estamos em "sua" floresta, estamos apenas ao redor da floresta de Hogwarts! – Cold falara calmamente.  
- Humano ousado... – O homem falara com um sorriso de deboche.  
- É você que tem atacado as pessoas? – James apontava sua varinha para o homem.  
- Atacar humanos? – O homem rira e revelara suas presas. – Como essas pessoas são pouco cordiais...  
- Ô Conde Drácula, eu não tenho o dia todo não! – Cold bufara.  
- Você terá de nos acompanhar até o Ministério... – Miguel falara calmo.  
- Não gosto de sair de minha floresta, diga ao seu Ministro que não irei desta vez...

O vampiro mal pode terminar sua fala, já que Tabata sacara sua varinha em uma velocidade tremenda o lançara-lhe um feitiço, o vampiro se esquivara rapidamente, fazendo com que outros seis saíssem da imensidão negra.

- MAS QUE DROGA! EU SABIA QUE ELA IRIA DAR PROBLEMAS! – Cold urrara.

Os marotos tentavam se defender dos vampiros com alguns feitiços, mas era quase inevitável, Tabata fora jogada longe pelo homem, este se aproximara dela rapidamente ficando sobre seu corpo quase inerte.

- Eu não mordo uma mulher a mais de três anos... – Falara seriamente o homem. – Não desperdiçarei meu tempo lhe mordendo...

Ele se afastara rapidamente, mas Tabata levantara-se e fincara um punhal em seu coração, o corpo do vampiro ficara em chamas e logo seu corpo virara cinzas, ela tinha um olhar malévolo, que possuía mistura de ódio e tristeza, mas congelara ao ver um outro homem saindo de dentro da floresta.

Um homem de cabelos negros, olhos negros e porte de nobre, ela engolira seco ao vê-lo brincar com uma varinha nos dedos e revelar seus belos dentes caninos, não pode apreciar o tal vampiro por muito tempo já que fora arremessada para longe por uma vampira de cabelos ruivos e olhos cinzas.

Cold berrava a todos para que não matassem os vampiros, que os queria vivos, passara sangue de homem morto em uma espada de prata qualquer e feria os monstros sem mata-los.

James limitava-se em esquivar-se dos ataques do vampiro que lhe atacava, não entendia o porque dele não tentar lhe morder, mas preferiu não dar idéia.

Miguel usava todos os feitiços que conhecia para repelir vampiros, alguns funcionavam, outros não, mas sua mente estava a mil, aquela sensação de lutar por algo lhe dava felicidade.

Johnny gargalhava enquanto duelava contra outro vampiro, não se importava mais com nada, aquele momento era único para ele, era um momento especial.

Foi quando o vampiro que saíra da imensidão negra se aproximara de Cold o ferindo brutalmente, o loiro cuspira sangue e encarara nos orbes negros do monstro, James berrara seu nome, mas parecia não conseguir alcansá-lo.

_" – Não vou lhe ferir..."_

Cold franzira o cenho, o vampiro falava dentro de sua cabeça, mas não mexia os lábios.

_" – Isto é telepatia, posso vasculhar em toda sua mente, mesmo sendo um perito em oclumencia e legimencia você não pode me impedir de penetrar sua mente..."_

Cold sentia-se fraco, e tonto, algo estava enfiado em sua barriga e lhe dava muita dor, baixou os olhos e respirou fundo, a mão daquele maldito vampiro estava dentro de sua barriga e parecia lhe atravessar a pele.

_" – Vai me morder coisa horrorosa?"_

_" – Não mordo humanos desde que descobri outro modo de sobrevivência!"_

_" – Quem está matando essas pessoas se não são vocês?"_

_" – A pergunta certa é: Você está preparado para enfrentar vampiros?"_

_" – Estou preparado para partir sua cara se não retirar esse braço de dentro de mim!"_

_" – Hostilidade, algo que parece você ter muito, não é Cold Malfoy?"_

_" – Que lindo você descobriu meu nome!"_

_" – Não é apenas isto que descobri, você ainda sente um enorme peso na consciência por não ter conseguido proteger por completo sua ex noiva, Amy La Blanck..."_

Os olhos de Cold se espreitaram, o tal vampiro lhe fizera rever toda a cena de morte de Amy, uma morte que ele jamais superaria...

_- Cold... – Ela olhou levemente para trás com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. – Cuide bem do Sr.Butocas...  
- A-amy... – Ele fazia o máximo de esforço para falar.  
- Aconteça o que acontecer sempre seja feliz, obrigada por ter feito parte da minha vida..._

_- Adeus Madonna... – Ela murmurara.  
- AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! – O berro de Cold fez com que ele sentisse dor em todos seus órgãos em todo seu corpo._

Ele chorara, um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo mágico chorava feito criança e implorava ao vampiro que tirasse aquela imagem de dentro de sua cabeça, o vampiro dera um sorriso de leve e a imagem desaparecera da mente do loiro.

_"- Vocês mataram meu filho, deveriam sofrer até a morte... – Murmurara."_

_" – Eu não matei ninguém..."_

_" – Mas aquela mulher matou! Matou meus dois filhos..."_

_" – Ela estava se defendendo..."_

_" – Ela estava sendo sanguinária!"_

_" – Você não sabe do que está falando..."_

_" – Você é quem não sabe, senhor Malfoy, talvez saiba quando perder sua nova preciosidade..."_

O Vampiro saltara para longe de Cold retirando o braço de dentro da barriga do maroto, o mais estranho é que não havia ferimento, nem arranhão, mas ele sentia-se cansado, sentia-se exalsto.

- VAMOS EMBORA! TEMOS ALGO A FAZER! – Berrara o vampiro.

E fora como fumaça que eles desapareceram, Tabata estava sentada com o rosto pálido, ela olhava com os olhos esbulhados para Cold que respirava com dificuldade ao chão.

- COLD! NÃO DORME! – Miguel sacudia o amigo.  
- COLD! – Johnny berrava.  
- Listras, cara, não sei o que houve, mas não dorme! – James olhava sério para o maroto.  
- Amy...  
- O quê? – Johnny erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Estão indo atrás de minha filha... – Cold falara com dificuldade. – Precisamos ir...

James e Miguel apoiavam Cold pelos ombros, ele tinha uma expressão fraca de dar dó, Tabata tremia por completo, e Johnny a erguera com um braço.

- Isso, é tudo culpa dela... – Cold falara fracamente. – Estão indo atrás de minha filha por culpa dela...  
- Nada vai acontecer com Amy, calma cara! – Johnny falara sério.

O olhar frio de Cold pairava sobre Tabata, ela engolira seco, sim, se ela não tivesse se precipitado talvez nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo, sentiu o gosto amargo da culpa em sua boca, e se algo acontecesse a filha de Cold por sua causa? Balançou a cabeça negativamente, ela não era o tipo de mulher de expressar seus sentimentos e não seria naquela hora que ela expressaria.

Na mansão Malfoy, Amy dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama abraçada a um urso de pelúcia, abriu os olhos lentamente e bocejou, levantando-se em seguida e abrindo a gaveta, a retirando por completo. No fundo da gaveta, um envelope, engolira seco e o abrira, fotos... Sim muitas fotos de Cold, seu pai, na época de jovem junto da mulher do espelho, ficou olhando as fotos boquiaberta até achar dois papeis, um com uma lista e outro com a letra da música que ela cantara.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas deverá me acompanhar... – Uma voz fria e arrastara falara a suas costas.

Amy girara o calcanhar e vira a imagem de um homem vestido completamente de negro, os olhos da mesma cor e os cabelos negros lisos.

- Não obrigada... – Respondera séria.  
- Não é um pedido...  
- Hum... Ok... – Amy respirara fundo, pigarreava e gritara com todos seus pulmões.

O Vampiro tentara calar a boca da pequena Malfoy, mas ela mordera sua mão e correra até a porta, seu irmão Draco aparecera na mesma hora assustado, ao ver aquele homem logo se dera conta que era um vampiro.

- CORRE AMY! – O pequeno loiro berrara.

A garotinha começara a descer as escadas correndo, mas na sala sua mãe duelava contra uma vampira, resolveu subir novamente, a casa estava cercada de vampiros.

- Saia do meu caminho garoto, não quero te machucar... – O homem falara sério.  
- Qual seu nome? – Draco perguntara sério.  
- Row Zagory, não sei o que isso faz diferença garoto... – O vampiro mostrara seus dentes.  
- Quero saber o nome do primeiro filhote de cruz credo que eu vou mandar para o inferno! – Draco sorrira de lado.

A imagem do garotinho se transformando em um filhote de lobo branco fizera com que Zagory ergue-se ambas sobrancelhas, com toda certeza Cold Malfoy havia treinado seu filho mais velho, sorriu de lado e sacara uma varinha de seu bolso, falando um feitiço e fazendo Draco voar longe e bater contra a parede caindo inconsciente.

- DRACO!!! – Amy corria socorrendo o irmão que voltava ao normal.

Zagory caminhara até Amy e ajoelhara-se ao lado dela, acariciou os cabelos da garota a fazendo cair inconsciente em seu colo, a pegou com delicadeza, e caminhou descendo a escadaria da mansão com a pequena nos braços.

- SOLTE MINHA FILHA! – Maya urrara.  
- Sinto muito senhora Malfoy... – Zagory balançara negativamente a cabeça. – VAMOS TODOS EMBORA!!!

Todos os vampiros ali presentes viravam fumaça de um a um, Maya tentara correr até Zagory, mas ele desaparecera antes dela concegui o alcançar, deitada ao chão de sua mansão a mulher chorara, chorara compulsivamente, Draco descia as escadas cambaleando e deitara ao lado da mãe.

- Levaram Amy... – Maya murmurara.

James estacionara o carro frente a mansão Malfoy, Cold ainda parecia fraco e com ajuda de Miguel e Johnny ele adentrara pelos portões, Tabata os seguia em silêncio, Draco estava sentado no balanço do jardim e correra ao ver o pai, Cold sentira um aperto no coração ao ver seu filho com alguns ematomas, o abraçou fortemente.

- Pai, a Amy eles... – O menininho não conseguia falar.  
- Não... – Cold murmurara. – De novo não...

Largara os marotos e o filho para trás e correra adentrando a mansão, onde Sophie, Lana, Mel e Maya estavam, Maya chorava enquanto as amigas tentavam a consolar, Cold sentia todas as lagrimas escorrer por seus olhos, ele subira as escadas correndo e abrira fortemente a porta do quarto da filha, não havia ninguém.  
Ele ajoelhara naquele chão gelado e chorara compulsivamente, ao olhar para frente vira, jogado de qualquer forma ao chão, fotos, aproximou-se cambaleante e vira, as fotos dele com Amy La Blanck.

- Cold, eu tentei protege-la eu tentei... – Maya falara chorosa a suas costas.

O maroto levantou-se do chão com o cenho franzido, respirou fundo, olhou para Draco, seu filho mais velho ao lado de Maya.

- Row Zagory é o nome do vampiro que levou Amy... – Draco falara seco.

Cold fizera "sim" com a cabeça, beijara a face da esposa e bagunçara os cabelos do filho, andara rápido em direção a sala.

- Aonde você vai Cold? – Maya perguntara no alto da escada ao vê-lo descer.  
- Miguel, preciso que se informe o máximo que puder sobre Row Zagory, quero tudo sobre ele!  
- Deixa comigo... – Miguel se afastava de Sophie ficando de pé frente a Cold.  
- Johnny preciso que providencie para mim o melhor equipamento de caça a vampiros, consegue arranjar isso para amanhã a noite?  
- Listras, ainda está para acontecer algo que eu não consiga providenciar!  
- James você vem comigo! – Cold falara sério.  
- Enquanto a mim? – Tabata perguntara vacilante.  
- Não acha que já arranjou problemas demais? – Cold virara com um olhar mortífero para aquela mulher. – Minha filha foi seqüestrada por Vampiros, por causa de sua mania de se precipitar! Você entende a gravidade da situação Tabata? Consegue enxergar algo que não seja seu próprio umbigo?  
- Tenha fé em mim Malfoy... – Tabata abaixara a cabeça tristemente.

Cold a encarara com desgosto, toda a atenção daquela sala era redirecionada para Cold, James tocara o ombro do amigo como para dar apoio.

- Leve minha esposa e meu filho para a casa de meus pais, leve as famílias de Miguel, Johnny e James também, eles estão sob sua responsabilidade até amanhã, quando ver que eles estão em segurança, volte, precisaremos de você nessa caçada!

Cold girara o calcanhar indo em direção a porta, olhara para Maya e lera nos lábios dela a frase: "Traga nossa filha de volta".  
Atravessara a porta, o jardim e o portão da mansão, ele e James adentraram ao carro que foi ligado, o loiro saira cantando pneu.

- Aonde vamos Cold? – James perguntara sério.  
- Você tem algum ressentimento? Algum medo? Algum ponto fraco?  
- Minha família é meu ponto fraco... – James respondera sincero.  
- Não permita que os vampiros descubram!  
- Qual seu ponto fraco Listras?  
- São dois pontos fracos Pontas...  
- E quais são?  
- Amy La Blanck e Amy Malfoy.

James ainda ficou olhando sério para Cold que dirigia com alta velocidade, ficaram em silêncio o resto do caminho até chegarem aos destroços de uma antiga mansão. Cold descera do carro ainda sentindo uma tremenda dor na cabeça e no corpo, mas nada naquele momento era mais importante do que ter sua filha de volta. Aquela mansão, era a antiga mansão de seus pais, pediu para que Hermione não a restaurasse, não conseguiria viver naquela casa com a lembrança de Amy La Black, James estava logo atrás dele, atravessaram todos os destroços, até Cold avistar o Piano, estava destruído, mas ainda sim mostrava-se um belo piano.

Caminhou lentamente até ele e tocou em uma tecla, era como se estivesse voltando ao passado e vendo Amy La Blanck tocando aquela melodia para ele.

- O QUE QUER DE MIM??? – Ele berrara de braços abertos falando para os céus. – JÁ A TIRARAM UMA VEZ DE MIM, PORQUE QUEREM A TIRAR NOVAMENTE? PORQUEEEEEEEEE???  
- Listras! Acalme-se! Listras! – James sacudia o amigo que o abraçara como um irmão.  
- Minha filha Pontas, porque a minha filha?  
- Nós vamos resgata-la cara...  
- Minha pequena... – Cold ajoelhara-se no chão.  
- Cold, porque você estava berrando que a tiraram mais de uma vez... Você quer dizer que Amy é...  
- Minha filha é a cópia da La Blanck... – Cold murmurara baixinho. – Você mesmo a viu tocando a música, James, ás vezes acho que Amy é a reencarnação da La Blanck...  
- Elas são parecidas mesmo... – James abaixara a cabeça. – Acho que essa é uma boa hora para usarmos armas de verdade...  
- Não tenha dúvidas que eu matarei com a espada de Salazar Slyntherin quem ousou tocar num fio de cabelo da minha filha...

Amy Malfoy abria lentamente os olhos, estava em uma cama macia em algum lugar, sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, frente a ela, havia uma mulher, uma bela mulher penteando os longos cabelos negros, seus olhos esverdeados não expressavam maldade.

- Já era tempo de acordar... – A mulher falara com um belo sorriso.  
- Aonde eu estou? – A menininha levantava-se.  
- Está no castelo de Zagory, não se preocupe ele não lhe fará mal...  
- Ah claro, eu estou num covil dos Vampiros! – A garotinha girara os olhos. – Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?  
- Seu pai está vindo atrás de você...  
- Isso não é novidade, mas eu posso saber o porque de me trazerem para cá?  
- Você é bem atiradinha para a sua idade não acha? – A mulher levantava-se risonha.  
- E você é meio velha pra ficar tirando uma com a minha cara não acha? – Amy colocava as mãos na cintura.  
- Nunca tive filhos, mas olhando você dormir tive uma grande vontade de te-los...  
- Ah claro, encha o mundo com vampiros chupadores de sangue! Morte aos bruxos e humanos! – Amy ironizava fazendo a mulher gargalhar.  
- Bem que Zagory disse que o humor dos Malfoy's é inexplicável! – Ela se direcionava para a porta. – O avisarei que você acordou, assim ele mandará alguém lhe buscar...  
- Ah claro, não se preocupe, estarei aqui o dia todo! – Amy sentava emburrada na cama.

A mulher saíra de dentro do quarto com um sorriso enorme no rosto, Amy ficou a olhar o quarto, girou os olhos e voltou a deitar na cama.

- B-E-L-E-Z-A...

_ It starts with one thing, I don't know why_  
**Começa com algo e, eu não sei o porque**  
_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
**Não importa, mesmo, o quanto você tenta  
**_Keep that in mind_  
**Guarde isso na mente**  
_ I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_  
**Elaborei esta rima para explicar na hora certa**  
_All I know is that_  
**Tudo que eu sei**  
_Time is a valuable thing  
_**É que o tempo é uma coisa valiosa**  
_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
_**Veja-o passar enquanto o pendulo balança**  
_Watch it count down to the end of the day_  
**Contagem regressiva até o fim do dia**  
_The clock ticks life away_  
**O tique-taque do relógio, a vida distante  
**_It's so unreal_  
** É tão irreal**  
_Didn't look out below_  
**Não viu direito**

James treinava com a espada de Godric Gryffindor, lá estava ele sem camisa, apenas com uma calça vermelha, os orbes verdes mostravam sua determinação, ele balançava a espada de um lado para o outro e parecia concentrar toda sua força na mesma.

_Watch the time go right out the window_  
**Veja o tempo passar pela janela**  
_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_  
**Eu tentei segurá-lo, mas nunca soube**  
_I wasted it all just to watch you go_  
**Que eu estraguei tudo para ver você ir embora  
**_I kept everything inside  
_**Veja o que você conseguiu**  
_And even though I tried_  
**Eu guardei tudo e apesar de eu ter tentado**  
_It all fell apart_  
**Tudo se separou**  
_What it meant to me will eventually be a_  
**O que significou para mim vai ser eventualmente  
** _memory of a time when_  
**A memória de um tempo no qual**

Miguel estava ajoelhado frente a mesa que continha o arco e as flechas de Rowena Ravenclaw, ele parecia rezar com seus olhos fechados, os abrira com força e levantara-se aprontando as flechas com rapidez dentro da bolsa dourada.

_I tried so hard and got so far_  
**Eu tentei tanto, e consegui tanto**  
_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_  
**Mas no fim, não importa,mesmo**  
_I had to fall to lose it all_  
**Eu tive que cair pra perder tudo**  
_But in the end it doesn't even matter_  
**Mas no fim, não importa,mesmo**

Johnny olhava as fotos de Lana, Megan e Cassy, apanhou o bumerangue de Helga Huflpuff e caminhou até os jardins, arremessou o bumerangue, ele voltara com grande velocidade, jogara mais uma vez e sacara sua varinha, tentava controlar o bumerangue ao mesmo tempo que controlava sua própria varinha, fazendo um enorme esforço.

_One thing, I don't know why_  
** Algo, eu não sei o porque**  
_It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
_**Não importa, mesmo, o quanto você tenta  
**_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how_  
**Guarde isso na sua mente, Elaborei esta rima para me lembrar do quanto  
**_ I tried so hard_  
** Eu tive que ralar**  
_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
_**Sem graça, do jeito que você caçoava de mim**  
_Acting like I was part of your property_  
**Agindo como se eu fosse parte de sua propriedade**  
_Remembering all the times you fought with me_  
**Lembrando de todas as vezes que você brigou comigo**  
_I'm surprised it got so far_  
**Estou surpreso que tenha conseguido tanto**  
_Things aren't the way they were before_  
**As coisas não são mais como eram antes**  
_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_  
**Você não me reconheceria mais**

Cold olhava sério para a espada de Salazara Slyntherin, sentado em uma bela poltrona verde musgo, ele levantara-se caminhando decidido até ela e a apanhando, a olhou com um olhar firme, a guardou em uma bainha e a colocara nas costas.

_Not that you knew me back then_  
**Nem mesmo se você me conhecesse antes  
**_But it all comes back to me in the end_  
**Mas, tudo volta pra mim no fim**  
_I kept everything inside_  
**Eu guardei tudo**  
_And even though I tried  
_**E, apesar, de eu ter tentado**  
_It all fell apart_  
**Tudo se separou  
**_What it meant to me will eventually be a_  
**O que isso significou pra mim, eventualmente**  
_memory of a time when  
_** a memória de um tempo, quando**

Os quatro sairam de suas mansões, estavam na rua James tinha a espada amarrada na cintura, vestido completamente de negro, ele deu um leve sorriso se transformando em um belo cervo. Miguel ajeitara as flechas dentro da bolsa em suas costas e colocara o arco encaixado nas mesmas, retribuiu o sorriso de James e transformou-se em uma majestosa águia.

_I tried so hard and got so far_  
** Eu tentei tanto, e consegui tanto  
**_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_  
**Mas no fim, não importa,mesmo  
**_I had to fall to lose it all_  
**Eu tive que cair pra perder tudo  
**_But in the end it doesn't even matter_  
**Mas no fim, não importa,mesmo**

Johnny segurara mais firmemente o bumerangue em suas mãos transformou-se em um belo Urso, Cold respirou fundo e transformou-se no tigre branco, ele então rugiu alto, um rugido de fúria, uma fúria por terem levado sua filha.

_ I put my trust in you  
_**Eu pus minha fé em você**  
_Pushed as far as I can go_  
**Fiz tudo que podia**  
_And for all this_  
**E por tudo isso**  
_There's only one thing you should know_  
**Só há uma coisa e você saberia**

- A família de vocês está em segurança... – Tabata aparecia séria.

Cold em forma de tigre apenas virou de costas para ela, até que uma coruja negra voara e deixara cair um envelope ao chão, a mulher apanhara o envelope e o abrira lentamente, lendo o conteúdo da tal carta.

_I put my trust in you_  
**Eu pus minha fé em você**  
_Pushed as far as I can go  
_**Fiz tudo que podia  
**_And for all this_  
**E por tudo isso**  
_There's only one thing you should know_  
**Só há uma coisa e você saberia**

- É as coordenadas para chegarmos aos Vampiros...

James em forma de cervo aproximou-se e abaixou-se como se pedisse para que a mulher subisse a ele.

- Quer que eu suba? – Ela erguia uma sobrancelha.

O cervo fizera que sim com a cabeça e ela sentara-se, ela começara a ler as coordenadas enquanto eles corriam contra o tempo, corriam para salvar a filha de um dos marotos, a filha de Cold.

_I tried so hard and got so far  
_** Eu tentei tanto, e consegui tanto**  
_But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
_**Mas no fim, não importa,mesmo**

"Agüenta firme filha, papai está chegando!"


	7. A Profecia de Um Centauro e Uma Vampira

**N/A: Finalmente 2007 chegou e eu cheguei de viagem ahoahoa, espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu gostei de escrevê-lo, vocês verão um pouco sobre a personalidade dos filhos dos Novos Marotos, o que vai ser bem últil em Os Novos Marotos 4. Bem, eu queria desejar aqui um feliz ano novo a todos você e que vocês consigam realizar todos os seus sonhos! Um beijo no coração de cada um!**

**A Profecia de um Centauro e de uma Vampira**

Cinco barulhos de estalos foram escutados na rua frente ao prédio do Ministério da Magia, a imagem de cinco pessoas adentrando com grande velocidade ao prédio fez com que muitos arqueassem as sobrancelhas.  
Passaram pelo saguão e subiram pelo elevador e assim que este abrira suas portas atravessaram o corredor.

- Sinto muito, mas entendam vocês já estão aposentados, não podem andar mais nesse andar e... – Um homem baixinho e gordinho implorava as pessoas.  
- VAI PARA O INFERNO! – Berrara um senhor alto de olhos azuis acinzentados.  
- Draco, querido, não é assim que se pede as coisas... – A senhora ao lado do homem falara com o cenho franzido.  
- E como se fala Hermione? – O homem perguntara irônico.  
- Assim... – Ela voltava-se para o gordinho com uma cara pouco amigável. – TIRE ESSE SEU TRASEIRO GORDO DE MINHA FRENTE E ME LEVE AO IMBECIL DO PERCY WEASLEY! NÃO É UM PEDIDO SEU IDIOTA É UMA ORDEM!!!

O homem gordinho apenas consentira com a cabeça desesperado, Hermione tinha o olhar decidido e autoritário, raramente vistos nos olhos cor de avelã, logo atrás dela Gina acalmava Maya que chorava compulsivamente.

- Sabe Mione, sua convivência com o Malfoy tem lhe feito bem... – Comentara risonho o senhor de orbes verdes a seu lado.  
- Obrigada! – A mulher falara com um ar pomposo.  
- Bem, acho que você viu como minha esposa pode ser extremamente desagradável, então digamos que não vai querer saber que ela tem uma varinha em seu bolso esquerdo e que ela não tem medo nenhum de usa-la...  
- Me-me-me me acompanhem, eu eu eu eu levarei vocês até o Sr.Weasley! – O gordinho falara amedrontado.  
- Agradecido... – Draco dera um sorriso de desdém.

Seguiram o pobre homem durante uns dois minutos naquele extenso corredor, os soluços de Maya ecoavam por toda parte, e os murmúrios de Gina lhe dizendo que tudo iria dar certo faziam que Harry sentisse o coração na mão.  
Quando pararam frente à porta com a placa do nome de Percy, Draco olhara para a esposa que logo se afastou da porta, o gordinho fizera o mesmo e Harry dera um sorriso triste, Draco enfiara o pé na porta a derrubando sem pena alguma, em seguida entrando feito um tufão pela sala onde Percy levantava-se da mesa assustado com tudo aquilo.

O homem mal pôde falar já que Draco voara em seu pescoço o erguendo do chão, segurando firmemente por seu colarinho, os olhos azuis penetravam nos olhos castanhos recobertos pelos óculos finos.

- Eu juro Weasley que só não te arrebento e te mando para o inferno neste exato momento porque tenho respeito a minha mulher! – Draco falara dentre os dentes, logo largando Percy em sua cadeira.

Hermione, Harry, Gina e Maya entraram a sala, Harry tinha um olhar triste, que revelava toda a mágoa que sentia naquele exato momento.

- Eu vou manda-lo para Azkaban! – Falara Percy nervoso.  
- CALE-SE PERCY! – Gina berrara se afastando de Maya e apontando a própria varinha para o irmão.  
- É melhor manter a calma nesse momento Gina... – Harry sussurrara ao ouvido da mulher. – Maya precisa de você, deixe isto comigo, Malfoy e Hermione...

Gina fizera que sim com a cabeça abaixando a varinha e voltando a ficar ao lado da filha que lamentava tristemente.

- O que fazem em meu escritório? Como ousam me ameaçar? Sabem que eu sou? – Percy levantava-se nervoso.  
- Minha neta fora levada por Vampiros e sinto que você tem uma boa parcela de culpa nisto Percy! – Hermione retirava a varinha de dentro do, sobretudo e apontava para o pescoço do homem.  
- Você não ousaria... – Percy sorrira de lado.

Hermione apontara a varinha para a parede da sala e sem dizer se quer uma palavra um jato de luz roxa saíra da sua varinha fazendo um imenso buraco na parede do escritório e voltando a aponta-la para Percy que ficara atônito com sua reação.

- Eu acho que ela ousaria sim, Weasley... – Draco falara sério.  
- Conte-nos o que sabe sobre os vampiros, este caso está muito mal explicado Percy! – Harry falara dentre os dentes.  
- Não vejo nada de mal explicado Harry! Desde quando você se tornou um especialista de casos do Ministério? – Percy franzia o cenho.

Draco dera um sorriso de deboche, tirou a varinha de dentro do paletó negro e apontara para um vaso de plantas em cima de um armário, um jato azul saíra de sua varinha e o acertara em cheio, fazendo-o virar pó.

- Dá próxima vez, o que virará pó vai ser sua cabeça! – Draco rosnara.  
- Vocês não podem fazer nada comigo! Eu sou uma autoridade aqui, eu posso manda-los para Azkaban por tempo indefinido, só porque são bons bruxos não quer dizer que podem sair por aí ameaçando os outros...

Percy começava um enorme blá, blá, blá, Draco parecia se segurar para não lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável, assim como Hermione se controlava para não o azarar, Harry tinha um olhar frio sobre o homem, ninguém sabe direito o que aconteceu, mas Maya sacou sua varinha e berrara:

- ESTUPEFAÇA!!!

Se Percy não tivesse se abaixado, talvez tivesse ficado inconsciente por um bom tempo, ele ficara ao chão com as mãos sobre a cabeça, todos na sala olhavam assustados para a mulher de longos cabelos ruivos, Percy ao escutar o silêncio ergueu a cabeça e levantou-se do chão.

- Você não sabe como é não saber se sua filha está viva ou não! – A ruiva lamentara. – Minha filha foi levada de minha casa por aqueles monstros, se você sabe o que é compaixão, pelo amor que tem a seus filhos, diga a verdade!  
- O que minha filha quer dizer Percy, é que uma criança está nas mãos de vampiros e nós queremos resgata-la... – Harry falara tristemente.

Percy ficara calado, olhando fixamente para Maya, ele parecia realmente não querer revelar nada sobre o caso dos vampiros, Hermione ainda mantinha sua varinha apontada para ele, até que Draco abaixara a sua e a guardara, Gina olhava com tremendo desgosto a toda situação.  
Foi até engraçada a cena seguinte, já que Draco Malfoy voara ao pescoço de Percy o jogando contra a parede e lhe dando bons murros na barriga e no rosto.

- É DE MINHA NETA QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO SEU IDIOTA! É DE MINHA FAMILIA! POUCO ME IMPORTA SE SUA PORCARIA DE TRABALHO O IMPEDE DE DIZER SOBRE O CASO, MAS NESTE CASO VOCÊ VAI DIZER!

Após socar bastante Percy, Draco afastou-se, suas mãos tremiam consideravelmente e ele arfava, Hermione abaixou a varinha e segurou a mão do marido, Percy cuspira sangue ao chão.

- Eu não vou falar... – Percy resmungara.

Gina não se segurara mais, metera um belo de um chute na face do irmão que rolara mais ao chão segurando o nariz quebrado.

- O que pensam em fazer, me bater até falar? – Gemera ao chão.  
- É UMA EXCELENTE IDÉIA! – Harry se dirigia até o homem com uma incrível vontade de espancá-lo.  
- TUDO BEM EU FALO! – Urrara Percy.  
- Estamos progredindo... – Hermione falara com raiva.

Percy apoiara-se na beirada da mesa e levantara-se com dificuldade, abriu a pequena gaveta de sua mesa e retirara uma grande papelada a jogando aos pés de Harry e Gina, Maya sentara-se em uma cadeira e apoiara os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, o rosto apoiado sobre as mãos, mostravam todo seu desespero.

Harry apanhara a papelada e começara a folheá-la, lendo atenciosamente cada parte escrita, a cada linha seu cenho se franzia mais e Hermione poderia jurar que logo as sobrancelhas de seu amigo se uniriam formando uma só.

- COMO PODE OCULTAR ISTO DE MEU FILHO? – Urrara Harry jogando a papelada para Draco que começara a ler.  
- São necessidades Harry! E além do mais recebi isto hoje cedo...  
- NECESSIDADES? – Harry chutara uma cadeira longe.  
- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Draco berrara.  
- SALLY FORJAZ ESTÁ COLOCADA COMO VAMPIRA REGISTRADA NO MINISTÉRIO! VOCÊS SABIAM DESDE O PRÍNCIPIO! – Harry Potter sentia sua garganta arder a cada palavra gritada.  
- Era uma vampira Harry, além disto ela andava com muitos segredos do ministério... – Percy resmungara.  
- Isso é patético! Ela era uma excelente auror, isso tudo é preconceito! – Hermione acertara uma boa bofetada no rosto do homem.  
- ONDE ESTÁ A PROFECIA BOLADA POR FORJAZ E PELO CENTAURO? ONDE??? – Draco enfiara sua varinha no pescoço de Percy.  
- Levaram, os vampiros levaram! – Percy gaguejava. – Mas, mas, seus filhos a trarão de volta tenho certeza!  
- Qual foi à razão de mandar meu marido, meu irmão e meus amigos nesta missão Percy? Qual? – Maya lamentava-se.  
- Quero a cabeça daqueles vampiros, os únicos inomináveis com capacidade de vence-los, são os garotos, odeio admitir, mas após a entrada de Cold e James o mundo mágico nunca esteve tão em paz... Mas se estes monstros, Lobisomens, Vampiros e outros monstros continuarem vivos não teremos paz!  
- Nem todos Vampiros e Lobisomens são maus! – Gina falara seca. – Lupin era um lobisomem do bem!  
- Lupin morreu na guerra há anos Gina! – Percy girara os olhos, logo sentindo um murro dado em seu rosto.  
- Lave a boca quando falar de Remo Lupin! – Harry falara com os lábios crispados.  
- Todos sabemos que os rapazes voltaram a salvos, com a neta de vocês! Eles sempre voltam! E os vampiros todos sabemos que não ferem crianças, é anti a ética deles! – Percy resmungara.  
- Eles podem até voltar a salvo Weasley, mas algum milagre vai ter que te salvar porque eu vou te arrebentar inteiro seu filho da mãe! – Draco rosnara voando em cima de Percy e voltando a soca-lo.

Um vento gélido pairou sobre um castelo de pedras, Amy estava estirada naquela bela cama, quando a porta abriu-se e um homem entrara, sentou-se imediatamente o fitando.

- A senhorita poderia me acompanhar? – O homem perguntara calmo.  
- Ah sim claro, me seqüestram, me obrigam a ficar nesse quarto que tem uma decoração horrorosa, e me pedem para te acompanhar? Claro porquê não?

O homem gargalhara ao comentário da pequena Malfoy, atravessara pela porta com ela, andando por um corredor sombrio, Amy olhava para os lados séria.

- Já pensou em mudar a decoração?  
- Sugira isto ao Mestre... – o homem sorria divertido.  
- Você não é o manda-chuva aqui não?  
- Infelizmente não... – Ele falara continuando a andar.

Na mansão dos Weasley's, todas as crianças estavam sentadas conversando, Draco II encostado a parede com os olhos cerrados, enquanto Blake tagarelava sem parar sobre acabar com um sangue suga dos infernos.

- Temos que dar um jeito! Não quero deixar Amy lá sozinha! – Ashlee falava tristonha.  
- Amy deve estar passando por poucas e boas... – Harry sacudia a cabeça. – Isso é culpa sua Malfoy! Deveria tê-la protegido, ela é sua irmã!  
- Hey, hey, ow, ow, ow! Calminha aí Harry! – Blake olhara sério. – Nem a tia Maya conseguiu proteger a Amy!  
- Ninguém tem culpa nessa história! – Suzan concluía olhando de lado para Draco que ainda estava de olhos fechados.  
- Poderíamos tentar ir atrás deles, sei lá! – Megan cruzara os braços.  
- Mas como? Vocês não saberiam chegar até onde Megan está, até porque ninguém sabe! – Cassy dizia triste.  
- Eu sinto falta da Amy... – Lily fazia bico.  
- Todos nós sentimos Lily... – Suzan falava sincera.  
- Temos que arranjar um jeito de trazer Amy de volta! – Blake levantava-se. – Alguém tem um plano?  
- Eu tenho um plano... – Draco abrira os olhos lentamente revelando os olhos azul gelo.  
- E qual seria Malfoy? – Harry olhava com o canto dos olhos para o loiro.

Cassy correra até um dos quartos da mansão Weasley, parando frente à porta e batendo delicadamente, Luna Weasley abrira a porta com um sorriso triste.

- Vovó, preciso de um favor... – Cassy pedira com uma carinha triste.  
- Tudo o que quiser meu bem! – Luna sorria sonhadora.  
- É que, papai me contou que a senhora é boa em adivinhação...  
- Sim, sou excelente, modéstia parte...  
- Eu estou tão preocupada com a Amy...  
- Verdade? Pensei que não se suportassem... – Luna retirava os óculos cor de rosa da face para olhar melhor a neta.  
- Temos nossas diferenças, mas nos gostamos! – Cassy falava pomposamente.  
- Entendo... Continue, continue...  
- Eu queria tanto saber como ela está, onde ela está, como se faz para chegar até ela, a senhora conseguiria isso?  
- Posso tentar, venha entre, entre...

A garotinha adentrara a sala na companhia da avó, Ashlee e Suzan que espiavam tudo por trás da capa de invisibilidade, retiraram a capa e correram para os jardins.

- Fase um concluída, Cassy está dentro! – Suzan falava para Draco.  
- Vamos agora para a fase dois! Precisamos distrair a família enquanto, Blake, eu e Potter escutamos como se chega...  
- Mas Draco, você sabe que a adivinhação pode falhar... – Ashlee falara séria.  
- É uma chance... – Draco virara as costas e correra em direção a Blake e Harry que estavam preparados para subirem nas vassouras.

Dean e Lily entraram a sala onde estavam Rony, Sophie e Lana conversando, ambos começaram uma série de perguntas embaraçosas que faziam os três arregalarem os olhos de forma estrondosa. Ashlee correra até Melanie que estava na cozinha preparando um chá, começara a perguntar muitas coisas sobre Hogwarts e Grifinória, coisas que a mãe respondia tranqüilamente.

- Fase dois concluída! – Suzan avisava a Draco.  
- Perfeito, preciso que você e Megan vigiem para que ninguém nos veja bisbilhotando, o resto nós fazemos...  
- Ok!

Blake, Harry e Draco subiram nas vassouras, voaram até a altura da janela onde Luna estava olhando atentamente sua bola de Cristal e Cassy impaciente a sua frente.

- E então o que vê Vovó? – Perguntava Cassy vendo os três pela janela.

Blake retirara um pergaminho e uma pena do bolso assim como Harry e Draco.

- Amy está em segurança, não vejo perigo ao redor dela, mas algo está para acontecer, algo que mudará todo o futuro...  
- Humm... Ok, e onde ela está?  
- Calma criança, as coisas não são bem assim... – Luna falara olhando fixamente para a bola.

Draco revirava os olhos impaciente, Blake mal piscava e Harry olhava para Luna com uma feição séria.

- Um castelo! Ao norte da Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts, na área mais afastada...

Os três anotaram tudo perfeitamente enquanto Luna explicava como chegar até lá, conseguiram informações suficientes e deram um sinal a Cassy, baixaram as vassouras. O plano estava concluído.

- E então? – Começara Harry. – Minha mochila já está pronta, quando partimos?  
- Agora! – Draco falara sério.  
- Precisamos colocar quem vai e quem não vai primeiro, não podemos ir todos! – Ashlee sentava no chão.  
- Que tal tiramos palitinhos? – Sugeria Blake.  
- Palitinhos? Será que você não cresce? – Cassy revirava os olhos.  
- Oh! Me desculpe grandona!  
- Blake, Cassy! Não é hora para discutirmos, Amy pode estar precisando de nós! – Suzan falava severa.  
- Ok, ok! Como faremos então?  
- Vamos tirar logo os palitinhos! – Harry ria de lado.  
- Os pequenos estão do lado de fora, sentimos muito Lily e Dean! – Ashlee olhava para a irmã e para o pequeno Dean que fizeram bico na hora.

As crianças fizeram um círculo em volta de Blake que segurava os palitinhos, cada uma tirando um, os que tirassem os palitinhos maiores iriam para a missão, e os menores, ficariam na mansão.

- Ashlee, qual você tirou? – Blake perguntava.  
- Pequeno... Eu fico! Droga!  
- Draco?  
- Grande, 'tô dentro... – O pequeno loiro caminhava até sua vassoura.  
- Suzan?  
- Grande! Dentro!!! – Suzan sorria abertamente.  
- Cassy?  
- Pequeno, fora...  
- Harry?  
- Grande!  
- Megan?  
- GRANDEEEEE!!!  
- Eu também tirei grande... – Blake sorria maroto.  
- Isso não é justo! Eu não quero ficar aqui com essa coisa cor de rosa! – Ashlee fazia bico apontando para Cassy.  
- Cinco já estão indo Ash, se forem mais vai dar confusão... – Suzan confortava a amiga.  
- Mas eu sempre me meto em confusão com vocês! Isso é injustiça!  
- Faça a sua parte aqui Ashlee, que nós faremos a nossa lá! – Harry piscava simpático.  
- Vamos, já está na hora... – Draco os chamava virando de costas.

Os cinco subiram em suas vassouras jogando nas costas as mochilas, olharam para os outros e sorriram de leve.

- Quando vocês voltarem estarão muito encrencados! – Cassy falara.  
- Grande novidade, me diga quando não estamos encrencados? – Blake piscava maroto. – Vamos lá galera, pro alto e avante!

As cinco vassouras decolaram vôo e voaram na imensidão azul do céu, em busca de uma aventura.

Em uma floresta escura, os pássaros nas árvores observavam atentamente quatro homens e uma mulher, os cinco andavam com as varinhas erguidas sempre atentos a qualquer coisa.

- Há muita energia negativa neste lugar... – Tabata falava séria.  
- Dá para sentir que estamos perto... – Miguel olhava para os lados.  
- Ok, temos algum plano? - Johnny perguntava caminhando.  
- Listras? Temos algum plano além de chegar lá e acabar com todos?  
- Pontas eu só quero minha filha de volta, pouco me interessa o que vocês querem fazer lá! – Cold girava os olhos.

Um barulho de alguém batendo palma pausadamente fez com que os cinco se assustassem e a imagem de um homem pálido de olhos azuis e cabelos negros aparecesse no meio da imensidão negra, o homem possuía uma aparência doentia, Tabata levara a mão a boca no mesmo momento como se conhecesse aquele homem.

- Belo discurso Sr.Malfoy! Realmente, um belo discurso!  
- Jeff? – Tabata exclamava olhando embasbacada ao homem.  
- Oh! Você também veio, como vai irmã?  
- Ele é seu irmão? – Miguel perguntava surpreso.  
- Digamos que eu puxei o lado vampiro da família... – O homem ria da própria piada. – Andei sabendo que andou me caçando irmã! Por acaso não queria me matar, queria?  
- Você... Você...  
- É, sou eu mesmo! Que ironia do destino não acham?  
- Onde está minha filha? – Cold perguntava com os lábios crispados.  
- A doce Amy? Ah não se preocupe, está em excelentes mãos!  
- Eu quero a minha filha IMEDIATAMENTE!  
- Desculpe Sr.Malfoy, mas não sigo a suas ordens! No entanto, meu mestre mandou leva-lo até seu palácio, parece que ele gostaria muito de conversar com você, sobre assuntos inacabados...  
- Eu não vou conversar bosta nenhuma! Eu vim buscar minha filha! – Cold urrara com o cenho franzido.  
- Listras, acalme-se...  
- Sabe, são muitos vampiros que não bebem sangue, mas creio que se ficarem aqui os que bebem os irão atacar num instante! Por que não me sigam e vamos até o palácio? Lá vocês podem resolver o que irão fazer...

O vampiro começou uma caminhada em direção a parte escura da floresta, Cold bufara seguindo o homem, James apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Miguel e Johnny fizessem o mesmo, Tabata tinha um olhar perdido, sim era verdade, ela há muito tempo estava caçando seu irmão, não na esperança de reencontra-lo, mas na de mata-lo.

O caminho em direção ao castelo dos Vampiros era gélido e sombrio, no chão havia cristais de gelo saindo, mas ninguém reclamava, ninguém falava nada, todos apenas seguiam o homem à frente, demorou um pouco até chegarem ao imenso portão de madeira e pedra, um castelo de vampiros.

- Então é aqui que a vossa majestade mora? – Ironizara Cold. – Que lugar cafona!  
- Concordo plenamente, ele não conhece nenhum decorador não? – James debochava.

O homem apenas segurou um sorriso, até que o barulho de gritos de crianças fez com que os cinco virassem assustados, de dentro da floresta, oito vampiros arrastavam cinco crianças, os marotos esbugalharam os olhos ao verem a imagem de seus filhos sendo arrastados por aqueles sangue sugas.

- ME SOLTA CARA DE CHUPA CABRA! – Berrava Blake.  
- SE NÃO ME SOLTAR IREI TE MATAR! – Draco acompanhava.  
- ME SOLTA SUA COISA FEIA! – Harry tentava se soltar.

Os marotos sacaram suas varinhas e apontaram para os vampiros, as crianças que berravam pararam de berrar na mesma hora ao verem a imagem de seus pais, engoliram seco e ficaram esperando alguma reação.

- Vamos, soltem as crianças, não queremos confusão... – Jeff falava com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Mas... – Um vampiro exclamara.  
- Já era previsto que os pequenos aparecessem lembram? Vamos deixe-os com os pais!

Todos soltaram as crianças que correram em direção aos pais que os abraçara com carinho.

- Vocês estão realmente muito encrencados dessa vez! – Johnny murmurara.  
- O que fazem aqui? – James perguntava ao filho.  
- Operação de resgate a Amy! – Megan falava séria.  
- Ficaram loucos? – Miguel sacudia os ombros de Suzan e Blake.  
- É bom tê-lo aqui filho... – Cold sorria maroto para Draco que dava um leve sorriso.  
- Onde está Amy papai?  
- Lá dentro... – Cold apontava para o castelo.  
- Já que todos estão aqui, podemos entrar! – Jeff seguia para dentro do castelo quando seus portões se abriam  
- Ficarei aqui... – Tabata falara seca.  
- Como queira irmã... – Jeff fazia uma reverencia.  
- Tabata você tem certeza? – Perguntara Miguel.  
- Ficarei aqui, assim se algo ocorrer posso pedir ajuda...  
- Como quiser... – Cold respondia de costas adentrando o castelo.  
- Boa sorte... – Murmurara a mulher tristemente ao vê-los entrando e o portão fechando-se.

Um lugar nada agradável, diga-se de passagem, todos se arrepiaram ao entrar ali, uma sensação estranha de medo e prazer se alastrava. Suzan se encolhera ao lado de Draco e Blake, o loirinho apenas a olhou com o canto dos olhos sem falar nada, Blake cantarolava algo como_ "A Ponte de Londres está caindo, está caindo, a Ponte de Londres está caindo, caindo...", _enquanto Cold assobiando o acompanhava na melodia. Johnny levava a filha ao colo, e James seguia ao lado de Miguel e Harry seu filho.

Todos pararam frente a uma porta, Jeff sorriu fazendo uma reverencia e a abrindo, um imenso salão fora revelado, sim um lindo salão, e no centro do salão uma cama de cristal com alguém adormecido, um cheiro de rosas brancas indescritível e um homem vestido de roxo olhando atentamente a pessoa adormecida.

- AMY!!! – Cold berrara entrando com rapidez até o salão, mas ao tentar tocar a filha ele fora repelido.  
- Muita calma Sr.Malfoy... – Row Zagory falava sabiamente.  
- SOLTE MINHA FILHA ZAGORY!  
- Temos que conversar sobre o futuro primeiramente... – Zagory estalava os dedos fazendo aparecer uma poltrona confortável e sentando-se.  
- Não tenho nada a conversar, solte minha filha...  
- É! SOLTE A MINHA IRMÃ! – Draco falava severo colocando-se ao lado do pai.  
- Realmente seus filhos são a sua cara... – Zagory olhava o pequeno.  
- Não viemos discutir linhagem de família Zagory, solte Amy! – James falava seco.  
- Primeiramente acho que deveriam escutar uma pessoa...  
- Eu não vou escutar...

Cold jamais concluiria aquela frase, o cheiro de rosas tornou-se mais intenso e alguém entrara ao salão, Miguel e Johnny tinham os olhos cheios de lágrimas e as bocas abertas, alguém vestido completamente de branco com o corpo emanando com uma luz prateada fez com que James e Cold se virassem subitamente.  
Amy La Blanck estava ali, e ela parecia um anjo.

Ela caminhou até a cama de cristal onde a pequena Amy Malfoy estava adormecida, acariciou os cabelos da pequena dando-lhe um beijo na testa, Cold chorava compulsivamente, ajoelhando-se no chão, o pequeno Draco olhava tudo assustado assim como todas as crianças ali. James não conseguia falar uma palavra sequer.

- Está tudo bem Cold... – Amy agachava-se lhe tocando os ombros.  
- Como isso é possível, você...  
- Estou morta a quase dez anos... – Amy rira divertida erguendo a cabeça do loiro para a fitar. – Está tudo bem Cold, fui chamada de volta por 24 horas...

Ela se afastara de Cold e caminhara até Amy Malfoy, Cold levantara-se do chão a fitando sem saber o que falar ou o que fazer, La Blanck acariciava os cabelos da pequena adormecida.

- Me perdoe eu... Eu não consegui protege-la de Medon e...  
- Não vim para lhe castigar Cold, eu fiz a minha escolha na batalha de Medon, você não deveria se castigar por isso... – La Blank virava-se com os olhos sérios para ele. – Temos algo muito mais importante agora do que minha morte, temos um futuro desastroso...  
- Futuro desastroso? – James murmurara.  
- Row, por favor... – Amy pedia ao vampiro que consentira.

O vampiro erguera as mãos e murmurara algo inaudível, a cena seguinte foi todas as crianças presentes caírem adormecidas, Cold tentava acudir Draco, assim como os outros tentavam despertar os filhos sem sucesso.

- O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? – Berrara Miguel assustado ao ver Suzan e Blake desacordados.  
- Sinto muito Miguel, mas foi necessário... – La Blank abaixava a cabeça tristemente. – Eles não podem saber ainda o que os aguarda, é cedo demais...  
- Do que você está falando Amy? – Cold segurara Draco no colo e caminhara até a mulher.  
- Acho que está na hora de você os mostrar a Profecia Row... – Ela olhava para o vampiro que saía da sala no mesmo momento.

La Blank caminhara até Cold e passara as costas da mão em sua face, Cold fechara os olhos ao sentir aquele toque doce, Amy La Blank o olhava com um olhar terno, então ela olhou para Draco e sorrira levemente.

- Ele é a sua cara, Maya é uma mulher de sorte! Fico feliz que tenha se casado com ela... – Ela falava sincera.  
- Amy eu...

A imagem de Row voltando a sala com uma pequena bola de cristal nas mãos fez todos se virarem para ele, Amy sorriu e se distanciou, pegou a bola de cristal na mão e a ergueu ao alto.  
Foi estranho e ao mesmo tempo assustador, várias luzes saíram de dentro da bola, e várias vozes foram escutadas, os marotos olhavam tudo aquilo assustados, uma ventania começara a sair de dentro da bola até que todas as vozes se uniram em uníssono e falaram:

"Quando a noite cair e a Lua cheia habitar o céu, ela ficará escura, o eclipse lunar, 7 guerreiros, 7 sentimentos, o barulho das espadas cruzadas e os das flechas atiradas, uma batalha que definira o fim ou o começo, bruxos poderosos do passado ao presente, e o presente se unira ao futuro e ao passado."

E como num piscar de olhos toda aquela magia desaparecera, aquela profecia não falava nada com nada, era impossível descreve-la! Row sorriu levemente com a cara de interrogação dos homens ali.

- Haverá uma batalha daqui a nove anos, seus filhos estarão presentes nela. – Row falara pomposamente.  
- Batalha? Como assim batalha? – Johnny perguntava atônito.  
- Meus filhos não vão para batalha nenhuma! – Miguel franzia o cenho.  
- Não permitirei que meus filhos vão! – James crispava os lábios.  
- Como sabe que é daqui a nove anos? – Cold perguntava relaxado.

Os marotos viraram-se para ele sem entender, como ele podia ser assim? Estar relaxado ao saber que seus filhos entrariam em uma batalha! Ele sabia que em batalhas haveriam mortes e como ele não podia estar preocupado?

- É o próximo Eclipse Lunar, daqui a nove anos... – Row respondia sério.  
- Os objetos de batalha dos fundadores de Hogwarts serão úteis a seus filhos nesta batalha... – Amy falava olhando os olhos de Cold.

Ela levantara as mãos para o alto, fechara os olhos, uma luz dourada emanara de seu corpo e as armas saíram de dentro das vestes dos marotos.

- ESPADA DE SALAZAR SLINTHERIN! ESPADA DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! BUMERANGUE DE HELGA HUPLE PUFF, ARCO E FLECHA DE ROWENA RAVENCLAW!

As armas voaram e ficaram sobre a cabeça de Amy, todas brilhavam intensamente, Amy sorria levemente, Row Zagory retirara das vestes um machado prata com negro com o cabo em forma de serpente.

- MACHADO DE SALAZAR SLYNTERIN!

O machado voara até as outras armas, Amy parecia cansada com aquilo tudo, James a fitava embasbacado, nunca havia visto aquilo em sua vida.

- E por último eu crio... – Ela falara fracamente. – Vindo destes 6 objetos de poder eu crio um último, um que será usado por dois, LANÇA LA BLANK!!!

A imagem de uma lança de dois belos cabos um prateado e outro dourado, ambos com ponta de cristal e cabo bordado a ouro fez La Blank cair de joelhos ao chão, a mulher arfava descompensadamente, ela fizera um sinal com as mãos e as armas foram ao chão calmamente.

- Amy! – Cold colocara Draco no chão e correra até a mulher.  
- Tudo bem... Só estou cansada... – Ela sorrira meigamente. – Estas armas ajudarão os filhos de vocês na batalha...  
- Os pequenos que estão aqui serão grandes guerreiros no futuro... – Row caminhara até Amy Malfoy a olhando. – Estão aqui por causa do destino, como Sally e Fiear previram...  
- Fiear? – Johnny perguntara.  
- Sally e Fiear um dos grandes Centauros da Floresta Proibida, estavam juntos a algum tempo, estudando astros e estrelas foi quando eles previram o que aconteceria... Sally e Fiear que fizeram esta profecia, a Profecia de Um Centauro e de uma Vampira... Uma pena Sally ter falecido... – Row abaixara os olhos.  
- O que houve realmente com Sally, Zagory? – James perguntava curioso.  
- Todos ali sabiam que Sally era uma Vampira registrada no Ministério, o que houve com ela foi apenas uma cilada, não há muito o que explicar, apenas que como há Vampiros maus há também bruxos maus...  
- Enquanto a nossos filhos? O que devemos fazer? – Miguel perguntava engolindo seco.  
- Os criem com uma noção de bem e mau, os ensinem a manusear estas armas, mas além de tudo os deixem ser felizes e deixem as coisas acontecerem naturalmente... – Row terminava sábio.  
- Essa coisa toda de seqüestrar minha filha foi...  
- Vejo que é esperto Sr.Malfoy! – Row rira divertido. – Um meio de lhes atrair até aqui... Oh! Veja só a hora... Srta.La Blank foi um prazer conhece-la...

Row Zagory beijara as costas da mão de Amy La Blank e fizera uma reverência exagerada.

- Se cuide Row... – Amy sorrira.  
- Ficarei de olho neles para a senhorita, senhores, me dêem licença pois devo seguir com meus amigos até um lugar mais seguro, parece que há um exército do Ministério vindo apenas para me exterminar... – Row sorrira.  
- Zagory! – Cold o chamara.  
- Sim?  
- Obrigado... – Cold baixara os olhos.  
- Manterei contato Sr.Malfoy, não irá se livrar de mim assim...

Row virara fumaça, Cold sorrira maroto e olhou os filhos, voltou a olhar Amy La Blank, ela parecia cansada e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

- Quando as crianças acordam? – James perguntara.  
- Daqui a 7 minutos, aí então minha alma voltara há seu novo corpo e esquecerá de tudo... – La Blank olhava Amy Malfoy.  
- Listras, eu e os outros vamos saindo daqui, te esperamos lá em baixo... – James colocava Harry e Draco debaixo dos braços e ia saindo da sala.

Miguel fez o mesmo com os filhos e Johnny com Megan, Cold fizera que sim com a cabeça e ficou olhando os orbes azuis de Amy La Blank, fazia tanto tempo que ele não via aqueles olhos, fazia tanto tempo que ele não sentia aquele perfume...

- Você está muito elegante... – Amy La Blank sorrira.  
- Só temos mais alguns minutos e eu quero te falar tanta coisa... – Cold engolira seco.  
- Não precisa falar nada, mande lembranças a Maya... – Amy piscara marota.  
- Amy eu...

La Blank colara seus labios ao de Cold, ele sentira o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas naquele beijo, a apertou contra seu corpo fortemente, Amy parou de beija-lo e o abraçou fortemente.

- Eu queria que tivesse sido diferente... – Ele se lamentara.  
- Eu também... – La Blank murmurara em seu ouvido. – Você agora só sente saudades de mim, antes você me amava...  
- Amy eu...  
- Você agora ama Maya, eu senti isso em seu beijo, fico feliz que tenha aprendido a amar outra mulher, fico feliz por você não me esquecer mesmo não me amando mais... – Ela o beijara na testa.  
- Você sempre vai ser importante pra mim Amy... – Cold a abraçara fortemente.

O corpo de Amy começara a desaparecer, transformando-se em pequenos fragmentos de luz, Cold tinha o rosto encharcado por lágrimas, a olhou pela última vez nos olhos e beijou-lhe a testa.  
Os fragmentos de luz se dirigiram ao corpo de Amy Malfoy, e quando Amy La Blank desaparecera completamente, a pequena Malfoy despertara.

- Papai? – Amy Malfoy coçara os olhos.

Cold a abraçou forte e sorriu, ela sempre seria sua pequena, encheu-lhe o rosto de beijos, Amy Malfoy o encarava de cenho franzido sem entender nada.

- Pai, você 'tá me sufocando! – A garotinha sorrira. – Hey! Que coisas legais!

Ela apontara as armas de batalha, Cold a olhou sorridente e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Um dia uma delas será sua...  
- Legal! Vamos levar todas?  
- Claro! – Cold sorrira maroto e franzira o cenho. – Eu não acredito que aquele VEADO me passou a perna! Saiu de fininho só para não levar essas bugigangas pesadas! Ahh mas eu mato o Pontas!!!  
- Tio James 'tá aqui? – Ela erguia a sobrancelha. – Veio todo mundo me salvar?  
- É, parece que um exército do Ministério esta vindo também...  
- Maneiro!

Cold sacudira sua varinha fazendo os objetos flutuarem sorriu para a filha e a levou aos braços, saindo do castelo com todas aquelas armas o seguindo por trás, Amy Malfoy sorria divertida e Cold só conseguia pensar em tudo aquilo que escutara.


	8. Procurase

_**Procura-se**_

Os marotos já haviam saído do castelo, os vampiros pareciam ter ido todos embora, Tabata estava sentada cabisbaixa em um canto, assustaram-se todos ao verem vários inomináveis e aurores do Ministério de varinhas erguidas para eles, colocaram-se frente a seus filhos erguendo as próprias varinhas.

- Papai o que 'tá acontecendo? – Suzan perguntava a Miguel.  
- Shii... Fique quietinha... – Miguel murmurava de volta.  
- O QUE FAZEM COM ESTAS VARINHAS ERGUIDAS PARA NÓS? – Berrara James. – ABAIXEM-NAS ISTO É UMA ORDEM!  
- Sinto muito Sr.Potter... – um homem alto e negro falava.  
- Sente pelo quê? Não ouviu o James? Abaixem estas varinhas! – Johnny os encarava severo.  
- Vocês libertaram vampiros criminosos... – Uma mulher falava tristonha.  
- VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS? ABAIXEM ESTAS VARINHAS, É UMA ORDEM DE SEU SUPERIOR! – James berrara mais uma vez.

Nenhum ali abaixou as varinhas, Cold ao sair do castelo vendo aquela cena, franziu completamente o cenho.

- Recepção calorosa hein? – Riu de lado.  
- Nem me diga... – James rira.  
- O QUE VOCÊS VÃO FAZER? ATACAR AS CRIANÇAS TAMBÉM? – Cold perguntara.  
- Levaremos as crianças para casa, e vocês para Azkaban, sentimos muito senhores, mas são ordens...  
- Ordens? – Miguel arqueava a sobrancelha. – ORDENS DE QUEM?  
- Ordens de Percy Weasley, Frederich Mordoch e Julian Thuan... – Uma mulher respondera.  
- Ah claro! Os idiotas do Ministério! Quer dizer que eles preverão que nós soltaríamos os vampiros e seriamos presos? – James debochava.  
- Entenda Sr.Potter, apenas seguimos ordens...

Cold olhara signitivamente a James, Miguel e Johnny fizeram o mesmo.

- Crianças, vão para o lado dos aurores, eles os levarão de volta para casa. – Johnny falara seco.  
- Mas papai e você? – Megan perguntava tristonha.  
- Resolveremos isto, não se preocupem... – Miguel piscava para Blake e Suzan que consentiam com a cabeça.  
- Apenas levem aquilo para casa sim? – Cold apontava para trás mostrando as armas.

Amy e as crianças pareciam prender o choro, correram até cada arma as segurando com dificuldade por causa do peso, caminharam lentamente até uma mulher Inominável e abaixaram a cabeça.

- Qual é nosso crime mesmo? – James perguntara.  
- Vocês libertaram criminosos, não os levaram ao ministério para serem interrogados, foram para uma missão sem o consentimento de seu superior e colocaram a vida de crianças inocentes em risco. – O homem negro falava lentamente.  
- É, somos assassinos! – Gargalhara Cold. – Muito bem, nessas condições existe apenas uma coisa a se fazer...

Os marotos tinham um sorriso debochado nos lábios, os aurores e os inomináveis ergueram as varinhas com medo de serem atingidos por algo, afinal daqueles quatro podia-se esperar de tudo. Os quatro se entreolharam, acenaram com a cabeça, e não deu nem um segundo, eles berraram:

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!

A maioria dos bruxos ali ficaram paralisados, as crianças gargalharam divertidas com a ação dos pais, eles piscaram marotos, acenaram e num estalar eles desapareceram, Tabata olhava tudo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, aqueles quatro não iam se render a um capricho do Ministério.

Maya, Lana, Melanie e Sophie estavam na porta da Mansão Potter, pareciam revoltadas com tudo o que estava havendo, quando um carro do Ministério parara frente à mansão Potter e seis crianças saltaram de dentro deles segurando armas e correndo para as mães, a aparência raivosa delas parecia ter diminuído, abraçaram seus filhotes com carinho.

- Graças a Merlim estão bem! – Sophie abraçava Blake e Suzan quase os sufocando.  
- Oh Merlim! Amy! Draco! – Maya beijava o rosto dos dois e os apertava.  
- Harry, você sabe que está encrencado não é? – Rira Mel.  
- Megg! Oh minha filha, minha bebezinha!  
- Ai mãe 'tá me matando! – A pequena ruiva franzia o cenho e se separava da mãe oriental.  
- Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça de partirem assim? – Sophie perguntava sacudindo Blake.  
- Hey! A culpa dessa vez não foi minha, a idéia foi do Drakie!  
- É DRACO! – O loiro o corrigia revoltado. – Sim a culpa foi minha...  
- O importante é que estão todos bem... – Concluía Mel.  
- Mas valeu a pena! FOI SINISTROOOO!!! – Blake alargava o sorriso.  
- Eu deveria ter pensado melhor quando escolhi Cold como seu padrinho... – Sophie bagunçava os cabelos do filho.  
- Bem, agora temos um outro assunto a tratar no Ministério... – Lana ajeitava uma bolsa verde limão nos ombros.  
- Vocês estão indo procurar o papai e os outros? – Amy perguntava a mãe.  
- Pensamos em ir dar uma surra no idiota do Percy, não acredito que aquele cretino é meu tio! – Maya cuspia as palavras.  
- Como ousam colocar seus pais como prisioneiros de Azkaban? Metade daquelas celas estão cheias de criminosos que ELES prenderam! É um absurdo! – Mel vociferava.  
- Só tomem cuidado para não serem presas também! – Harry olhava a mãe de lado.  
- Fiquem com suas avós em casa, que vai ficar tudo bem! – Lana falava beijando a testa de Megan.

O homem que estava em pé frente ao carro do Ministério que trouxera as crianças, abrira a porta mais uma vez dando passagem para as quatro mulheres, nenhuma parecia muito feliz com a noticia de seus maridos serem fugitivos do Ministério, as crianças ficaram vendo o carro partir, respiraram fundo e adentraram a casa, Ashlee foi a primeira a sair correndo e abraçá-los.

- Eu não acredito que estão atrás do papai! – Ela falava com raiva.  
- São uns idiotas! – Harry girava os olhos.  
- Você devia ter visto Ash! O meu pai, o seu pai, o tio Cold e o tio Johnny! Eles foram incríveis! – Suzan falava sonhadora.  
- Eles lançaram um feitiço nos bobocas que tinham ido os prender e apartaram! – Amy falava com um enorme sorriso.  
- DROGA! Eu queria ter ido! – Ash chutava o ar. – Hey! O que é isso? – Ela apontava para umas armas que os pequenos carregavam.  
- Papai e os outros mandaram agente trazer, são as armas dos criadores de Hogwarts... – Harry falava analisando a espada que carregava.  
- Nossa seriam ótimos acessórios de moda! – Cassy falava do topo da escada correndo até Megan e vendo o bumerangue.  
- É melhor deixarmos onde papai a guarda... – Harry olhava para os outros.

Cold, James, Miguel e Johnny, ambos de, sobretudo e chapéu, sentados dentro de um trem, liam atentamente O Pasquim e O Profeta Diário, todos riam divertidos das matérias escritas:

"_Heróis ou Vilões?"_

"_Acusações sobre os Heróis"_

"_O Quarteto Fantástico do Ministério e Azkaban?"_

- Sabe, nunca pensei que me tornaria uma ameaça ao mundo bruxo! – Gargalhava Johnny.  
- É nossa vida é assim mesmo meu caro, temos altos e baixos! – James ria.  
- Olha só isso aqui! – Cold ria e começava a ler. – "Cold Malfoy que sempre foi dado como Galã está sendo caçado pelo Ministério, ele junto de James Potter seu parceiro como Inominável, Miguel Zabine um dos funcionários mais respeitáveis do Ministério e Johnny Weasley um grande empresário do mundo bruxo, estão sendo acusados de soltar vampiros criminosos, o clima frente ao Ministério é de caos total já que várias bruxas adolescentes fãs dos quatro, bruxas mais velhas e bruxos revoltados, estão berrando a libertação dos quatro rapazes que parecem estar foragidos..."  
- Fãs adolescentes? – Miguel arqueava a sobrancelha. – Dessa eu não sabia!  
- Desde quando o Cold é galã? – James puxava o jornal para ler.  
- Lana deve estar uma fera... – Johnny ria. – Até quando vamos nos esconder no mundo Trouxa?  
- Até os Dementadores pararem de nos caçar... – Cold olhava para a janela do trem. – Não podemos arriscar por enquanto.

- COLD MALFOY NÃO ARRISCANDO??? – James berrava.  
- Hey! Eu tenho família, não posso arriscar sempre! – Cold piscava maroto.

O Carro parara frente ao prédio do Ministério, vários bruxos protestavam a prisão dos quatro jovens, as mulheres saltaram do carro sendo aplaudidas por todos presentes, acenaram e entraram no prédio, vários jornalistas pediam entrevistas exclusivas, mas nada elas falavam, todas tinham um belo porte de elegância, foram encaminhadas a uma sala do Ministério, um homem a abrira para as quatro e elas adentraram.

Dentro da sala vários bruxos importantes do mundo mágico às olhavam, aquele lugar parecia um caos desde o falecimento de Arthur Weasley o ex-ministro da magia, havia oito cadeiras sendo que quatro estavam ocupadas e quatro vazias no centro da sala, elas caminharam até lá se sentando, Hermione que estava sentada em uma sorriu para a filha de lado.

- Muito bem, começaremos a seção! – Um homem baixinho falava nervoso. – Sr. Percy Weasley, estas oito pessoas aqui presentes dizem que sua decisão de mandar prender Cold Malfoy, James Potter, Miguel Zabine e Johnny Weasley, foi por extrema vaidade, isto é verdade?  
- Lógico que não! – Urrara Percy que havia vários curativos na face. – Eles são loucos! Olhe o que fizeram comigo! – Vários murmúrios começaram na sala.  
- O senhor pode provar que o que fala é verdade? – Uma voz rouca de uma bruxa fez todos os murmúrios acabarem.

A visão da diretora de Hogwarts, a velha Minerva McGonagall assustara a todos que não esperavam sua visita, ela caminhou até o lado do homem baixinho e conjurou uma cadeira, sentando-se pomposamente.

- Uma enorme honra a ter nesta seção Sra. McGonagall! Uma enorme honra!  
- Obrigada Herrman... – A senhora sorrira levemente. – Como sabem, fui diretora na época que esses quatro homens considerados perigosos, estudaram em minha escola. O que posso afirmar é que não existem homens com mais bravura e caráter do que eles! Desde jovens enfrentando perigos, e já salvaram o mundo mágico mais de uma vez. Por isto eu pergunto Sr. Percy Weasley, desde quando jovens tão bravos e corajosos como eles, lidam com artes das trevas?  
- Posso lhe responder essa pergunta Sra. McGonagall! – Um homem de chapéu pontudo e olhos negros vestido com uma roupa rouxa falava.  
- Oh! Sr. Mordoch! – McGonagall rira levemente. – Prossiga sim?  
- Porque jovens tão bons iriam libertar Vampiros Criminosos? Pelo que sei o jovem Cold Malfoy sempre teve um amor incondicional por vampiros, defendia com unhas e dentes Sally Forjaz, mesmo ela sendo acusada de crimes no Ministério...  
- Quem lhe garante que os vampiros eram criminosos? – Perguntara Harry Potter sentado em sua cadeira.  
- Sr.Potter, por favor, TODOS os vampiros são perigosos... – Um homem de cabelo grisalho e grande bigode negro falava rouco.  
- Sinto lhe informar Sr.Thuan, mas nem todos são perigosos! – Melanie encarava severa o homem. – Se fossem, duvido que Sally Forjaz fosse aceita no Ministério da Magia como auror!  
- Tem provas disto Melanie Potter?  
- E você tem prova que meu marido e seus amigos libertaram tais vampiros? Quem não lhe garante que eles fugiram? – A loira retrucava.  
- Se seu marido e os outros homens não tem culpa, por que fugiram quando intimados a serem presos?  
- Porque todos sabem que após a morte de meu PAI que isso daqui virou uma ZONA! – Rony falara seco.

Mais murmúrios foram escutados naquela sala, ao lado de Percy, o Sr.Mordoch e o Sr.Thuan acusavam os marotos de coisas absurdas. As mulheres sentadas junto de Harry, Hermione, Draco e Rony respondiam a altura, era uma sensação de desgosto e raiva.

As crianças sentadas no jardim da mansão Potter conversavam, pareciam muito animadas com aquilo tudo, afinal não é todo o dia que o Ministério quer que seu pai vá para Azkaban. Várias corujas apareciam deixando cartas.

- Se continuar assim seremos soterrados por elas! – Draco comentava olhando as corujas que não paravam de chegar com cartas.  
- Devem ser desejando boa sorte para nossos pais, você sabe como eles são famosos... – Suzan deitava na grama, espalhando seus cabelos cor de fogo por ela.  
- Eu queria ter ido com o papai, é melhor do que ficar nesse tédio! – Amy deitava a cabeça na barriga de Suzan que ria.  
- Acho que nossos pais deveriam ter se entregado, assim poderiam ir descentemente a um julgamento... – Harry comentava olhando para Lily e Dean que brincavam de pega-pega.  
- Potter você é demente? – Draco perguntava ríspido. – Se eles se entregassem, acha mesmo que o idiota do Percy iria deixa-los ir a julgamento? Pensa seu inútil!  
- Cala a boca Malfoy! Eu só disse minha opinião! – Harry encarava Draco.

Os dois se entreolhavam com raiva, Amy e Suzan saltaram se colocando no meio antes que eles começassem a seção de espancamento, Megan apenas bocejara deitada na grama e Cassy continuava a desenhar numa folha de papel.  
Um pouco longe dali atrás de uma arvore Blake sorria maroto e Ashlee também, ambos pareciam sussurrar coisas no ouvido um do outro e riam divertidos.

- Ash você é minha melhor amiga! – Ele falava dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da pequena.  
- Blake você já beijou uma garota? – Ash perguntava o olhando encabulada.  
- A Cassy, mas foi quando agente tinha a idade da Lily e do Dean...  
- Hum...  
- E você? Já beijou alguém?  
- Claro! No rosto! – Ashlee rira.  
- Mas já beijou de verdade? – Blake a olhava nos olhos.  
- Acho que eu não sei fazer isso... – Ashlee cruzava os braços nervosa.  
- Eu te ensino! – Blake piscava maroto. – Fecha os olhos...

A garota fechara os olhos lentamente, o garotinho colara seus lábios ao da garota, dando um leve selinho se afastando rapidamente e a olhando sorridente.

- Viu! Você sabe! – Ele a olhava sorridente e a garotinha a sua frente alargava o sorriso.

James estava adormecido no banco do trem quando acordou assustado olhando para os lados, Miguel que estava sentado lendo ergueu os olhos para o amigo sem entender.

- Pesadelo Pontas?  
- Argh! Nem me fale! – James esfregava os olhos. – Sonhei que Ashlee crescia e começava a namorar!

Miguel gargalhava da cara do amigo e sorria sincero.

- Hora, um dia as crianças crescem! Nós crescemos lembra?  
- Não me lembre disso ok? – James revirava os olhos.

Os dois assustaram-se ao escutar Cold roncar mais alto e se remexer, sorriram e acomodaram-se mais no banco, até que o trem começara a tremer, Cold caíra de cara no chão e começara a reclamar coisas inaudíveis.

- Listras... – James o chamavam.  
- Se essa foi mais uma magia de vocês para me acordarem eu MATO os dois! – Cold erguia-se do chão logo caindo.

Johnny assustara-se se levantando também, os quatro se olharam assustados e olharam pela janela, um amontoamento de Dementadores pousavam sobre o trem como se quisessem entrar.

- Mau dia, péssimo dia, terrível dia! – Cold levantava-se e olhava para os outros.

Tentaram apartar sem sucesso, era como se o desespero tomasse conta, e uma janela fora quebrada e aqueles monstros adentravam com os olhos vermelhos brilhando.

- EXPECTRO PATRONUM!!!

Eles berraram, os Patronum dos quatro saiam de suas varinhas rapidamente, e em seguida eles azararam uma janela do trem a quebrando em mil pedaços, transformaram-se em animagos saltando e voando por ela, caíram fora dos trilhos num campo, rolaram e se machucaram um pouco, os dementadores não parecia perceber que eles eram os bruxos foragidos, apenas animais, correram com toda força que tinham para longe dali.

A noite caíra e eles voltaram a forma humana, caminhando em uma estrada fria, tinham na face uma exaustão indescritível.

- Vamos ao Ministério... – Cold murmurara.  
- Como? – Johnny piscava sem entender.  
- Entendi o que o Listras quis dizer! A melhor defesa é um bom ataque! Não é isso cara? – James sorria.  
- Na verdade eu quero ir até lá socar o Percy... – Cold respondia risonho.  
- Vamos voltar ao Ministério e fazer o quê lá? – Miguel perguntava cansado.  
- Poderiam conseguir a liberdade de vocês! – A voz de uma mulher os fizera virar na mesma hora, Tabata Williams estava lá os olhando risonha.  
- Como nos achou? – Johnny perguntava incrédulo.  
- Tive uma ajuda... – Ela respondera mostrando logo atrás de si, vários vampiros.  
- Eu pensei que vocês tinham fugido! – James gargalhava olhando para Zagory.  
- Fugimos...  
- Decidi recruta-los para os ajudar, afinal a culpa de terem sido presos foi minha e deles... – Tabata falara séria e a seu lado seu irmão Jeff concordava com a cabeça.  
- Ah não digam isso,foi apenas uma desculpa para Percy, Mordoch e Thuan nos ferrar nada demais! – Miguel piscara maroto.  
- Eu como representante dos Vampiros que não bebem sangue humano, Jeffrey e Tabata vamos ao Ministério na companhia de vocês, levaremos a profecia e conversaremos com os superiores do Ministério da Magia.  
- Depois que meu avô morreu aquele lugar não tem mais diferença de bem e mau... – James lamentara.  
- Aí que vocês se enganam! Hermione Malfoy foi convidada a ser a próxima Ministra da Magia, mas ela deve ir contra Mordoch e Thuan.  
- Por isso aqueles idiotas nos mandaram para Azkaban! Com a Sra.Malfoy com filho em Azkaban vai receber menos votos do pessoal do Ministério! – Miguel falava nervoso.  
- Se Mordoch ou Thuan ganharem, teremos um caos... – Johnny falava embasbacado.  
- Vampiros, Lobisomens e outras criaturas mágicas serão caçadas... – Zagory lamentara. – Entendam, não faço isto por vocês, mas por minha espécie...  
- Eu sei que você me ama Zaza! – Cold rira. – Ok! Quando vamos lá quebrar a cara deles?  
- Acho que primeiro devemos ter um plano de ataque Sr.Malfoy, afinal não será fácil entrar naquele lugar com os quatro foragidos do Ministério... – Jeff ria divertido.  
- A coisa 'tá feia assim? – Cold ria.  
- Há cartazes de "PROCURA-SE" por toda parte... – Tabata girara os olhos.  
- É parece que somos realmente famosos! – James brincava.  
- E você ainda tinha dúvidas disso Ponticas? – Cold abraçava o amigo com um braço. – Eu sou o Galã lembra?  
- Ah se toca sua Zebra dos Infernos! – James empurrava o loiro.  
- Acho melhor irmos para um lugar seguro, conheço algumas pessoas na cidade vizinha que possam nos hospedar por hoje... – Zagory olhava para os marotos virando-se para o resto de seu bando de vampiros. – Enquanto a vocês, voltem para a Floresta Proibida e fiquem com os Centauros, digam que eu os mandei! Estarão em segurança lá!

Os vampiros fizeram uma breve reverência, transformaram-se em morcegos e voaram na imensidão do céu, Tabata, Jeff e Zagory fizeram sinal para que os quatro os seguissem.

Andaram por um bom tempo naquela estrada até chegarem a uma pequena cidade trouxa cujo nome era Angel City, parecia que havia uma festa na cidade, enquanto Cold perguntava se podiam parar em alguma barraquinha de comida e James lhe dizia diversos "NÃO", os vampiros seguiam sem dizer nada, Tabata prendia um riso da forma que James falava com Cold, afinal parecia um pai com um filho. Johnny ficava maravilhado com os foguetes e Miguel olhava atentamente a decoração do local sem dizer nada.

Pararam frente a uma casa simples, sem muita extravagância, Row Zagory bateu delicadamente na porta e uma velha senhora a abriu com um enorme sorriso, ele beijara as costas da mão da senhora e pedira passagem.

- Sabe que tem passe livre em minha casa Row! Oh Jeff como você está pálido! Farei uma carne mal passada para você, quem é essa moça bonita? E esses elegantes rapazes?  
- Como vai Nini? – Row adentrara risonho junto dos outros. – Estes são Tabata Williams irmã de Jeff, Cold Malfoy, James Potter, Miguel Zabine e Johnny Weasley...  
- Oh muito prazer! São vampiros também?  
- Não, sou normal! – Cold falara risonho e a senhora retribuíra o sorriso.  
- Bruxos?  
- Exatamente! – Johnny ria.  
- Vou preparar algo para comerem, fiquem a vontade, Row sabe que pode ficar quanto tempo quiser!

A senhora adentrara a cozinha da casa, parecia que a casa era mais de Zagory do que ela própria, Zagory acomodou-se no sofá verde-musgo e fez sinal para que os outros também se sentassem, assim fizeram e os encarava.

- Quem é a senhora? – Miguel perguntava educadamente.  
- Nini? Bem, eu a salvei uma vez de um vampiro que bebe sangue humano, ficou eternamente grata e me fez de seu "filho que nunca teve",mesmo eu sendo um vampiro ela me aceitou... – Row sorrira levemente.  
- Parece uma boa pessoa... – Tabata comentara olhando para a porta da cozinha.  
- É como eu lhe disse irmã, existem coisas boas e más nesse mundo, nem tudo é bom ou mau, até o pior dos seres já amou algo e por amar sua vida já teve algum significado... – Jeff falava seriamente.

Tabata parecia envergonhada com aquela fala, limitou-se em abaixar a cabeça.

- Ok, vamos as novidades Tata! – Cold olhava para Tabata. – Desde quando você e o sangue-suga de bois, sem ofensa Jeff...  
- Não ofendeu... – Jeff sorrira.  
- Desde quando vocês se falam e você não quer enfiar uma estaca no coração dele?  
- Desde quando percebi que ele ainda era meu irmão e que meu preconceito não era maior que meu amor por ele... – A mulher murmurara.  
- Isso merece uma salva de palmas! – James, Cold, Johnny e Miguel começaram a aplaudir fazendo Tabata corar furiosamente e Jeff e Zagory gargalharem.

Nini logo apareceu com um bom prato de comida para ambos, logo avisando que um era para seus vampiros e o outro para os bruxos, disse que se retiraria e logo fora dormir. Eles todos ficaram naquela sala arquitetando planos para a invasão ao Ministério, acabaram por adormecerem na sala mesmo de qualquer jeito.

- Esses quatro são interessantes... – Jeff falava a irmã.  
- São umas figuras... – Tabata murmurara vendo Cold dormir e babar, enquanto Johnny roncava e James murmurava coisas. – Ás vezes acho que o Sr.Zabine é o único normal...  
- Eles são um bando como o nosso... – Row falara sabiamente. – Cada um tem sua função, gostei deles... Se disserem isso a eles, estão mortos! Vamos Jeff, deixe sua irmã dormir, o dia já está amanhecendo e partimos a noite, Jeff e eu iremos para o sótão precisamos descansar.  
- Boa noite...

Amy estava sentada no telhado da mansão Malfoy, olhava para as estrelas cadentes quando sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe os ombros, olhou para cima vendo seu avô Draco Malfoy lhe olhar carinhosamente.

- São quatro horas da manhã... – Ele falara a olhando.  
- O que o senhor faz acordado?  
- Eu deveria lhe fazer a mesma pergunta... – Draco sorriu levemente.  
- Estou esperando o papai...  
- Seu pai não voltará hoje Amy, mas em breve voltara! Você conhece seu pai, nem um pouco discreto, gosta de entradas estrondosas!  
- Espero que volte mesmo! – Amy sorrira.  
- Mas se ficar acordada durante a noite não o verá chegar de dia, vamos vá dormir!

Ele a encaminhara para descer para a casa, Amy descera junto do avô, ela sempre achara que ele fosse frio e distante, era as raras vezes que ele mostrava afeto, ele colocara a neta na cama a cobrira e beijara-lhe a testa, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

- Sabe, você fica mais elegante quando mostra amor pelos netos... – Hermione dizia encostada na parede do corredor.  
- Vai me provocar na casa de nosso filho Granger? – Draco rira.  
- Eu deixei de ser Granger há muito tempo... – Hermione retribuíra o sorriso.  
- Vamos o dia está amanhecendo e não é nada bom uma mulher andar sozinha pela casa a noite...

O dia amanhecera lindamente, Sophie na varanda de sua casa olhava para o portão como se esperasse que Miguel o atravessasse, Melanie que dormia girara na cama e abrira os olhos uma lágrima escorrera de seus olhos a limpou rapidamente e abraçou o travesseiro que era do marido. Lana caminhara até o quarto de Megan e logo depois o de Cassy, observara as filhas adormecidas com carinho, enquanto Maya sentava-se na bancada da cozinha e tomava café.

A ruiva olhava para aquela cozinha e lembrava-se de quando Cold sempre aparecia quando ela começava a beber a xícara, ele a tomava dela e a bebia correndo, sorria e a beijava, levou o dedo ao lábio rosado e fechou os olhos tristemente.

Um lobo filhote branco corria pelo campo de Quadribol da mansão Malfoy, Blake o olhava da arquibancada enquanto tentava tocar um violão, o lobo logo se transformara em Draco II, ele caminhou até o amigo sentando-se a seu lado.

- Seu pai também andou te ensinando? – Perguntou.  
- É, agora que ele não 'tá aqui fica mais fácil, sabe como eu sou né? O filho rebelde, não posso mostrar que sei tocar! – Blake sorrira. – Sinto falta dele...  
- E eu sinto falta do meu pai... – Draco II olhava para o céu.  
- Notícias do pai de vocês? – Ashlee perguntava, a seu lado Harry, Dean e Lily cabisbaixos.  
- Nada ainda... – Blake respondia. – Alguém poderia subir em alguma vassoura e dizer a Su para descer lá de cima? – Ele perguntava olhando para cima vendo a irmã ruiva em cima de uma vassoura no meio de um dos aros do campo.  
- Ela precisa ficar sozinha, está com saudade do tio Miguel! – Megan falava se aproximando junto de Cassy.  
- Nossa mãe finge que está bem, mas ficou o maior tempão nos observando dormir... – Cassy sentava-se atrás de Blake.  
- Eu quero o papai... – Dean falava ao lado de Lily  
- Todos nós queremos... – Suzan descia da vassoura. – Draco, onde está a Amy?  
- Dormindo... – O loiro respondia olhando para a janela fechada de sua mansão.

No quarto de Amy ela dormia calmamente, Maya adentrara o quarto da filha e a olhara a cobrindo com mais carinho, alguém batera levemente na porta e ela sorrira ao ver seu pai ali, saiu do quarto e desceu para a sala.

- Pai... – Ela o abraçara.  
- Não se preocupe seu marido está bem...  
- Cold devia largar essa profissão!  
- Sua mãe falava o mesmo para mim! – Harry sorria. – Sabe, tenho reparado que você tem uma atenção especial com Amy, talvez pelo fato dela ser a La Blanck não sei...  
- Como você...  
- Acho que todos nós que conhecemos La Blanck sabemos! – Harry piscara maroto.  
- Pai eu...  
- Não temas o futuro, apenas viva o presente, você é uma boa mãe Maya e Cold um ótimo pai! Vai dar tudo certo!  
- Tudo no final da certo, se não deu ainda é porque não chegou ao fim... – Maya sorrira olhando para os orbes verdes do pai.


	9. Confronto no Ministério

**N/A::** Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e deixam um carinho como Review! Beijo enorme a todos vocês! A música inserida na fic eh a Somewhere I belong do Linkin Park.

**Confronto no Ministério**

Em uma sala fria do Ministério, Percy Weasley sentado a sua mesa balançava sua varinha dentre os dedos, a porta de sua sala abrira-se dando passagem a um homem robusto de olhos negros, trajado em uma veste negra e um chapéu pontudo verde musgo.

- Mordoch... – Percy murmurara.  
- Weasley... – O homem sentava-se frente a Percy. – Recebi sua coruja esta manhã, e digo-lhe que fiquei intrigado...  
- Intrigado? – Percy arqueava ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Por que você acha que aqueles quatro homens viriam ao Ministério? Diga-me Percy, estou realmente curioso...  
- Mordoch, eu conheço essas quatro pestes, digo, homens, desde que são bebês! Irão vir e tentar amenizar a situação a maneira deles...  
- Thuan e eu andamos conversando, e optamos por uma nova opção...  
- Opção? De que raios está falando?  
- Ora Percy, o único que nos interessa ir por uns tempos a Azkaban é o filho da Sra.Malfoy. Se o filho da preciosa Hermione Malfoy, estiver em Azkaban, que confiança ela trará dos bruxos respeitáveis?  
- Enquanto aos outros três? James jamais admitiria que Cold fosse preso! São amigos desde sempre, nunca vi!  
- Ah sim! A Lealdade entre os amigos, muito bela frase... – O homem sorria irônico. – Você acha que Cold Malfoy iria permitir seus três melhores amigos irem a Azkaban se ele pode ir e salvar a todos? Diga-me Percy, nunca teve um amigo não é mesmo?  
- Amigos são para os fracos Mordoch! – Percy cuspia as palavras. – De qualquer modo já convoquei a melhor guarda de Azkaban e os melhores Aurores e Inomináveis do Ministério, ambos irão ficar de plantão! Eu quero ver Cold Malfoy em Azkaban, fazendo companhia a seus adorados Dementadores...

Longe dali em uma pequena cidade, um homem loiro assistia um grupo de crianças a brincar com uma bola de futebol, levantou-se risonho indo até o grupo e logo jogando com eles, James saía da casa ficou observando o amigo a brincar.

- Ele é um rapaz muito intrigante! – Nini falava saindo atrás de James.  
- Lhe acordamos Nini? – James perguntava risonho.  
- Oh, não, não! Eu acordo cedo... Vocês deveriam descansar! Chegaram tarde da noite...  
- Miguel está tomando um banho e Johnny ainda está dormindo, nós ainda temos que planejar algumas coisas para esta noite...  
- Fico contente por estarem acompanhando o meu amigo Row... Conte-me Sr.Potter, vocês tem uma família?  
- Sim! Sou casado e tenho três filhos, Cold é meu melhor amigo e cunhado, ele é casado com minha irmã e tem dois filhos, Miguel é casado com a irmã de Johnny com quem tem três filhos e Johnny tem dois filhos.  
- Parece uma grande família feliz...  
- De certa forma nós todos estamos interligados...

Uma bola atravessando a janela da casa de Nini fez com que ela e James parassem a conversa na hora, apenas para apreciar o belo vidro quebrado, olharam com cara feia para o grupo de crianças que apontavam com cara de assustados para Cold que cruzava os braços e fazia bico.

- HEY! Essas crianças não sabem o que é amizade!  
- Nós sabemos sim, mas você precisa se sacrificar para um bem maior!  
- Não me diga! – Cold ria divertido correndo até Nini. – Eu concerto quando ninguém estiver olhando!

Piscou maroto entrando na casa e jogando a bola de volta para as crianças e voltando a jogar futebol.  
A tarde inteira praticamente fora assim, Johnny e James se juntaram a Cold na partida de futebol das crianças daquela cidade e Miguel contava histórias de sua infância em Hogwarts para Nini. Foi quando a noite caíra, Tabata que não havia saído do quarto o dia inteiro saíra se reunindo a sala com todos.

- Bom dia ROW! – Cold o saudava risonho. – Bem é o seguinte, temos algum plano?  
- Poderíamos fazer o de sempre... – James virava-se para Cold.  
- Chegar e invadir? Claro! Porque não? – Cold falava maroto.  
- Pensamos em chegar até a sala do Conselho, já que a essa hora da noite muitos se reúnem lá para discutirem sobre o Ministério.  
- Quer dizer que os bruxos mais importantes do mundo mágico estão lá? – Miguel perguntava encarando Tabata.  
- Exatamente, mas precisamos fazer tudo com cautela, não queremos que Percy os vire contra nós... – Tabata respondera seria.  
- Ok e como vamos? – Johnny perguntava.  
- Digamos que a diretora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall nos mandou um presente! – Jeff sorria apontando para fora da casa.

Todos saíram deparando-se com os trestálios, Cold alargara o sorriso categoricamente enquanto James murmurava que detestava aqueles animais e Johnny falava algo sobre quando é que esses bichos haviam chegado.

- Do que estão falando? Não vejo nada! – Nini falava aborrecida.  
- Coisas mágicas minha cara Nini! – Jeff beijava as costas da mão da mulher.  
- Entraremos no Ministério pelo telhado, e não podemos nos separar por nada! Devemos mostrar a profecia ao conselho! – Row falava sério transformando-se em um morcego.

Jeff ajudara Tabata a subir sobre um dos Trestálios enquanto os marotos faziam o mesmo.

- Sabe devemos agradecer a Mimi! – Johnny sorria.  
- Ela podia ter mandado um hipogrifo! – James fazia bico.  
- E vamos a uma nova série: "JAMEZITO VEADO E SEU PAVOR PELOS TRESTÁLIOS!" – Cold debochava gargalhando.  
- Bem, vamos logo! Quero voltar hoje para casa! Adeus Nini, obrigado pela hospedagem! – Miguel acenava para a senhora.

Os marotos voaram naquela imensidão negra estrelada que era o céu, seguidos por dois morcegos e Tabata, eles não pareciam voar para uma batalha, mas sim para um lugar diferente, James agarrado a crina do Trestálio resmungava coisas inaudíveis, Miguel parecia apreciar a vista das cidades iluminadas, enquanto Johnny tampava os ouvidos e Cold cantava alegremente.

- SEEEEE EUUUU FOSSSEEEE UM COELHINHOOO EU IRIAAA PULAR, PULAR, PULAR! SEEEE EUUU FOSSEEE UMMM GATINHO EU IRIAAA MIAR, MIAR, MIAR!!! SEEEE EU FOSSE UM CACHORRINHO EU IRIAAA LATIR, LATIR, LATIR!!!  
- Ninguém merece... – Tabata batia na própria testa.  
- Bem vinda a nosso mundo! – Johnny falava revoltado. – DA PARA CALAR A BOCA LISTRAS?  
- Eu nem cheguei na parte do porquinho! – Cold franzia o cenho.  
- QUE SE DANE O PORQUINHO! – Johnny urrara.  
- Mas ele vai ficar magoado... – Cold fazia bico.  
- E estamos de volta aos tempos de Hogwarts onde Cold e Johnny se enfrentam em mais um round! – Miguel gargalhava.  
- Não achei graça Miguel! – Johnny irritava-se.  
- Admita que não vive sem mim Pulguento!  
- Eu vivo muito bem sem você Zebra!  
- Hey, parem de discutir! Finalmente chegamos! – James empolgava-se apontando para o prédio do Ministério.

Os quatro tinham os olhos vidrados nos prédios, os trestálios pararam delicadamente sobre o telhado e Jeff e Row voltaram a forma humana, adentraram ao prédio sorrateiramente até chegar no terceiro andar, aquilo estava silencioso demais, estava fácil demais, James e Cold estavam acostumados aquele tipo de situação, sabiam que quando a maré estava calma demais era porque uma tempestade estava por vir.

- Listras... – James murmurara.  
- Eu sei Veado, eu sei...  
- Não é isso seu idiota!  
- É o que então? Vai se declarar pra mim é? Desculpe, mas você não faz meu tipo!  
- Não é isso porra! – James falava um pouco mais alto.  
- SHIII!!! Quer anunciar que estamos invadindo o Ministério Pontas? Esqueceu que somos fugitivos! – Johnny cutucava o primo.  
- Sabe essa vida de fora da lei não é comigo não... – Miguel falava risonho.  
- Ok, é o seguinte, novo plano! – Cold anunciava baixinho.  
- Como assim novo Plano? – Tabata parara de andar virando-se para os quatro.  
- Tata, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos no meio de uma armadilha! – Cold mostrava seu sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca.  
- Como? – Jeff virava-se assustado.  
- Seria bom não anunciar muito sabe? – Johnny ria nervoso.  
- Eles ainda não sabem, que nós sabemos, que eles sabem que estamos aqui! – Miguel concluía.  
- Row é melhor você, Jeff e Tabata seguirem com a profecia, deixem os outros conosco... – James falava sério.  
- Mas a inocência de vocês? – Tabata falava desesperada.  
- Posso sobreviver como fora da lei por mais alguns dias... – Miguel acenava para Tabata.

_When this began_  
**Quando isso começou,**  
_I had nothing to say_  
**Eu não tinha nada a dizer**  
_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
_**E eu fiquei perdido no nada dentro de mim**  
_I was confused_  
**Eu estava confuso**  
_And I let it all out to find_  
**E eu deixo tudo sair para descobrir**  
_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_  
**Que eu não sou a única pessoa com essas coisas na cabeça**  
_Inside of me_  
**Dentro de mim**  
_But all the vacancy the words revealed_  
**Mas, todo o vazio que as palavras revelaram  
**_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_  
**É a única coisa real que eu ainda sinto  
**_Nothing to Lose_  
**Nada a perder**  
_Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
_**Simplesmente estagnado, vazio e solitário**  
_And the fault is my own_  
**E a culpa é minha  
**_And the fault is my own  
_**E a culpa é minha**

A mulher tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando sentiu o irmão e Row segurarem-lhe o braço e correrem, Cold, James, Miguel e Johnny sacaram suas varinhas, naquele exato momento vários bruxos saíram das paredes, como se estivessem ali invisíveis o tempo todo, um show de luzes começara, uma batalha entre os Marotos e o Ministério.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_  
**Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir  
**_what I thought was never real_  
**o que eu nunca achei que fosse real  
**_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_  
**Eu quero me livrar da dor que eu senti durante tanto tempo  
**_Erase all the pain till it's gone_  
**Apagar toda a dor até que ela se acabe**  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
_**Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir  
**_like I'm close to something real_  
**como se estivesse perto de algo real**  
_I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
_**Eu quero encontrar algo que sempre quis  
**_Somewhere I belong_  
**Algum lugar ao qual eu pertença**

- POR FAVOR RENDAM-SE AO MINISTÉRIO! – Um jovem berrava.  
- QUAL É A SUA PLAGET? EU TE ENSINEI TUDO O QUE SABE! – James berrava ao homem.  
- NÃO QUEREMOS DUELAR CONTRA VOCÊS! NÃO NOS OBRIGUEM A ISSO!  
- EU NÃO VOU ME RENDER A UM BANDO DE PIRRALHOS QUE ACABARAM DE ENTRAR NO MINISTÉRIO E JÁ ACHAM QUE SABE O QUE É CERTO OU ERRADO! ESTUPEFAÇA!!! - James berrara jogando o jovem longe inconsciente.

Johnny duelava contra três mulheres e Miguel contra dois homens, a cada segundo mais bruxos do Ministério apareciam e formavam um círculo em torno dos quatro homens, Cold tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto parecia se divertir enquanto derrotava todos aqueles bruxos.

_And I've got nothing to say_  
**E eu não tenho nada a dizer**  
_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_  
**Eu não consigo acreditar que eu não caí na real**  
_I was confused_  
**Eu estava confuso**  
_Looking everywhere only to find_  
**Olho para todo lugar só para encontrar**  
_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_  
**Não é essa a maneira que eu imaginei na minha mente**  
_So what am I?_  
**Então, o que eu sou?**  
_What do I have but negativity_  
**O que eu tenho além de pessimismo?**  
_'Cause I can't justify the way,  
_**Porque eu não consigo justificar a forma**  
_everyone is looking at me_  
**que todo mundo está olhando para mim  
**_Nothing to lose_  
**Nada a perder**  
_Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
_**Nada a ganhar, eu estou vazio e sozinho**  
_And the fault is my own_  
**E a culpa é minha  
**_And the fault is my own_  
**E a culpa é minha**

- Sabe, eu e James ensinamos tudo a vocês jovens, acham mesmo que podem nos derrotar sendo que nós sabemos o que irão fazer? – Cold debochara enquanto fazia os jovens aurores voarem longe.  
- Eles realmente perdem para vocês, mas nós não! – Um senhor aparecia sério.  
- Simas! Como vai? – Cold ria de lado. – Tudo bemm, nada de conversa, meu pai ficará contente ao saber que te derrotei!  
- Não seja tão confiante garoto!  
- Ah Simas, você está velho e meu pai nunca gostou de você! Então... Conjunctivitus!!!

O feitiço do loiro atingira os olhos do velho Simas, o velho levara ambas as mãos aos olhos, que coçavam como nunca. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e irritados e mal ele conseguia enxergar, o loiro rolava de rir enquanto azarava outros do Ministério.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
_**Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir  
**_what I thought was never real_  
**o que eu nunca achei que fosse real  
**_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_  
**Eu quero me livrar da dor que eu senti durante tanto tempo  
**_Erase all the pain till it's gone_  
**Apagar toda a dor até que ela se acabe**  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
_**Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir  
**_like I'm close to something real_  
**como se estivesse perto de algo real**  
_I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
_**Eu quero encontrar algo que sempre quis  
**_Somewhere I belong_  
**Algum lugar ao qual eu pertença**

- ISSO NÃO TEM FIM? – Berrava Miguel a James.  
- PARECE QUE NÃO!!! – James berrava de volta.

A cada segundo que eles corriam e duelavam eles se viam no meio de um pátio onde estavam realmente cercados.

- Estamos ferrados... – murmurara Johnny.  
- É, agora me conte a novidade Pulguento? – Ironizava Cold.

Johnny rira levemente, os quatro continuaram a batalhar, berravam vários feitiços desde aqueles de suas épocas de Hogwarts, era um show de perseverança e amizade.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – Berrara Johnny.  
- EXPELLIARMUS! – Miguel o ajudava.  
- RICTUSEMPRA! – Cold berrava.  
- Hey! Qual é Cold isso é um duelo e não um show!  
- Sabe que eu adoro fazer essas azarações que deixam os oponentes ridículos Ponticas! – Cold ria ao ver uma mulher rolando no chão de rir, após seu feitiço.  
- Ok, se é assim... – James rira. – TARANTALLEGRA!!!

_I will never know myself_  
**Eu nunca vou me conhecer**  
_until I do this on my own_  
**até que eu faça isso por conta própria**  
_And I will never feel_  
**E eu nunca vou sentir**  
_anything else until my wounds are healed_  
**nada mais enquanto minha feridas não estiverem curadas**  
_I will never be anything till I break away from me  
_**Eu nunca vou ser nada até eu escapar de mim mesmo  
**_I will break away_  
**Eu vou escapar**  
_I'll find myself today_  
**Eu vou me encontrar hoje**

Eram como quatro jovens lutando pelos seus ideais, eles lutavam enquanto Tabata, Jeff e Row corriam até a sala do conselho, azaravam quem aparecia a sua frente e cada segundo parecia ser precioso.  
Os marotos pareciam se cansar com tantas pessoas ainda para batalhar, estava m exaustos e arfavam, mas nem por isto deixavam de lutar, o que atraia a admiração de todos os Aurores, Inomináveis e Bruxos dali.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
_**Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir  
**_what I thought was never real_  
**o que eu nunca achei que fosse real  
**_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_  
**Eu quero me livrar da dor que eu senti durante tanto tempo  
**_Erase all the pain till it's gone_  
**Apagar toda a dor até que ela se acabe**  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
_**Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir  
**_like I'm close to something real_  
**como se estivesse perto de algo real**  
_I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
_**Eu quero encontrar algo que sempre quis  
**_Somewhere I belong_  
**Algum lugar ao qual eu pertença**

- Por favor entreguem-se! – Um homem implorava.  
- NUNCA! NÓS CRESCEMOS JUNTOS! – James berrava.  
- VIVEMOS JUNTOS! – Miguel acompanhava.  
- BATALHAMOS JUNTOS! – Johnny tinha um olhar decidido.  
- E SE FOR PRECISO MORREMOS JUNTOS! – Cold berrava por fim.  
- MAROTOS ATÉ O FIM! – Os quatro finalizaram partindo para a batalha.

Nenhum dos bruxos ali pareciam querer duelar com eles, mas sabiam que se não o fizessem teriam sérios problemas, duelavam contra aqueles que mais admiravam, contra aqueles que jamais pensariam erguer a varinha e naquele momento por ironia a erguiam.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like  
_**Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir como**  
_I'm somewhere I belong_  
**se estivesse em um lugar ao qual eu pertenço**  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like  
_**Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir como**  
_I'm somewhere I belong_  
**se estivesse em um lugar ao qual eu pertenço**

Tabata abrira a porta da sala do conselho, mas fora surpreendida por três homens, franziu o cenho sem entender, sentados em três cadeiras Percy Weasley fumava um charuto, enquanto Mordoch bebia um whisky de fogo de Thuan girava a varinha nos dedos.

- Como vai Tabata? – Mordoch perguntava.  
- Onde está o Conselho Geral? – Tabata perguntava dentre os dentes.  
- Vejo que trouxe dois vampiros perigosos até nós... – Thuan levantava-se risonho.  
- Eles não são perigoso, VOCÊS É QUEM SÃO!!!  
- Abaixe o tom de voz, tenha classe... - Mordoch levantava-se.  
- Sabe eu jamais pensei que você Srta.Williams iria para o lado daqueles quatro... – Percy balançava cabeça. – Estou decepcionado...  
- Vá para o inferno você e sua decepção Percy!  
- Vejam só! Ela aprendeu a falar como o jovem Malfoy! – Ria Mordoch. – Agora chega de brincadeira Srta.Williams, onde está a profecia?  
- Então já sabiam da existência dela? – Row encarava os homens ali presentes com as íris dos olhos avermelhadas.  
- Claro, porque acham que mandamos matar Forjaz? – Thuan falava o óbvio.  
- SEU FILHO DA MÃE! – Jeff mostrava os dentes vampirescos.  
- Controle-se Jeff... – Row murmurara. – Vocês querem a profecia a troco de quê?  
- Nós os libertaremos e impediremos que seus amigos vão para Azkaban... – Percy falava ainda sentado.  
- Então tomem... – Row retirava a profecia de dentro do casaco e a jogava para o ar.

Ninguém ali teve tempo o suficiente para raciocinar já que a profecia caíra no chão despedaçando-se em milhares de pedaços, Jeff agarrara a irmã contra a cintura e desaparecera, deixando apenas um rastro de fumaça negra, assim com Row.

- MALDIÇÃO!!! – Urrara Mordoch.

Os marotos arfavam, mal se agüentavam de pé, os bruxos não queriam lutar, a maioria deles havia sido derrotada, mas ainda sim eram maioria. James estava deitado ao chão arfante, enquanto Cold levantava-se com dificuldade. Johnny estava sentado encostado em uma pilastra e Miguel quase inconsciente.

- Realmente vocês são difíceis... Muito difíceis... – Uma voz fora escutada e os marotos viraram arfantes. – Conseguiram que meus homens os respeitassem muito bem! – Percy falava sério.  
- Além disso ainda estão vivos, cansados, mas vivos, sem falar que seus amigos vampiros os abandonaram! – Thuan ria de lado.  
- Vai chupar gelo Thuan! – Cold estendia o braço para ajudar James a se levantar.  
- Temos uma proposta a lhe fazer Malfoy! – Mordoch desafiava Cold. – Venha conosco e seus amigos saem daqui vivos e sem irem para Azkaban...  
- Como? – Cold encarava Mordoch nos olhos.  
- Você irá para Azkaban e seus amigos ficam soltos, se recusar todos irão para Azkaban e eu cuidarei pessoalmente para que haja um acidente lá e os dementadores lhes beijem... – Mordoch ainda o encarava sério.  
- Não o escute Listras! – James murmurara ferido.  
- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... – Cold largava James no chão e cambaleava até Mordoch. – Se eu for preso, os outros estão livres e vocês não irão atrás de Zagory, Tabata e seu irmão?  
- Exatamente isto, a única pessoa que nos interessa aqui é você Malfoy! – Thuan respondia sério.  
- Ah Thuan, eu sempre soube que você tinha uma queda por mim, mas sabe, não é nada pessoal, mas você não faz o meu tipo!  
- Sempre gozador, até mesmo nas horas importantes... – Mordoch rira. – Talvez isto o ajude a se decidir mais rápido... CRUCCIOS!!!

Mordoch apontara a varinha para James que se contorcia no chão, Percy e Thuan se entreolharam e logo berraram o mesmo apontando para Miguel e Johnny. Os aurores e inomináveis ali abaixaram as cabeças como se não pudessem fazer nada.

- COLD NÃO O OBEDEÇA! – James falava com dificuldade. – PODEMOS DAR UM JEITO NISSO!  
- PAREM COM ISSO! – Berrara Cold para os três bruxos ali. – PAREM SEUS FILHOS DA MÃE! ESTUPEFAÇA! INCARCERUS! INCENDIO!!!

Os feitiços saiam fracos da varinha do loiro, sim ele estava exausto, havia duelado tanto que não tinha mais forças para enfrentar aqueles três. A verdade era que os três bruxos haviam tramado tudo para que o plano desce certo. Cold ajoelhara-se no chão e jogara sua varinha até os pés de Percy, este o olhou com um olhar triste apanhou a varinha e a guardou. Cold Malfoy estava se rendendo.  
Naquele momento o cruccios fora retirado de James, Miguel e Johnny e ambos caíram inconscientes.

- Sr. Cold Bread Malfoy, o senhor está preso por desacato ao Ministério da Magia, será levado a Azkaban até o dia de seu julgamento final, que Merlim tenha pena de sua Alma, pois os dementadores não terão! – Mordoch falara por fim lançando um feitiço que atara as mãos de Cold e apartando dali com o loiro.  
- Vocês não viram nada! – Thuan falara ríspido para os aurores e inomináveis que tinham na face uma expressão de revolta e tristeza. – Percy, você cuida desses três!  
- Sim senhor, irei os mandar para o St.Mungus, direi que eles receberam o perdão do Ministério.

Cinco dias se passaram desde aquela noite no Ministério, James no St.Mungus abrira com dificuldade os olhos verdes, a última coisa que se lembrava era Cold tentando lançar feitiços.

- COLD! LISTRAS! – Sentava-se agoniado na cama.  
- James? Graças a Merlim! – Melanie o abraçara com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Mel? Onde eu... Onde está o Listras? Nossos filhos estão bem? Eu preciso sair daqui... – O homem levantava-se da cama.  
- Você está no St.Mungus e as crianças estão na casa de Luna e tio Rony... – Mel deitava o marido na cama novamente.  
- Onde está o Listras?  
- James acalme-se...  
- EU ESTOU CALMO!  
- Imagina se estivesse nervoso... – Uma voz bondosa adentrava o quarto.  
- PAI?  
- Como vai filho? – Harry caminhava ao lado de Gina até a cama de James.  
- Ficamos preocupados com você... – Gina bagunçava os cabelos negros rebeldes.  
- Onde está o Cold?  
- Pare de agir como se tivesse cinco anos atrás de Cold! – Gina girara os olhos. – Ele está bem! Ainda está vivo!  
- O que você quer dizer com isso mãe?  
- Por Deus, ele está que nem Johnny e Miguel! – Gina suspirara fundo.  
- Filho, após a noticia que irei lhe dar você precisara além de tudo manter a calma...  
- Pai eu vou PERDER a calma se não me falarem onde está o meu MELHOR AMIGO!  
- Azkaban... – Mel murmurara.  
- O que você disse Mel? – James virara para a mulher.  
- Cold foi preso, está em Azkaban, você, Miguel e Johnny receberam o perdão total do Ministério, o único preso fora Cold. – A loira baixava os olhos chorosa.

James pulara da cama e parecia procurar suas roupas naquele quarto de hospital, seu cenho estava extremamente franzido e ele não conseguia falar nada, a raiva parecia ter tomado conta de seu ser.

- Eu o vi! – Harry falara calmo. – O vi esta manhã, ele está bem, disse que quando você acordasse para eu te dar algo...

Harry caminhara até frente a James o encarando, James parecia ter se aliviado com tal noticia.

- O que ele mandou você me dar? – Perguntou rouco.  
- Isso... – Harry respirara fundo logo dando um belo soco na cara de James que caíra ao chão com a mão na face. – E mandou essa carta também...

Harry jogara a carta em cima do filho que o olhava assustado, Gina tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, James abrira o envelope que logo se revelara um belo berrado.

- SEU VEADO FILHO DA PUTA! VOCÊ 'TÁ AÍ DORMINDO NESSA CAMINHA DE HOSPITAL ENQUANTO EU VEJO ESSES TROÇOS PRETOS NOJENTOS QUE SE ARRASTAM! É SEU INFELIZ EU ESTOU EM AZKABAN! E VOCÊ AÍ DORMINDO, OK SEMMM STRESS, LEVANTA ESSA TUA BUNDA GORDA DAÍ QUE EU QUERO QUE MINHA MÃE SEJA MINISTRA! ENTÃO DÊ UM JEITO DE ME SOLTAR ANTES QUE EU FUJA APENAS PARA TE ESPANCAR SEU VEADO MALDITO!!!

Melanie possuía as sobrancelhas arqueadas, sabia que o irmão não era lá muito normal, Harry e Gina ainda sorriam e James caíra na gargalhada ao fechar o envelope.

- Essa é a prova que ele está bem... – James levantava-se. – Obrigado pai...  
- Cold não foi preso em vão James, ele se rendeu por saber que vocês dariam um jeito, mesmo sem ele na equipe... – Harry falava encarando o filho.  
- Mordoch, Thuan e Percy se uniram para arrumar um modo de afastar Hermione do Ministério, eles sabem que ela tem a maioria dos votos para Ministra da Magia, por isso resolveram atacar Cold que além de trabalhar para o ministério era um inominável... – Gina explicava calmamente.  
- Daqui a um mês teremos o baile do Ministério que elegerá o novo Ministro, precisamos da um jeito nisso James... – Mel falava mordendo o lábio inferior.  
- Onde estão Miguel e Johnny? – O moreno perguntara sério.

Miguel e Johnny sentados do lado de fora do hospital, ambos no jardim pensando nas possibilidades para tirarem Cold daquele lugar, James tocou-lhes os ombros com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Finalmente despertou! – Johnny falara encarando o primo.  
- Vocês sabem onde estão Tabata e os vampiros? – James perguntara.  
- O que está planejando Pontas? – Miguel perguntara vendo o brilho nos olhos do maroto.  
- Temos que provar ao conselho geral que armaram contra nós, colocar a tia Hermione como Ministra da Magia e invadir Azkaban e tirar o Coldezito de lá!  
- Ok, e temos quanto tempo para arquitetar o plano perfeito para isso?  
- Um mês...  
- Ok... VOCÊ SABE QUANTOS DEMENTADORES TEM NO ST.MUNGUS? ACHA QUE AQUELA BOSTA DE CONSELHO GERAL IRÁ NOS ESCUTAR? – Johnny berrara.  
- Vocês podem tentar... – Uma voz feminina falara as costas deles.  
- Tabata? – Miguel perguntara.  
- Digamos que terão o apoio das mulheres dessa vez... – Maya aparecia ao lado da morena.  
- Maya?  
- E nós além de fazermos tudo o que vocês fazem, fazemos de salto alto!  
- Lana?  
- Acreditem, mulheres tem melhores planos de ataque...  
- Mel...  
- E sabemos fazer um homem nos falar que quisermos...  
- Sophie...  
- Terão também o apoio de aurores, inomináveis, vampiros e lobisomens... – Row falava risonho.  
- Lobisomens também? – James perguntava.  
- Vocês acharam que iriam se divertir sozinhos dessa vez?  
- SKILLL?????? – Os três rapazes ali olhavam abismados para William Skill que sorria levemente.  
- Faz muito tempo...  
- Você odeia o Coldezito! Porque vai ajuda-lo?  
- Apenas não gosto de ver o Malfoy sofrer se não for causado por mim! – Skill piscara risonho.  
- É temos um batalhão!  
- Cold que nos espere! – James sorria galante.


	10. Azkaban

**N/A:** A música inserida na fic é a Full Of Grace da Sarah Mclachlan

**Azkaban**

A Mansão Malfoy, nunca esteve tão movimentada quanto naquele dia, parecia que o mundo em mágico em peso havia decidido resgatar um certo loiro preso injustamente em Azkaban, talvez nem mesmo Cold soubesse que era tão popular.

- Nós queremos ajudar! – Um garotinho de cabelos loiros falava nervoso.  
- Draco, por Merlim, eu sei que a intenção é boa, mas... – Maya falava ao filho.  
- Deixe o garoto! – Uma voz rouca autoritária fazia a ruiva arrepiar-se.  
-Sr.Malfoy, bem... Drakie ainda é muito pequeno e...  
- Se queremos tirar meu filho de lá, teremos que contar com toda ajuda possível! Agora ruiva, deixe meu neto ajudar no que ele quiser!  
- Mas não vejo necessidade! – Maya franzia o cenho.  
- Eu vejo necessidade! – Uma garotinha de cabelos loiros colocava-se ao lado do irmão.  
- Amy! Vocês só podem querer me enlouquecer! – Maya sentava no sofá derrotada.  
- Eu venho aqui representando os outros! – Amy apontava para o resto das crianças emburradas em um canto da sala. – Queremos fazer algo! Papai vai precisar de nossa ajuda também!  
- Sr.Malfoy! – um rapaz aparecia ao lado de Draco Malfoy que o encarava sério.  
- Estou há ouvidos... – O velho falava nervoso.  
- Temos um problema com o plano...  
- Problema? – Maya arqueava as sobrancelhas.  
- Os senhores Potter's, Zabine e Weasley's, esperam o senhor na sala.  
- Diga-os que eu já estou indo... – Draco respondera friamente voltando o olhar para os netos. – Arrumarei algo para vocês fazerem, vamos ruiva se quisermos tirar seu marido de Azkaban é melhor nos apressarmos!

Maya e Draco saíam da sala em direção ao escritório deixando as crianças com imensos sorrisos na face, o escritório cheio de bruxos inteligentes, dentre eles Neville Longobotton, Dino Thomas e Ninphadora Tonks.

- Tonks? Jamais pensei que estaria aqui! – Maya abraçava a mulher sorridente.  
- Acha mesmo que eu permitiria que um de meus alunos ficasse em Azkaban? – A mulher sorria abertamente.  
- Qual é o problema no plano de ataque? – Draco colocava os óculos e olhava para Harry. – O que foi Potter?  
- Não sabia que usava óculos Malfoy... – Harry prendia a gargalhada.  
- Qual o problema nisso? – Draco franzia o cenho.  
- Bem, para quem me chamou a vida inteira de quatro olhos, caolho, ciclope...  
- Vocês dois não vão começar a se pegar como nos tempos de Hogwarts não é? – Neville sorria levemente.  
- Bons tempos aqueles... – Dino comentava risonho.  
- Argh, calem-se vocês vermes! Só estou aqui por causa de meu filho, minha mulher e meus netos! – Draco brigava nervoso. – Agora me digam o que há com o plano!  
- Temos que arrumar um modo de entrarmos em Azkaban sem sermos notados, assim não colocaríamos a vida de Cold em risco... – Miguel falava apontado para um mapa sobre a imensa mesa.  
- Onde conseguiu esse mapa de Azkaban? – Maya perguntava.  
- Er... Na verdade não conseguimos... – Riu Johnny. – Furtamos...  
- Está explicado... – A ruiva prendia uma gargalhada.  
- E então? Como sugerem que entremos lá sem sermos notados? – James perguntava encarando seriamente o mapa.  
- Poderíamos fazer que nem Sirius! – Tonks falava com os olhos brilhando. – Ele fugiu de Azkaban em forma animaga lembram?  
- Acontece que sabem que Cold é um animago, e eu não poderia entrar por eles também saberem que eu sou... – Draco falava sério.  
- Mas existe alguém, que eles não sabem ser um animago... – James sorria maroto para Maya.  
- Ah não! Nem pense nisso James! – Maya encarava James severa.  
- Ah qual é Maya! Cold o treinou desde pequeno!  
- James eu já perdi meu marido, não vou arriscar meu filho. – A ruiva cruzava os braços.  
- É a única chance de tirarmos Cold de lá... – Harry falava carinhoso para a filha que o encarava chorosa.

Enquanto todos se movimentavam na mansão, em Azkaban um homem de cabelos loiros até os ombros, estava deitado naquele chão imundo, ele olhava para as grades de sua cela vendo os dementadores se arrastar por ali, de sua cela podia ver todas as outras a seu redor, todos os bruxos que ele mandara para aquele lugar que tinha uma imensa semelhança com o inferno, e naquele momento a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era se apegar a lembranças boas.

_The winter here's cold, and bitter_  
**O inverno aqui é frio e amargo**  
_it's chilled us to the bone_  
**Nos congela até os ossos**  
_I haven't seen the sun for weeks_  
**Eu não vejo o sol há semanas  
**_too long too far from home_  
**Muito longe, muito distante de casa**  
_I feel just like I'm sinking_  
**Eu sinto como se estivesse afundando**  
_and I claw for solid ground_  
**E eu rastejo por um chão sólido**  
_I'm pulled down by the undertow_  
**Estou sendo levada pela correnteza  
**_I never thought I could feel so low_  
**Nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir tão pra baixo  
**_oh, darkness._  
**oh, escuridão.**  
_I feel like letting go_  
**Eu tenho vontade de desistir**

Flash Back:

Dez crianças dentre 1 e 4 anos estavam sentadas na grama verde dos jardins da mansão Malfoy, Cold no centro da roda as entretia enquanto de longe sua esposa e seus amigos riam da situação.

- Vamos lá! Cantem comigo... A dona aranha subiu pela parede, veio a chuva forte e a derrubou! – Ele levantava-se e começava a dançar assim como as crianças faziam o mesmo.  
- A dona alanha subiu pela palede veio a chuva folte e a delubo! – As crianças cantavam e dançavam conforme o "mestre" ensinava.

O loiro olhava carinhosamente para sua esposa que sorria lindamente para ele acenando.

Final do Flash Back.

_If all of the strength and all of the courage_  
**Se toda a força e toda a coragem**  
_come and lift me from this place_  
**Viessem e me tirassem desse lugar  
**_I know I could love you much better than this_  
**Eu sei que eu poderia te amar melhor do que isso**  
_full of grace_  
**Cheia de graça**  
_full of grac_  
**Cheia de graça**  
_My love  
_**Meu amor  
**

O homem riu-se da própria lembrança cerrando os olhos castanhos e passando a mão suja pelos cabelos.

Flash Back:

- Não entendo porque você tem que cortar o cabelo uma vez por semana... – Maya perguntava para Cold no banheiro enquanto ele cortava seus cabelos loiros.  
- Acontece que graças aos genes de meu amado pai, eu herdei a característica de seus cabelos, e meus cabelos crescem até demais, então se eu não corta-lo uma vez por semana no final do mês eu estarei com o cabelo batendo na bunda!

A gargalhada de Maya era contagiante naquele momento, ele a abraçara fortemente a beijando.

- Está rindo do que ex Potter!  
- Ex Potter? – Ela perguntava risonha.  
- Pelo que eu saiba agora você é uma Malfoy, afinal está grávida de meu segundo filho! – Ele falava orgulhoso.  
- E vai ser uma menina!  
- Pode ser um menino também...  
- Eu tenho certeza que é uma menina!  
- Tudo bem meu bombom, você é quem sabe, afinal que está parecendo um kinder ovo aqui é você! – Ele ria recebendo um tapa no braço dado pela mulher.

Final do Flash Back.

_So it's better this way, I say  
_**Então, é melhor desse jeito, eu digo**  
_having seen this place before_  
**Já vi esse lugar antes**  
_where everything we say and do_  
**Onde tudo o que dizemos e fazemos**  
_hurts us all even more_  
**Nos machuca ainda mais  
**_its just that we stayed, too long_  
**É que ficamos, por muito tempo**  
_in the same old sickly skin_  
**Na mesma pele fraca**  
_I'm pulled down by the undertow  
_**Estou sendo levada pela correnteza  
**_I never thought I could feel so low_  
**Nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir tão pra baixo**  
_Oh, darkness._  
**oh, escuridão.  
**_I feel like letting go_  
**Eu tenho vontade de desistir**

Os olhos castanhos abriram-se mais uma vez e ele olhara a sua volta, apenas paredes sujas, um dementador parara frente a sua cela e ficara o encarando, fechara os olhos e sorrira maroto mandando um belo dedo para o "monstro".

- Não é hoje que você pega minha alma seu sangue suga de espíritos! – Cold sorria. – Por mais que eu tenha vontade de morrer não vai ser por seu beijo! Afinal você não faz meu tipo e eu sou casado!

Flash Back:

- Nossa primeira missão oficialmente juntos! – James sorria alegremente.  
- Pontas eu te aturo desde que nasci, vou ter que te aturar no serviço também?  
- Ah Listrinhas nem suas ironias irão me irritar hoje!  
- Tudo bem, eu sei que você anda feliz por ser meu parceiro, mas por favor não saia saltitando por aí como um Bambi feliz ok?  
- Listras... EU NÃO SOU UM BAMBI!  
- Você disse que não iria se estressar hoje lembra? – Cold sorria vitorioso.  
- EU NÃO ESTOU ME ESTRESSANDO!  
- Tudo bem sabe? O fato de você ser um veado... Eu não me incomodo, mas tem muitas pessoas preconceituosas nesse mundo...  
- EU NÃO SOU UM VEADO!!!!! EU SOU UM CERVO! UM CERVO!!!

Final do Flash Back.

- Para mim o Pontas sempre vai ser um veado… - Cold gargalhara dentro da cela.

_If all of the strength and all of the courage_  
**Se toda a força e toda a coragem  
**_come and lift me from this place_  
**Viessem e me tirassem desse lugar**  
_I know I could love you much better than this_  
**Eu sei que eu poderia te amar melhor do que isso  
**_full of grace_  
**Cheia de graça**  
_full of grace_  
**Cheia de graça**  
_My love_  
**Meu amor**

Flash Back:

- Maninho? – Melanie abraçara o irmão.  
- Já sei! Vai pedir divórcio do Pontas, por isso me abraça! Ele assumiu que é realmente igual a seu animago!  
- Não é isso seu bobo! – Melanie ria. – Estava com saudades de você!  
- É verdade, você quase nunca vem nos visitar! – Hermione beijava a face do filho.  
- Muito serviço e pouco tempo mãe, e agora eu tenho meus filhos também...  
- Maya está sendo uma ótima mãe... – Melanie comentava sentando-se no colo do irmão.  
- É claro! Se eu sou um perfeito pai ela tinha que ser uma perfeita mãe! É a lei da vida, perfeitos e perfeitas se unem eternamente!  
- É incrível como sua modéstia chega longe! – Hermione ria levando a boca uma xícara de chá.  
- Vocês sabem, Maya, minha filha Amy, você Mel e você mãe são as mulheres da minha vida! – Ele piscava galanteador.  
- Nossa que honra! – Mel abraçava mais forte o irmão.

Final do Flash Back.

Um barulho nas grades de sua cela o fez despertar-se de seus desvaneios, olhara para lá e vira Vitoski, o homem que sempre levava alimento aos prisioneiros.

- Ora como são as coisas, parece ser destino que todos os homens da família Malfoy passem uma boa estadia em Azkaban... – Vitoski dava um sorriso maldoso.  
- É, como é destino de todos eles fugirem, ou então serem soltos! – Cold apanhava seu prato de comida e sorria para o homem. – O que é isso Vitoski? Lesma ao molho madeira?  
- Bom apetite! – Vitoski sorria e saía da porta da cela.

Cold fez uma careta ao ver a comida se mexendo e a colocou num canto da cela encostando-se em seguida na parede.

- É eu não estou com tanta fome assim.

De volta a mansão Malfoy.

Um luxuoso carro estacionara frente a mansão, uma mulher de porte elegante descera de lá entrando na casa sendo abraçada pelas crianças.

- Vovó! – Amy pulava no colo de Hermione que a beijava na testa.  
- Olá querida!  
- Como estão as coisas no Ministério? – Gina aparecia na sala com um leve sorriso nos lábios.  
- Estão fazendo grandes discursos de porquê eu não posso assumir o cargo de Ministra, e dentre os grandes motivos um deles é que meu filho é prisioneiro de Azkaban! – Hermione sorria levemente.  
- Não sabia que Cold poderia causar tanta influência assim no ministério... – Luna aparecia ao lado de Gina.  
- Eles apenas querem me afetar, e tentaram fazer isto das maneiras mais sujas possíveis! – Hermione se afastava dos netos que a olhava seriamente. – Proibiram minha visita há Azkaban, falaram que meu contato com prisioneiros iria denegrir a imagem do Ministério!  
- Ah, mas eu vou dar um bom chute no traseiro de Percy! – Gina arregaçava as mangas da blusa revoltada.  
- Proibir uma mãe de ver o filho! Isso é absurdo! – Luna franzi o cenho.  
- Quer dizer que agente não vai poder ir visitar meu pai? – Draco II perguntava as avós, fazendo Gina e Hermione trocarem olhares tristes.  
- Azkaban não é lugar para crianças Drakie! – Luna afagava os cabelos loiros platinados de Draco.

Parecia que assim que Luna terminara de dizer aquela frase todos os bruxos simplesmente adentraram a sala e cercaram as crianças, James, Johnny e Miguel sorriam para os filhos que os olhavam sem entender.

- Err... Olha, nós sabemos que somos bonitinhos e fofinhos, mas não somos atração de circo trouxa, será que podem parar de nos encarar? – Blake falava se escondendo atrás de Ashlee que ria divertida.  
- Drakie... – James caminhava até Draco II que o olhava com cara de espanto fazendo Harry II franzir o cenho sem entender.  
- Fala...  
- Poderia transformar-se em animago a nossa frente? – James perguntava carinhoso.  
- Para quê?  
- Apenas transforme-se filho... – Maya pedia ao filho pegando Amy no colo.

Melananie, Sophie e Lana adentraram a sala naquele mesmo momento e colocando-se ao lado dos filhos, Draco II apenas consentira com a cabeça e fechara os olhos, fora questão de segundos até o menininho ali se transformar em um filhote de lobo branco, os avós sorriam orgulhosos do pequeno.

- Eu também sei! – A voz de Harry fez com que todos presentes o encarassem.  
- Sabe? – James perguntara ao filho.  
- Não só eu, mas Blake também sabe! – Harry falara severo apontando para Blake que girara os olhos.  
- Que parte de "É SEGREDO HARRY" você não entendeu o tio Cold falando? Ele disse que o seu pai e o MEU pai o mataria se soubesse que ele andou nos ensinando animagia!  
- DESDE QUANDO VOCÊS SABEM ANIMAGIA? – Miguel berrara para o filho.  
- Hã... Bem... Desde os quatro anos, aprendemos junto do Drakie! – Blake respondera risonho.  
- Isso é... – James franzia o cenho. – PERFEITO! EU NUNCA AMEI TANTO AQUELA ZEBRA DESGRAÇADA NA MINHA VIDA! – James gargalhava como maluco.  
- James! – Melanie o restringia. – Isso tudo tem que ser avaliado direito! Harry, Blake, vocês… Poderiam? – Ela apontava para o lado de Draco II ainda transformado em lobo.  
- Tudo bem... – Harry sorria para a mãe colocando-se ao lado do lobo que rosnara para ele.

A cena seguinte foi um Blake Zabine transformar-se em um filhote de cachorro negro e Harry Potter II transformar-se em um filhote de leão, a surpresa ali fora geral, Sophie abraçara Dean com tanta força que o pequeno mal conseguira respirar.

- Uau! – Lily exclamara maravilhada. – Mamãe eu também quelo ser uma animala!  
- É animaga Lily! – Ashlee corrigia a irmã. – E caramba, até eu quero!  
- Mãe... – Cassy puxava o braço de Lana. – Já tenho uma idéia para seu próximo desfile de moda!  
- Eu também Cassy, eu também... – Lana olhava embasbacada os três animais no centro.  
- Ai que fofinho! Da vontade de apertar! – Megan caminhava até Harry II e o acariciava.  
- É mesmo! – Suzan pegava Draco II no colo e passava a mão por seu pêlo branco.  
- Mãe, esquece! Eu não quero mais um cachorro! – Amy descia do colo de Maya e corria até Blake. – Para quê um cachorro se já temos o Blake!

A risada era geral na mansão, os três animais logo voltaram a se transformar naquelas três crianças, e após um ótimo comentário de Ash que fora "Eu preferia Blake na forma animaga", todos resolveram ir dormir e repousar, pois o fim do mês estava chegando e com ele, o dia de resgate a Cold.

Dia após dia Azkaban parecia mais sombria do que o comum, a neve já começara a cair do lado de fora, Cold encolhia-se de frio na parte mais escura dali, o loiro tremia e esfregava as mãos tentando se aquecer.

- Olá Cold! Sentiu minha falta? – Uma voz arrastada falara nas grades.  
- Vai te catar Percy! – Cold respondera ríspido.  
- Parece que está com frio...  
- Jura? Eu nem percebi! Hoje está fazendo tanto Sol não é mesmo?  
- Não seja agressivo Cold, apenas vim lhe fazer uma cordial visita!  
- Prefiro que Snape me visite a você!  
- Snape já faleceu há alguns anos, infelizmente!  
- Por isso que eu disse que eu prefiro a visita dele à sua! – Cold resmungara.  
- Cold, não era minha intenção lhe prender aqui, mas você sabe como são as coisas, apoio Mordoch e se ele for Ministro muitas coisas irão mudar...  
- Para pior você quer dizer não é? Olha Percy, pouco me importa se sua consciência está te perturbando e você estar arrependido de ter me trancafiado nesse inferno! Eu só quero ficar aqui, comigo mesmo, então vai se danar!  
- Seu gênio é realmente igual ao de sua mãe! – Percy girara os olhos se retirando dali.

Cold riu de lado e ficou observando a imagem do velho Weasley desaparecer de longe.

- Pontas se você demorar mais uma semana eu juro que te esfolo quando sair daqui.

A tarde caíra na mansão Malfoy, o dia seguinte seria o grande dia, o dia em que resgatariam Cold de Azkaban, todos pareciam nervosos e apreensivos com aquilo.

- Mãe eu já acabei de levar comida para aqueles bruxos do ministério que vão ajudar o tio Cold... – Ashlee entregava a bandeja para Melanie. – E por Merlim! Como esses caras comem!  
- Até parece que você nunca viu seu pai e os outros quando comem! – Melanie ria divertida da filha. – Ashlee, tem algum tempo que eu queria falar com você...  
- Sobre?  
- Quando é que você ia me contar de seu primeiro beijo? – Melanie sorria divertida fazendo a filha ter um acesso de tosses. – É, o velho acesso de tosses dos Potter's!  
- Eu e o Blake? Bem err...  
- Tudo bem se não quiser falar disso querida... – Melanie beijara a bochecha da filha. – Apenas se não quiser falar comigo, não fale com seu pai, ele é capaz de enfartar com uma notícia dessas!

A loira saíra da cozinha deixando a pequena sorridente levando um dedo aos lábios como se recordasse do primeiro beijo, as bochechas coraram levemente e ela correra da cozinha em direção aos jardins.

- Ué, cadê o meu irmão, o Blake e o Drakie? – Ash perguntava as crianças que estavam sentados debaixo de um pinheiro.  
- Estão repassando o plano... – Suzan falava.  
- Tio James já passou a nossa parte do plano mais de 500 vezes! – Amy ria divertida.  
- Nem Dean e Lily escaparam dessa vez! – Megan falava risonha olhando os menores da "turma".

Harry II, Draco II e Blake estavam sentados sobre a mesa enquanto estavam cercados por bruxos, Blake parecia realmente entediado com tudo aquilo, Draco II apenas bocejava ás vezes enquanto Harry II prestava atenção nos mínimos detalhes.

- Ok, agora repitam o plano! – Miguel falava aos pequenos.  
- Temos mesmo? – Blake perguntava numa súplica.  
- Se não quiserem ser pegos por dementadores... – Johnny falava sério.  
- Andam é a última vez não custa nada! – James falava risonho.  
- Você falou que era a última vez, nas dez últimas vezes atrás! – Resmungara Draco II.  
- Prometo que é a última!  
- Argh! Ok! – Harry girava os olhos.  
- Enquanto a Tia Maya (mamãe) faz um escândalo nos portões de Azkaban, nós passamos despercebidos pelos guardas.  
- E depois? – Melanie perguntava colocando-se ao lado de James.  
- Eu subo em direção a sala do comandante e o tranco dentro da sala com uma das colas super colantes da Gemialidades Weasley's... – Harry falava.  
- Enquanto isso? – Sophie olhava para Blake.  
- Eu e Drakie procuramos a cela do Tio Cold.  
- E então? – Maya olhava para Draco II que ria.  
- Aí eu uivo dando o sinal que achamos e entrego a varinha para meu pai!  
- E por últimos? – Todos os bruxos falavam em uníssono.  
- Nós saímos o mais depressa possível com o tio Cold, enquanto os Vampiros, os Lobisomens, o tio James, o meu pai e o tio Johnny seguram os dementadores que tentaram ir atrás dele! – Concluía Blake.  
- Plano perfeito não acham? – Sorria Miguel.  
- Qual é a porcentagem de falharem nesse plano? – Rony perguntava a Johnny.  
- Hã... 70!  
- É, não é tanto assim... – ironizava Gina.  
- É amanhã o baile de escolha do novo Ministro será bem agitado! – Hermione falava sorridente.  
- Coloque agitado nisso mãe, coloque agitado nisso! – Melanie sorria carinhosa.

Cold estava lá sentado em sua cela, mal sabendo ele que talvez aquele fosse seu último dia naquele inferno.

- Guto bate com um martelo, um martelo, um martelo, Guto bate com um martelo então bate com dois! Guto bate com dois martelos, dois martelos, dois martelos...

Ele cantarolava enquanto ainda olhava para o teto.

- Oh Merlim, eu realmente preciso de um banho... – Ele comentava cheirando o sovaco. – Pelo visto o mundo realmente esqueceu de mim... – Ele falava irônico consigo mesmo. – Será que a Maya já casou com algum bruxo famoso? E o Pontas arrumou um novo melhor amigo? Será que minha filhinha ainda lembra-se do papai dela? E meu filhinho? É, eu acho que vou pirar aqui!

Os terrenos de Azkaban estavam cobertos por neve quando num estalar uma mulher colocou-se frente ao portão, seus lábios vermelhos e seus cabelos vermelhos caindo lindamente sobre as costas a faziam extremamente irresistível naquele momento.

- Sra. Maya Malfoy! – Um guarda surpreendera-se ao vê-la ali.  
- Quero ver meu marido!  
- Sinto muito senhora, mas não temos autorização para deixa-la passar! – um outro guarda falava amedrontado.  
- Escute bem, meu marido está aí dentro há um mês! FAZ UM MÊS QUE EU NÃO O VEJO! EU EXIJO VÊ-LO IMEDIATAMENTE!  
- Sinto muito senhora...  
- Hoje é um dia importante para a família Malfoy! É o dia que decidirão se Hermione Malfoy será a nova Ministra! Meus filhos já estão naquele baile esperando que a mãe deles chegue até lá e diga que seu pai está bem!  
- Nós entendemos, mas nos entenda, não podemos deixa-la passar...

A ruiva passara as mãos no cabelo impaciente, aquele era o sinal para que os três pequenos animagos passassem pelos portões, Maya ajoelhou-se ao chão e começara a um choro compulsivo sendo amparada pelos dois solidários guardas.

Um filhote de cachorro, um filhote de lobo e um filhote de leão atravessaram os portões de Azkaban correndo, os três olhavam assustados ao seu redor, as escadarias eram imensas e pareciam ser infinitas, o lugar sujo e o cheiro de umidade era evidente, o filhote de lobo branco acenara com a cabeça para o filhote de leão que fizera o mesmo. Fazendo com que o lobo e o cachorro seguissem um rumo diferente do leão.

"Está farejando direito?" – O lobo "falava" ao cachorro.

"Você também têm focinho, porque não fareja também Drakie?"

"São muitos cheiros, não consigo identificar o do meu pai..."

"Cara aqui tem muitos dementadores..."

"Talvez seja porquê aqui seja AZKABAN!"

"Não precisa ser grosso Drakizinhu!"

Eles seguiam farejando e espiando em todo local tinham que achar a cela certa, tinham que dar o sinal, subiam depressa pela longa escadaria. Enquanto isso o filhote de leão parava frente a uma sala e transformava-se em Harry II.

O pequeno girou um pouco a maçaneta vendo um homem gordo dormindo sobre uma mesa, aquele deveria ser o comandante dali, fechou a porta com cuidado sem fazer barulho, passando a cola das Gemialidades Weasley para que o homem não conseguisse abri-la. Transformando-se novamente no filhote de leão e saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

- Garrrrrçom, aqui nesta mesa de bar! Você já cansou de escutar, centenas de casos de amorrrr...

O lobo e o cachorro começaram a escutar tal cantoria, ambos se entreolharam, sabiam que a única pessoa capaz de começar a cantarolar em Azkaban, era Cold Malfoy, correram em direção a cantoria o mais depressa possivel.

- Saiba que meu grande amorrrr hoje vai se casarrrr...

O cachorro latira de felicidade ao parar frente a cela de Cold que esfregou os olhos para olhar a bola de pêlos negros saltitante, se juntando logo a uma bola de pêlos brancos.

- Hey! O que vocês fazem aqui? – Cold arqueava ambas sobrancelhas. – Suas mães vão me matar! Que seja, me tirem daqui, pelo menos eu morro feliz lá fora!

O lobo e o cachorro transformaram-se em Blake e Draco, ambos sorriam para Cold, Draco arremessara a varinha para o pai que abrira a cela com um feitiço.

- Voltem a forma animaga antes que os dementadores os veja aqui!

Os três ali transformaram-se em animagos e Draco uivara dando o sinal, o sinal que uma batalha iria começar.

Os dementadores haviam percebido que havia um fugitivo e pareciam voar por todo aquele lugar o procurando, cold em forma animaga, junto de Draco e Blake corriam dali, encontrando Harry na forma animaga no meio do caminho. Os quatro animais faziam de tudo para fugir dali antes que Azkaban se trancasse por completa e eles fossem beijados por Dementadores.

- POR MERLIM! TEMOS ALGUÉM TENTANDO ESCAPAR! – Um guarda anunciara nervoso ao ver a confusão dentro da prisão, mas logo fora nocauteado por um feitiço feito pela ruiva, o outro guarda até tentara escapar, mas Skill o impedira.  
- Obrigada William! – Maya sorria para o homem.  
- Aparte para a festa, ninguém por enquanto pode saber que você teve algo haver com isso... – Skill sorria para a ruiva que apartara no mesmo momento.

Os dementadores que voavam sobre Azkaban foram realmente surpreendidos com a grande quantidade de bruxos, vampiros e lobisomens que invadiam a prisão tentando ganhar tempo para que Cold e as crianças saíssem dali.

Enquanto isso no baile...

- O sinhô é o sinhô Picy? – Lily perguntava a Percy.  
- Sim sou eu mesmo! Você é a filha de James e Melanie não é? – Percy perguntava carinhoso para a menininha.  
- Sim! Sou eu! – Ela sorria mostrando todos os dentes.  
- Puxou a beleza de sua mãe!  
- Bigada, sinhô Picy, o sinhô pode me responde uma pegunta?  
- Claro! Qual seria?  
- Da onde vêm os bebês? – Lily fazia a cara mais inocente do mundo deixando o velho Percy desconcertado diante aquela pergunta.

Ashlee, Suzan e Amy subiam as escadas do prédio do Ministério, indo para o andar em que havia a sala de Mordoch, elas iriam procurar documentos que comprovassem a inocência de Cold.

- Nossa, porque esse cara foi logo ter a sala no último andar! – Reclamava Suzan.  
- Nem me fale! – Amy girava os olhos. – Eu entro e procuro os documentos que a mamãe falou, vocês duas ficam de vigia ok?  
- Ok! Mas anda logo! – Ashlee empurrava Amy para dentro da sala.  
- Esse tal de Mordo sei lá o quê é um tapado de deixar a sala destrancada não é? – Suzan ria divertida.  
- Se é! – Ashlee a acompanhava na gargalhada.

O pequeno Dean caminhava no meio do salão do baile procurando com seus olhos o tal de Thuan, apanhou um copo com suco de abóbora na mesa assim que o avistara, com seu sorriso mais maroto caminhara até o homem fazendo questão de derrubar o suco em sua calça bege.

- ORA SEU PIRRALHO OLHE O QUE FEZ! – Brigara Thuan.  
- Oh! Dean, filho! O que vocês fez! – Sophie corria em direção ao filho. – Perdoe-me Sr.Thuan, ele é pequeno deve ter tropeçado...

Enquanto Thuan reclamava a Sophie sobre sua calça nova, nem percebia que deixara sua varinha cair no chão, o pequeno Dean a apanhara num piscar de olhos a escondendo dentro da roupa, fazendo uma cara inocente.

- Dean peça desculpas ao Sr.Thuan...  
- Me desculpe sinhô Thuna!  
- É THUAN!

Sophie pegara o filho no colo murmurando um "muito bem" em seu ouvido e o levando para longe dali, enquanto Thuan procurava desesperado sua varinha para que pudesse enfim limpar suas calças.

- Parece que o plano está indo muito bem... – Lana comentava com Melanie ao ver Percy embaraçado com a pergunta de Lily.  
- Está na hora de suas filhas agirem Lana... – Mel sorria apontando para Sophie que piscava mostrando que o plano estava indo perfeitamente bem.  
- Deixe com elas...

Megan segurando uma máquina fotográfica bruxa acompanhava Cassy, a garotinha parara frente a Mordoch que estava preste a subir as escadas e ir a direção a sua sala.

- Sr.Mordoch! Espera! – Cassy o chamara.  
- Sim?  
- É que eu como filha de uma grande estilista tenho a missão de saber o que todos estão vestindo, o porque de escolherem tal roupa e se sentem confortáveis com ela!  
- Uma entrevista para duas belas garotinhas! Por que não! Vamos pergunte-me tudo! – Mordoch sorria caminhando com Cassy em seu calcanhar e Megan tirando várias fotos.

Amy, Suzan e Ashlee desceram as escadas e correram em direção a Hermione que estava sentada a uma mesa junto de Draco Malfoy seu marido, Harry, Gina, Luna e Rony seus amigos, Amy entregara alguns papéis a avó e saíra de perto dela sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Parece que o plano vai extremamente bem... – Harry comentava com a amiga de infância.  
- Como tem certeza? – Hermione perguntara.  
- Maya acabou de chegar, olhe! – O homem apontava para a entrada do salão onde uma ruiva entrava sorridente.  
- O show logo vai começar... – Draco murmurara no ouvido da esposa que sorrira feliz com aquilo tudo.


	11. A Nova Ministra

**_N/A:: _**A música inserida na fic é a I Will Survive da Gloria Gaynor

_**A Nova Ministra**_

Enquanto o prédio do Ministério tinha um dos maiores bailes de todos os tempos, Azkaban estava vivendo o maior dia de caos, os dementadores estavam a maioria detidos para que não seguissem Cold que havia acabado de ser resgatado.

Os quatro animagos ao saírem daquela ruína de Azkaban saltaram graciosamente para o lado de quatro homens que convocavam seus patronos para que não beijassem o tigre que tomara a forma do loiro naquele momento.

- COLDEZITO! – James abraçava o amigo logo se afastando rapidamente. – Cara você 'tá fedendo!  
- Oh! Desculpe Pontas, mas Azkaban é um péssimo hotel para passar férias, acredita quem nem chuveiro têm? – O loiro ironizava.  
- Ok, vocês podem brigar mais tarde? Sei que marido e mulher tem muito o que discutir a relação, mas acho que não está na hora sabe? – Johnny falava risonho.  
- Oh! Meu grande amigo Pulguento! – Cold alargava o sorriso. – Dá uma cheirada no meu sovaco vai!  
- Tira esse sovaco cabeludo de perto de mim sua Zebra Maldita! – Johnny empurrava o braço do loiro sorridente.  
- É, essas brigas de vocês me lembram os tempos de Hogwarts! – Miguel olhava carinhosamente os amigos.  
- Ah não! Não me venha com o momento Hebe, Miguelito! Você tem assistido muito SBT! – Cold sorria sarcástico.  
- É Malfoy, você realmente não mudou... – Um homem alto de olhos e cabelos muito negros falava com um sorriso de deboche.  
- Skill? – Cold arqueava as sobrancelhas. – Ok... Alguém pode me informar o que essa "coisa" faz aqui?  
- Pai, ele veio ajudar! – Draco II falava sério.  
- Ah sim claro! – Cold cruzava os braços. – Eu não preciso agradecer, preciso?  
- Temos mais o que fazer, vamos Malfoy precisamos de tirar daqui antes que apareçam mais dementadores... – Skill girava os olhos virando de costas.  
- Hey, desde quando ele tomou meu posto de líder? – Cold falava franzindo o cenho olhando para James, Miguel e Johnny que prendiam boas gargalhadas.  
- Listras, temos muito o que combinar sobre a sua entrada no baile do Ministério... – Miguel batia no ombro do amigo.  
- Minha amada Galinha, depois que eu fiquei um mês trancafiado no inferno, a coisa que eu mais quero é fazer o maior show para aqueles otários! – Cold sorria maroto.

A festa do Ministério nunca parecera tão agitada, todos da alta sociedade pareceram se encontrar ali naquele dia de inverno, Gina sentada a mesa se segurava para não ir até o irmão e espanca-lo até a morte, Harry parecia murmurar a esposa para manter a postura e a calma, Rony e Luna mimavam as netas, Draco tinha um olha indiferente e Hermione já estava despedaçando do 17º guardanapo quando o marido segurou-lhe a mão.

- Mantenha a calma Hermione... – Draco falara com uma voz arrastada.  
- Só ficarei calma quando meu filho estiver aqui Draco... – A mulher franzia o cenho.  
- Se continuar demonstrando sua irritação, irá entregar o plano e não verá Cold nem tão cedo! – Draco falara ríspido. – Thuan está nos olhando, por isto mantenha a pose que eu sei que você tem...  
- Perdoe-me... – Hermione falava num sussurro abrindo o maior dos sorrisos para o marido que apenas a retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Sophie havia acabado de colocar todas as crianças sentadas em uma mesa quando vira Blake, Draco II e Harry II adentrarem o salão na companhia do marido, Miguel mostrara um grande sorriso para esposa.

- Onde estão os outros? – A ruiva murmurara com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.  
- Seja discreta, _querida..._ – Miguel colocava os filhos sentados a mesa e apanhava uma taça de vinho tinto na bandeja de um garçom que passava.  
- Estou começando a ficar nervosa, _querido,_ por isso sugiro que me fale onde estão os outros...  
- Me acompanhe, _amor..._ – Miguel enlaçava a ruiva de olhos azuis pela cintura, caminhando com ela e sentando-se a mesa junto de Draco, Hermione, Harry, Gina, Rony e Luna.  
- Como está o plano Miguel? – Rony perguntava discreto.  
- Perfeito! Já estamos na fase dois, e diga-se de passagem que Cold e James darão um belo show no palco! – Miguel ria.  
- Show? – Harry arqueava ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Cold e James resolveram improvisar, sabe como Cold é, achou tudo aquilo muito monótono!  
- Só espero que ele não nos mate de vergonha! – Draco levava o copo de Whisky de Fogo a boca.  
- Sophie, preciso que Maya, Lana e Melanie fiquem com os pequenos enquanto eu ajudarei os rapazes com o nosso pequeno "show"... – Miguel dava um selinho nos lábios da mulher e se retirava da mesa.

Sophie apenas sorrira para a família se retirando em seguida, de longe Thuan observava tudo com uma cara de pouco agrado, aquele velho sabia que algo estava acontecendo, algo estava errado, a festa estava correndo bem demais, e para algo estar indo bem demais, algo estava errado.

- Percy!  
- Hum? Algum problema?  
- Onde Zabini está indo? – Thuan perguntava ao perder Miguel de vista.  
- Eu sei lá! Não sou de saber da vida dele...  
- Algo está me cheirando mal...  
- Não sou eu! – Percy se encolhia na cadeira.  
- Não é isto seu idiota! Onde está Mordoch?  
- Me procurando Thuan? – Mordoch se sentava ao lado do homem.  
- Sente o que eu sinto?  
- Thuan, você está estressado demais, está tudo indo bem! Relaxe...  
- Não sei não, algo está errado...

Foi algo surpreendente, mal Thuan havia terminado aquela frase e as luzes de todo prédio do Ministério se apagaram, a luz do palco acendera-se na mesma hora fazendo com que todos que estavam em pé sentassem esperando que algum "espetáculo" acontecesse.

- Senhoras e Senhores! – Johnny adentrava ao palco vestido de terno e gravata.

- O que aquele imbecil faz ali? – Thuan murmurava a Mordoch.  
- Não faço idéia... – Mordoch respondia sincero.

- Como sabem, há um mês atrás uma pessoa foi mandada injustamente há Azkaban, protestos foram feitos, mas infelizmente Cold Bread Malfoy não fora libertado... – Johnny falava sério.  
- Com isso, medidas foram tomadas... – Miguel entrava ao palco com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – E com a ajuda dos bruxos mais poderosos e influentes do Mundo Mágico, ele sobreviveu e está aqui!

Um barulho de piano fora escutado e James adentrara ao palco com uma pose extremamente pomposa, a seu lado Cold aparecera dublando a voz de quem cantava a música.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,_  
**No início eu tive medo, fiquei paralisada,  
**_Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side_  
**Continuava pensando que nunca conseguiria viver sem você ao meu lado.**  
_But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,_  
**Mas então eu passei muitas noites pensando como você me fez mal,**  
_I grew strong, and I learned how to get along..._  
**E eu me fortaleci, e eu aprendi como me arranjar...**

Cold dublava a música dançando pelo palco, os queixos não só de Mordoch, Percy e Thuan caíram consideravelmente, mas sim os queixos de todos ali do salão. Draco tentava esconder inutilmente o rosto por detrás de Hermione que alargava o maior dos sorrisos. Harry gargalhava gostosamente na companhia de Gina, até que James começara...

_And so your back, from other space:_  
**E então você está de volta do espaço exterior:**  
_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon yourface,_  
**Eu acabei de entrar para te encontrar aqui, com aquela aparência triste no seu rosto.**  
_I should've changed that stupid lock,_  
**Eu devia ter mudado aquela fechadura estúpida,**  
_I should've made you leave your key,_  
**Eu devia ter feito você deixar sua chave**  
_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me..._  
**Se eu soubesse, apenas por um segundo, que você voltaria para me incomodar...**

- Isso é tão... - Draco II falava na mesa dos pequenos.  
- GAY! - Blake concluía o raciocínio do amigo.

Maya abraçada a Melanie gargalhava gostosamente da performance do marido e do irmão, Lana e Sophie já até cantavam juntas a música.

Fora até que Miguel e Johnny se juntaram a James e Cold no palco, ambos com os maiores sorrisos marotos nos lábios.

_Go on now go, walk out the door,_  
**Vá agora, saia pela porta.**  
_Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,_  
**Apenas vire-se agora, porque você não é mais bem-vindo,**  
_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_  
**Não foi você quem tentou me magoar com o adeus?**  
_Did you think I'd crumble? did you think I'd lay down and die?_  
**Eu me desintegrei em pedaços? Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?**  
_Oh no not I, I will survive..._  
**Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver...**  
_For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,_  
**Enquanto eu souber como amar, eu sei que permanecerei viva.**  
_I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give_  
**Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver; Eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e  
**_And I'll survive, I will survive._  
**Eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver.**  
_Hey, Hey!_  
**Hey, Hey!**

Nem os seguranças da festa sentiam vontade de tirar aqueles quatro do palco, aquilo estava cômico demais, Cold com vestes rasgadas e imundas, enquanto Miguel, James e Johnny estavam vestidos de terno e gravata. E os quatro dançavam, pulavam e cantarolavam no palco, e não era só eles que cantavam, parecia que a música havia empreguinado no salão da festa, todos os bruxos importantes a cantavam também.

- Algum de vocês também quer mudar o sobrenome? - Harry II perguntavam as crianças a mesa fazendo todas erguerem as mãos.  
- Eu achei bonitinha a dança do papai! - Lily falava risonha abraçando um urso de pelúcia.  
- É mesmo? Eu achei Gay! - Ashlee falava encarando a irmã casula.

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,_  
**Foi preciso toda a força que eu tinha para não cair em pedaços,  
**_And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
_**Continuei tentando duramente remendar os fragmentos do meu coração partido,**  
_And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,_  
**E eu passei muitas noites simplesmente sentindo pena de mim mesma.**  
_I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,_  
**Eu costumava chorar, mas agora eu mantenho minha cabeça bem erguida,**  
_And you'll see me, somebody new,  
_**E você me veja como um novo alguém**  
_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,_  
**Não sou aquela pessoa insignificante, acorrentada ainda apaixonada por você,**  
_And so you felt like droppin' in and just expect me to be free..._  
**E então você tem vontade de fazer uma visita e simplesmente espera que eu esteja desimpedida...  
**_Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me,_  
**Agora estou guardando todo meu amor para alguém que está me amando**

- Da onde que eles herdaram tanta marotice? - Luna perguntava sorridente.  
- Da minha família que não foi! - Draco falava cortante ainda se escondendo atrás da esposa.  
- Nem da minha! - Harry falava horrorizado.

Os marotos pareciam não estar nem aí, estavam mais do que se divertindo no palco, e imitavam uma coreografia muito utilizada no cancã o que fazia aquilo tudo mais ridículo do que nunca.

- Será que se eu me mudar para a China me reconheceram? - Amy perguntava a Suzan.  
- Se você for para lá me leve! - Suzan falava passada com tudo aquilo.  
- Até que a músiquinha é bacana! - Blake dançava na mesa atraindo os olhares de todas as crianças ali. - Ihhh que foi? É bacana mesmo! Eu hein, povo louco!

_Go on now go, walk out the door,  
_**Vá agora, saia pela porta.**  
_Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,_  
**Apenas vire-se agora, porque você não é mais bem-vindo,**  
_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_  
**Não foi você quem tentou me magoar com o adeus?**  
_Did you think I'd crumble? did you think I'd lay down and die?_  
**Eu me desintegrei em pedaços? Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?**

- Alguém, por favor, me diga que isso 'tá acabando! - Megg falava enfiando o rosto dentre as mãos.  
- Essa é a noite mais vergonhosa da minha vida! - Cassy empinava o nariz.  
- Ainda temos chance de vivermos na forma animaga pelo resto de nossas vidas! - Draco II sugeria a Blake que ainda dançava e cantarolava. - BLAKE!  
- Que foi? Tava curtindo o som, eu hein!

Maya, Lana, Sophie e Melanie sorriam vitoriosas para os maridos, sabiam que aquela dança era muito mais do que uma pagação de mico, era a prova que os marotos eram capazes de muito mais do que o Ministério previa.

_Oh no not I, I will survive...  
_**Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver...**  
_For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,_  
**Enquanto eu souber como amar, eu sei que permanecerei viva.**  
_I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,_  
**Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver; Eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e**  
_And I'll survive, I will survive,_  
**Eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver**

A música acabara com os marotos fazendo uma reverência extremamente exagerada no palco, todos os bruxos ali os aplaudiram de pé, Mordoch e Thuan correram até o palco, Mordoch sacara a varinha na mesma hora e Thuan ainda ficava a procurando, Dean sorria vitorioso da mesa das crianças.

- Mas onde raios está minha varinha? – Resmungara Thuan.  
- Aposto que sentiram minha falta! – Cold debochava.  
- Como escapo de Azkaban? – Percy subia atônito ao palco.  
- Sabe, se Sirius Black fugiu de lá, porque o Coldezito não poderia fazer o mesmo? – Johnny piscava maroto para o tio.  
- Além do mais tivemos bastante ajuda! – Miguel olhava orgulhoso para a platéia.  
- Sabe, eu acho que agora é um perfeito momento para revelarmos algumas coisinhas a nossa amada comunidade Bruxa! – James estendia o braço sorridente.

Skill adentrara ao palco com vários papéis na mão, entregando ao moreno e se retirando dali sorridente.

- Oh! Por favor, me diga o que é isso Pontas! Estou tããããooo curioso! – Cold falava irônico.  
- Eu não sei meu caro Listras, mas parece ser um documento extremamente confidencial!  
- Como ousam invadir uma festa destas! Todos vocês viveram o resto de suas vidas em Azkaban! – Mordoch se alterava.  
- Ahh! Calminha aí meu querido Momo! Azkaban até que não é tão mal assim, tudo bem que a comida é uma desgraça e não se tem um bom chuveiro para tomar um banho, olha só a catinga! – Cold erguia o braço e colocava o sovaco na cara de Percy que entrava em uma série de espirros arrancando gargalhada de todos ali. – Tá brava né? Eu sei como é! Difícil manter o perfume de bebê naquele lugar, mas tirando isso é um ótimo hotel!  
- Basta de gracinhas Malfoy! – Thuan cortava o loiro.  
- Eu acho que apenas começou, Thuan! – Miguel sorria. – Permita-me ler este documento, James!  
- Certamente meu caro Miguel! – James entregava os papéis a Miguel que sorria abertamente.

Miguel pigarreara duas vezes até começar a ler tal documento em voz alta.

- Documento redigido por Percy Weasley para blá, blá, blá... Isso não interessa, nem isso, blá, blá, blá, baboseira demais! Arrá! Achei! "Sally Forjaz fora uma vampira registrada no Ministério desde que recebera sua mordida quando ainda era uma criança, no entanto sua morte fora necessária para que certas coisas fossem omitidas!...".  
- Que coisa feia Picy! Omitindo coisas do Ministério! Tsc, tsc, tsc... – Johnny sacudia a cabeça negativamente.  
- Não só estes fatos como também a intriga do Ministério com os Vampiros fora extremamente necessária, já que ambos ainda assombram muitos bruxos... – Miguel continuava.  
- Que coisa feia! Todos sabemos que existem comunidades vampirescas que não bebem sangue humano! – James franzia o cenho.  
- Como têm tanta certeza disto rapaz? – Thuan falava severo.  
- EU tenho certeza! – Tabata adentrava o salão na companhia do irmão de Zagory, todos os bruxos murmuravam surpresos ali.  
- Olha só! Hoje é o dia de surpresas! Como vai Tata? – Cold sorria maroto.  
- Meu irmão foi mordido por um vampiro há anos! – Tabata informava a todos ali. – Eu fui uma das maiores caçadoras de vampiros do Ministério, até reencontrar meu irmão! Ele vive em uma comunidade em que vampiros não bebem sangue humano!  
- E devemos lembrar também dos lobisomens! – Johnny falava sério. – Alguém se lembra de Remo Lupin?

Mais um murmúrio fora escutado, já que Remo fora morto na batalha contra Voldemort e fora um dos maiores bruxos conhecido.

- Ah sim, ele era um Lobisomem como vocês se lembram... – James sorria. – Temos aqui um lobisomem como Remo! Não é Skill!

Skill apenas concordara com a cabeça e sorria levemente.

- Concluindo, há bruxos maus e bons, como há vampiros sangue sugas e vampiros camaradas, o mesmo para os lobisomens! – Cold sorria vitorioso. – FIM DE CASO!  
- MAS VOCÊ APOIOU VAMPIROS PROCURADOS POR ISTO FOI PARA AZKABAN! E AGORA FUGIU DE LÁ! – Thuan se alterava.  
- Fui para Azkaban para você não arruinar a vida de meus amigos seu idiota! – Cold franzia o cenho. – Todos sabem que minha mãe é uma das pessoas mais influentes do mundo Bruxo e é a mulher mais esperta que todos conhecem, certamente daria uma excelente Ministra! Mas como podem ver esses três idiotas aqui acreditam que ela não tenha capacidade! Devo lembrar que foi graças a minha mãe que Voldemort perdeu o trono da segunda vez? Foi ela quem arquitetava os planos de ataque, foi MINHA MÃE quem ajudou Hogwarts a recuperar seus alunos, e foi MINHA MÃE HERMIONE JANE MALFOY que provou ao mundo mágico que só precisamos de um pouco de confiança para nos darmos bem! Ela sempre foi um exemplo de bruxa, e vocês idiotas... – Cold apontava para Percy, Thuan e Mordoch. – Tem medo disso por dois motivos, um por minha mãe ser mulher e segundo por ela não ser sangue puro, por ser filha de Trouxas!

Um tumulto começara naquele salão, um tumulto nunca antes visto, Cold tinha um olhar firme e decidido, Hermione segurava carinhosamente a mão do marido enquanto Harry e Rony lhe lançavam olhares carinhosos.

- Isso tudo é um ultraje a nossa comunidade! – Um senhor subia ao palco. – Sr. Cold Malfoy, sua prisão já estava sendo reivindicada no ministério a um mês atrás e realmente sentimos muito por todo constrangimento que teve que passar...  
- Vem cá, eu te conheço? – Cold erguia as sobrancelhas.  
- Sou Paul Gray, representante de toda comunidade bruxa e do Ministério, possuo um dos maiores cargos, e sua fuga de Azkaban só foi realmente um sucesso por eu ter proibido dias antes que os dementadores reagissem com toda força a sua fuga...  
- Ahhh você é o cara bonzinho! – James ria.  
- Esta noite não iria ser só o dia de sua fuga Sr. Malfoy, mas o dia de punição aqueles que ultimamente não haviam seguido a constituição do ministério da magia como deveria! Por isso eu e meus colegas decidimos que Hermione Jane Malfoy seria a nova Ministra!

Aplausos foram escutados em todos os lados do salão, as crianças pulavam sorridentes gritando "CONSEGUIMOS!", Draco apenas fizera um aceno com a cabeça para a esposa como se dissesse que aquele momento era dela, Hermione sorrira beijando a testa do marido e caminhando graciosamente para o palco.

- E aqui está a prova disto, a varinha dourada, utilizada por todos os Ministros! – Paul entregava a Hermione a varinha e ela sorria abertamente. – Enquanto aos três, devem boas explicações de seus comportamentos a sua nova chefe!  
- Mãe, qual será sua primeira ordem? – Cold sorria para Hermione.  
- Os três passaram um mês em Azkaban como fizeram a meu filho! E quando saírem de lá terão seus títulos destruídos e serão proibidos de porem seus pés no Ministério! E fiquem bem longe de minha família! – Ela falava a Mordoch, Percy e Thuan que a encaravam com um profundo desgosto sendo tirados dali por seguranças.

Hermione abraçara Cold fortemente, Maya correra até ao palco abraçando o marido quando Hermione o soltara.

- E aí Amy? Não vai no papai? – Draco II perguntava a irmã.  
- Ainda estou me recuperando do choque de tê-lo visto cantar e dançar! Vai você!  
- Eu não, tenho esperança de não ser tão parecido com ele, assim não precisarei fazer cirurgia plástica!

Os marotos desciam do palco de um há um, Cold olhara para a mãe dando seu mais belo sorriso.

- É a sua vez mãe, faz um discurso daqueles!

Hermione sorrira emocionada e limpara uma lágrima que escorrera de seus olhos, todos ali naquele salão ficaram de pé e a aplaudiram, a mulher mais respeitada do mundo mágico havia se tornado a primeira ministra mulher da história.

- Você realmente precisa cortar esse cabelo Cold! – Maya sorria para o marido.  
- É eu sei e preciso de um banho também! – Ele girava os olhos.

Dois meses se passaram desde que Hermione assumira o cargo, a vida havia voltado ao normal, Miguel e Johnny haviam decidido voltar a atuar como inomináveis, mas dividindo o tempo com a família, os dias estavam bons como sempre e a vida estava como sempre extremamente bem...

- Já vai para casa Sr. Zabine? – Um homem perguntava a Miguel que apanhava seu, sobretudo da cadeira.  
- Hã? Ah sim, eu tenho que ir...  
- Vida de casado...  
- Vida de casado é isso meu caro, você passa o dia trabalhando e quando chega em casa tem uma linda mulher para cuidar de você!

- E um bando de crianças para te encher o saco... – O homem ria de Miguel.

- Mas mesmo assim, é uma boa vida!  
- É, quem diria que você Malfoy, Weasley e Potter fossem ficar assim!  
- Não mudamos muito não, ainda somos os mesmos de Hogwarts! Bem eu vou indo, eu e os rapazes combinamos de ficarmos com as crianças, hoje é à noite das mulheres...  
- Boa sorte!  
- Vou precisar! – Miguel acenava para o homem saindo de seu escritório.

A mansão Potter estava com 10 crianças, as 10 correndo e fazendo bagunça, os quatro homens, pais dessas crianças as olhavam aterrorizados.

- Eles não tem algum botão para desligar? – Cold murmurava para James.  
- Cara eu estou MORTO! Passamos a tarde naquele caso da bruxa que tentou matar o marido, eu não agüento mais berros na minha cabeça! – Johnny falava nervoso.  
- Podíamos as mandar calar a boca... – Sugeria James.  
- Elas podem formar uma rebelião contra nós... – Miguel falava risonho. – Qual é gente! São apenas crianças, e quem de nós quatro fala a melhor língua das crianças? – Miguel, James e Johnny olhavam sorridentes para Cold que encolhia os ombros.  
- Sabia que iria sobrar para mim...

Cold caminhava até o centro da sala, as crianças pulavam e faziam uma guerra de almofadas, Cold suspirara fundo e contara até três mentalmente.

- SILÊNCIOOOOOOOO!!!! – Ele berrara fazendo todas elas se calarem instantaneamente. – Assim está melhor! – Ele sorria vitorioso. – Muito bem, vamos a programação desta noite!  
- Teremos uma programação? – Amy perguntava ao pai.  
- Sim filha teremos uma programação! Se não eu morro antes da hora e não queremos sua mãe viúva com aquele Skill ainda solteiro não é mesmo? – Cold sorria maroto para a filha que fazia uma cara sem entender. – MIGUEL!  
- Hã? Eu! – Miguel corria até o amigo.  
- Fale a eles nossa programação!  
- Eu nem sabia que eles teriam uma programação... – Miguel murmurava.  
- É melhor então inventar uma antes que eles acabem com a monarquia e me tirem do poder!  
- Ok, ok! – Miguel suspirava fundo. – 7:00 banho, 7:30 vocês brincam lá fora, 8:00 iremos jantar!  
- E o que vamos comer? – Suzan perguntava.  
- O que quiserem! – Johnny sorria.  
- Pizza? – Megg sugeria.  
- É! BOA! PIZZAAA!!! – As crianças voltavam a fazer bagunça e gritavam de felicidade.  
- Obrigado Pulguento, você acabou com a monarquia com uma simples frase! – James revirava os olhos. – Cold, por favor!  
- SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – Cold berrara novamente. – Continue a programação Miguel!  
- de 9:00 as 10:00 vocês irão assistir um filme! E finalmente 10:00 irão para a cama!  
- Ahhh assim fica chato! – Ashlee falava chateada.  
- Chato para vocês descanso para nós, nada mais do que justo! – James sorria para a filha.  
- Mas isso não é justo! – Blake batia o pé.  
- Aqui é assim meu querido afilhado, manda quem pode e obedece quem tem juízo, eu sei que vocês não têm muito juízo, mas dane-se quem manda aqui somos nós! – Cold sorria vitorioso.

A noite nunca fora tão agitada, se os marotos soubessem que 10 crianças juntas era pior do que enfrentar dementadores furiosos, eles teriam deixado esse trabalho para os avós deles, e não sugerido que eles ficassem sozinhos com elas em uma noite, acabaram por conseguir terminar tal tarefa em êxito.

Cold carregou seus dois filhos para sua mansão, Miguel fizera o mesmo com seus três e Johnny com suas duas meninas. James carregara primeiro Ashlee para sua cama a cobrindo e a deixando dormir ali, em seguida fizera o mesmo com Harry II, por último colocara Lily na cama.  
Voltara para seu quarto morto, olhara para o relógio 11:00, Melanie deveria estar se divertindo na noite só para as mulheres, sorriu pensando em sua loira, desabou na cama e fechou os olhos.

- Papai eu posso dormir com você? – Lily aparecia na porta de seu quarto segurando um urso de pelúcia fazendo o pai abrir os olhos e sorrir para a pequena.

- Claro amor... – Ele apontava um canto na cama, a pequena deitara-se ao lado dele e ele retomou fechar os olhos.

- Papai... – Ela o chamara novamente.

- Oi?

- Tô sem sono...

- Fecha os olhos que o sono vem...

- Mas e se ele não vier?

- Ele vem querida, acredite... – James quase chorava de tanto cansaço.

- Mas quando eu fecho os olhos fica escuro...

- É para os sonhos aparecerem...

- Mas ainda 'tá escuro...

- Apenas durma filha... – Ele falava um pouco mais autoritário.

- Você foi grosso comigo! BuÁáááááááaááááááááá...

- Alguém me ajude por Merlim se não quem vai chorar vai ser eu... – Ele murmurava para si próprio.  
- Você vai chora também papai?  
- Se você não dormir eu vou Lily... – Ele falava nervoso.  
- 'Tá eu vou durmi...

10 minutos depois...

- Pai...  
- Fala Lily...  
- Eu fiz xixi na cama... – A pequena segurara o riso.

James apenas gargalhara, Merlim realmente estava pegando no pé dele naquela noite.

O dia amanhecera ensolarado naquela sexta feira, James olhou para cama vendo Lily dormindo profundamente e Melanie também, levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar ambas, tomou um banho, comeu seu café da manhã preparado pelos Elfos e saíra para o trabalho, encontrara como sempre com Cold na porta de casa o loiro sorria como nunca.

- O que foi? 'Tá parecendo uma miss simpatia sorrindo desse jeito! – James adentrava no carro do loiro.  
- Recebi uma carta de Hogwarts hoje... – Cold falava risonho. – Draco começa a estudar lá ano que vem...  
- Engraçado não vi nenhuma carta para Harry! Será que esqueceram do MEU FILHO? – James arregalava os olhos.

Uma coruja cinza parara em cima do capô do carro de Cold, esta tinha uma carta no bico.

- Se essa coruja fizer cocô no meu carro você vai limpar com a sua Língua ouviu Pontas!

James apenas gargalhara apanhando a carta dada pela ave que logo levantara vôo, o moreno lera o conteúdo da carta com carinho e sorrira.

- É, logo as crianças estarão em Hogwarts...  
- Espero que aprontem o tanto que nós aprontamos...  
- Vamos logo pro escritório, sabe como Paul fica quando nos atrasamos!  
- É, Poooo nos amaaaaaa!!!

O escritório inteiro estava lá, Johnny e Miguel sempre chegavam na hora ao contrário do loiro e do moreno, ambos acomodaram-se na mesa frente à mesa de Paul Gray que os olhava risonho.

- Tenho uma missão para os quatro!  
- Pode falar Popo! – Cold sorria.  
- Cinco gnomos foram rapitados por Lobisomens do grupo carnívoro, e eu os quero de volta até as 18:00 desta tarde...  
- Só isso? – James sorria maroto.  
- Você 'tá brincando né? São 10:00 da manhã agora! Só temos 8 horas para concluir essa missão! – Miguel encarava o chefe assustado.  
- Se James e Cold chegassem na hora teriam 9 horas... Se bem que já que Cold e James chegaram atrasados só os dois é o suficiente para essa missão. – Paul sorria amavelmente.  
- Desculpe a arrogância Popo, mas VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?! – Cold berrara.  
- Vocês devem entrar lá e resgatar aqueles cinco duendes! – Paul girava os olhos

- Para tudo! Você quer que nós dois invadamos um antro de Lobisomens para resgatar cinco duendes de jardim? – James falara perplexo.  
- Pensei que eram gnomos... – Cold murmurara.  
- Gnomos, duentes é tudo a mesma coisa! – Paul ria divertido.  
- Só vou se o Penas e o Pulguento forem também! – Cold fazia bico.  
- Então vão logo os quatro, estão perdendo tempo e estão começando a me aborrecer! – Paul encarava os homens com um olhar sério.  
- Ihh... Relaxa Popo, voltamos antes das 18:00 ok?

Saíram de dentro da sala sorridentes, algo muito comum.  
A missão havia sido um sucesso como todas as outras a não ser por...

- Vamos ter que pular daqui de cima? – Johnny perguntava segurando um gnomo nos braços.

- Hunrun... – Miguel engolia seco carregando outro Gnomo.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas EU DETESTO ALTURA!!!  
- Pulguento na temos tempo para sua crise com alturas! – Cold falava severo carregando dois gnomos no colo. – Esses baixinhos aqui realmente precisam fazer um regime!  
- Vamos pular logo! – James exclamava.  
- Droga, droga, droga! – Johnny murmurava ao pularam de um precipício caindo em um rio.

A cena deles chegarem no ministério as 17:59 com os cinco gnomos intactos a não ser pelas vestes ensopadas fora motivos para muitas páginas em revistas e em jornais, eles estavam ali sempre fazendo o papel deles, o papel maroto de ser.


	12. Hogwarts é Nossa

**Hogwarts é Nossa!**  


O Beco Diagonal nunca fora tão movimentado quanto naquela tarde, cada maroto caminhava no meio da multidão com sua família, aquilo parecia mais um passeio turístico do que compras de materiais escolares.

- PAI OLHA ISSO! – Blake parava pela décima vez frente a uma loja.  
- Blake, será que você pode andar sem parar em todas as lojas? – Sophie perguntava ao filho, risonha.  
- Pai, pai, pai, pai, pai, pai... – Ashlee puxava as vestes de James.  
- QUE É???? – James berrara atraindo todos os olhares dos bruxos que faziam compras para si.  
- Eu quero! – A garota apontava para uma loja de animais.  
- Não, Ashlee eu não vou te dar um cachorro! – O maroto girava os olhos e olhava para Melanie que carregava Lily.  
- Quem disse que eu quero um cachorro? – A garota fazia bico. – Já temos o Blake, para que outro?  
- Será que podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse escutando? – Blake falava ao lado de Ash com uma fingida irritação. – Hey, Draco! Vamos olhar a loja dos Weasley's!

Não dera tempo nem de Maya e Sophie derem permissão aos dois, ambos correram desgovernados pelas ruas do Beco adentrando na loja das Gemialidades Weasley's, as duas ruivas olharam severas para os maridos que estavam ocupados demais admirando uma loja de quadribol, enquanto Johnny tentava arrastar Lana e Sophie de uma loja de moda e Megan conversava animadamente com Suzan. Dean estava adormecido no colo de Miguel assim como Lily estava no colo de Melanie.

- Então o que você quer em uma loja de animais? – James perguntava a Ashlee.  
- Harry parece ter gostado da coruja cinza de olhos verdes... – Ashlee apontava para o irmão que acariciava os pêlos de uma bela coruja.

James caminhara lentamente até o filho tocando-lhe os ombros.

- Quer para você?  
- Ótimo! Harry pode ter uma coruja eu não posso ter um dragão e nem um cachorro! Depois dizem que não existem favortos na família! – Ashlee falava revoltada.  
- Bem vinda a minha vida Ash! – Amy apoiava a prima.

Draco e Blake adentraram em tamanha velocidade na loja que nem se deram conta que alguém saía de dentro dela, dando uma bela trombada e indo os três ao chão.

- Essa doeu... – Blake passava a mão na testa.  
- Vocês deveriam olhar para onde andam! – Uma voz falara frente aos dois.  
- Hey! A culpa não foi nossa! – Draco girava os olhos levantando-se e encarando o garoto a sua frente.

Um garoto um pouco mais alto que ele, de cabelos castanhos bem escuros arrepiados e olhos verdes, Draco não pode deixar de reparar no sorriso debochado no rosto do garoto e do modo pomposo de ser.

- Cara,acho que quebrei minha bunda...- Blake falava levantando-se. – Hey quem ser você?  
- Ele é normal? – O garoto perguntava a Draco.  
- Me pergunto isso desde que nasci! – Draco respondera risonho. – Draco Malfoy II! – O pequeno loiro estendia a mão.  
- Carter Trent... – O garoto aceitava a mão de Draco o cumprimentando.  
- Hã... Eu 'tô perdendo alguma coisa? – Blake perguntava olhando de um para outro.  
- E este aqui é Blake Zabine... – Draco apontava para Blake e Carter acenava a cabeça, Blake que apenas sorrira de volta.  
- Vão para Hogwarts?  
- Se Merlim quiser! – Blake respondia sorridente.  
- Quero entrar na Sonserina... – Draco falara encarando Carter.  
- Então tomara que sejamos colegas de casa...  
- Olha que lindo! Todos nós queremos ser Sonserinos! Isso daria um livro sabia? – Blake falava animado.  
- Ok, qual é o problema dele? – Carter perguntava segurando uma gargalhada.  
- Já te disse, nunca descobri! – Draco dava os ombros.  
- Hey, assim me magoam! – Blake fazia bico.  
- SEU PIRRALHO! QUER NOS MATAR DE PREOCUPAÇÃO? – Uma voz autoritária de um homem velho invadia a loja, Draco e Blake ergueram os olhares assustados para um homem de meia idade e cara de poucos amigos.  
- Eu disse que iria vir aqui, se escutasse o que eu falo ao invés de paquerar aquela mulher da loja de varinhas, talvez não ficasse com uma fingida preocupação... – Carter falava numa voz fria e arrastada.  
- Por mim garoto você pode morrer que eu não dou a mínima! – O homem falara seco. – Mas sua madrasta ainda sente algum afeto por você! Então vamos logo.

Carter tinha o cenho deveras franzido, encarara o homem com uma tremenda raiva, Draco se colocara à frente do garoto analisando o homem dos pés a cabeça.

- Ele vai se ele quiser! – Draco falara friamente.  
- Era só o que me faltava! – O homem resmungava.  
- Algum problema aqui? – A voz de Fred Weasley invadira o local. – Oh, Carter! Pensei que já tinha ido embora.  
- Não, mas na verdade já estava indo Fred! – Carter olhava para Fred com um pequeno sorriso. – Draco, Blake... – Carter fazia sinal com a cabeça para ambos. – Espero vê-los novamente em Hogwarts...  
- Nós também... – Blake murmurara ao ver Carter sair com as mãos dentro do bolso sendo seguido pelo homem.

Draco e Blake ficaram ali parados olhando para a porta onde o garoto que haviam acabado de conhecer saíra, Fred olhava carinhosamente para os dois meninos ali, até Jorge pigarrear as costas dos três.

- Bom menino este Carter... – Jorge falara risonho.  
- Pena ele não ter uma infância tão feliz... – Fred comentava. – Mas e vocês? O que querem desta vez? – Ele sorria para Blake e Draco.  
- Tudo que possa causar um CAOS na sala da Parkinsin! – Blake respondia sorridente.  
- Nem entrou em Hogwarts e já quer aprontar com a Parkinsin? – Jorge sorria orgulhoso. – Só podia ser filho de minha sobrinha!!!

A porta de loja novamente se abrira, e um loiro adentrara sorridente correndo para a prateleira de novidades, a ruiva que adentrara logo atrás de si girara os olhos, o marido era uma criança grande.

- Fred, Jorge... – A garota cumprimentava-os.  
- Sobrinha! – Eles falavam em uníssono.  
- Vamos Blake e Draco, ainda temos que comprar o material de vocês!  
- MAYA OLHA ISSO! BARATAS EXPLOSIVAS! – Cold berrava sorridente.  
- LEGAL! – Draco e Blake corriam até o homem.  
- Parece que não vamos sair daqui nem tão cedo... – Murmurara a ruiva risonha.

**Enquanto isto, na loja de animais:**

- Então um amasso?  
- Não.  
- Um rato?  
- Não.  
- Um camaleão?  
- Não.  
- Um hipogrifo?  
- Não.  
- Então um Dragão?  
- ASHLEE QUANTAS VEZES EU TEREI QUE REPETIR QUE NÃOOO???  
- Até você disser SIM! – A garota sorria. – Ah pai, qual é! Você deu uma coruja para o Harry! E ele ainda deu um nome ridículo para ela!  
- Hey! Ulisses não é um nome ridículo! – Harry falava revoltado.  
- Eu acho muito bonito... – Melanie tentava apoiar o filho.  
- Vocês andam lendo muitos livros sobre a Grécia antiga! – A garota girava os olhos.  
- Você está é com inveja porque eu ganhei uma coruja! – Harry ria.  
- Sabe, é nessas horas que eu fico extremamente feliz por você ficar um ano em Hogwarts e eu ficar livre de você!  
- Daqui a um ano você também irá para Hogwarts... – Amy comentava.  
- Aí sim farei a vida de Harry um inferno! – Ashlee dava um sorriso macabro.  
- Esse sorriso dela me da medo... – O garoto murmurava ao pai que consentia com a cabeça.

Ser pai é engradar os filhos e se divertir ao vê-los felizes, talvez fosse isto que se passava na cabeça de cada maroto ali, você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer quando se tem um filho, se ele vai ser alguém de bom caráter se vai ser um serial killer ou se simplesmente vai ser ele mesmo, a única verdade é que basta um sorriso no rosto dele que você já tem seu dia ganho.

Dez crianças e oito adultos corriam na estação de trem, parando subitamente frente da pilastra 9 ¾ Cold arfava, nunca pensou que até seu filho se atrasaria para embarcar para Hogwarts, talvez aquela fosse uma daquelas malditas maldições da família Malfoy.

- É melhor contarmos para ver se estão todos aqui! – Miguel falava olhando para a família.  
- Deixa que eu conto, você é muito lerdo Miguel! – Johnny sorria começando a contagem.

Draco olhava para os lados, ainda nem haviam atravessado a plataforma e ele já procurava o garotinho do dia do Beco, balançou a cabeça com o pensamento que Carter já devia ter embarcado, quando vira o mesmo se aproximar empurrando um carrinho com o malão.

- Trent! – Chamara o garoto que o sorriu e caminhou até ele.  
- CARTIEEEE!!! Quanto tempo! – Blake o saudava.  
- Blake, assim você o assusta! – Draco falava risonho.  
- Vocês realmente me magoam! – Blake fazia bico.  
- E então? Animados para entrarem na sonserina? – Carter perguntava sorridente.  
- Claro! Assim podemos atormenta os Lufa-Lufas durante sete anos! Quer presente maior? – Blake sorria mostrando todos os dentes.  
- Muito bem cambada, vamos começar a nos despedir! – Cold falava. – Cassy, Blake, Draco e Harry se preparem para... Hey eu não te conheço!  
- Sou Carter... – O garoto sorria tímido.  
- Sou Cold, ele é amigo de vocês? – Perguntava para Blake e Draco que consentiam com as cabeças.  
- Ahh a magia de Hogwarts, já começam a formar amizades até mesmo antes do embarque! – James falava emocionado.  
- Cold, é melhor se apressar antes que eles percam o trem! – Johnny falava olhando orgulhoso para Cassy.  
- Cold? James? Miguel? Johnny? – Uma voz masculina dizia as costas dos marotos.  
- Nós! – Cold sorria encarando um homem. – BIGOUS!!! Meu grande amigo BIGOUS LONGOBOTTON!  
- Não acredito que os encontro aqui, vieram embarcar seus filhos?  
- Exatamente! – Miguel sorria.  
- Este é Jay, meu filho, irá para Hogwarts também...  
- Se junte aos bons Jay! – Johnny apontava para as crianças.

O garotinho sorria correndo até eles e logo entrando numa conversa animada com Harry sobre quadribol. As mães e os pais das crianças as encaravam sorridentes.

- Bem antes de irem tenho o dever oficial de apresentar-lhes a PILASTRA! – Cold apontava para a pilastra e as crianças seguravam o riso.  
- Esta pilastra foi motivo de trauma para nós na época de Hogwarts! – Johnny falava recordando-se.  
- Nós nunca sabemos o que acontece entre este mundo e o outro dentro da... Pilastra! – Miguel falava sério.  
- Por isto sempre a respeitem! – James concluía.  
- Ora parem de baboseiras, estão os assustando! – Lana se colocava no meio abraçando Cassy. – Até logo minha flor!  
- Tchau mamãe! Até logo papai... – Ela piscava para Johnny que segurava o choro.  
- Está chorando John? – Lana perguntava.  
- Caiu um cisco no meu olho Lana, apenas isso!  
- Está na hora... – Mel murmurava caminhando até Harry e dando um pequeno abraço.  
- Boa sorte campeão! – James bagunçava os cabelos o filho os deixando mais rebeldes.  
- Escutem bem os três... – Cold murmurava para Carter, Blake e Draco. – Sinto que posso confiar em vocês, por isso peguei algo nas coisas do Pontas... – Ele entregava um papel. – Draco você sabe o que é!  
- Mapa Maroto! – O loiro sorria.  
- Exato! Agora honrem os marotos e deixem aquela escola de pernas para o ar e por favor façam a Parkinsin pedir demissão!  
- O que você está sussurrando aí para eles hein? – Maya puxava a orelha de Cold.  
- Ai Bombom! Apenas manuais de sobrevivência!  
- Acho bom! – A ruiva ria. – Espero cartas escutou Drakie?  
- Pode deixar mãe!  
- Até logo Blake... – Miguel sorria para o filho.

Foi quando Blake quase morrera sufocado sentindo o abraço coletivo dado por Suzan, Sophie e Dean, o garoto implorava por oxigênio quando fora solto. Draco acenara para Amy, enquanto olhava de lado para uma gargalhante Suzan. Harry beijara a bochecha de Ash e Lily e guiado por Jay foram os primeiros a atravessarem a pilastra juntos de seus malões.

- Isso foi sinistro... – Carter sorria.  
- Cassy você é a próxima! – Anunciava Blake.  
- Por que eu? – A garota franzia o cenho.  
- Primeiro as damas! – Falava Draco.  
- Humpf! – A garota empinava o nariz fazendo sinal de despedida com a mão e atravessando a pilastra.  
- Bem só faltam vocês... – Amy falava sorridente.  
- Vamos tirar zerinho ou um? – Blake pedia.  
- Argh! Eu vou primeiro! – Carter passava pela pilastra e logo Draco passava gargalhando.  
- Eu não quero ir... Eu posso ter aulas em casa? – Blake perguntava aos pais.  
- Ah vai logo bunda mole! – Ashlee o empurrava fazendo-o atravessar a pilastra na mesma hora.  
- Sabe filha essa sua delicadeza me comove! – James falava sorridente.

A chegada em Hogwarts daqueles que acabaram de embarcar nunca fora tão pomposa, Harry havia se apegado a Jay e ambos haviam passado a viagem conversando, Cassy havia se juntado a mais três garotas enquanto Blake, Draco e Carter aprontavam das suas.

Os portões de Hogwarts se abrira para que a seleção dos novos alunos fossem feitas.

- Saiam da frente, estamos aí na atividade! – Blake passava abrindo caminho.  
- Pessoas importantes passando! Olha o meio! – Draco ia ao lado do garoto.  
- Façam como o mar vermelho, abram um corredor, os novos terrores de Hogwarts acabaram de chegar! – Carter apoiava os dois.

- Você acha que eles vão dar muito trabalho? – Jay perguntava a Harry que franzia o cenho indignado.  
- Pode ter certeza, Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma depois deles... – O moreno de olhos verdes falara seco.

Cold, James, Miguel e Johnny adentraram o sótão da casa do loiro, um sótão onde se tinha de tudo desde fotos até algumas prendas de Hogwarts. James apanhara um álbum de fotografias colocado em cima de um baú, o homem sentou-se no chão sujo, Miguel, Johnny e Cold logo sentaram-se em volta do moreno e recordaram-se de várias coisas ao começarem a ver as fotografias ali colocadas e lembrando-se do primeiro dia que iam para Hogwarts:

"_Cold foi para o lado dos amigos que já haviam despedido dos pais, estavam em frente à pilastra a olhando seriamente._

_- Quem vai primeiro? - Arriscou James.  
- VOCÊ! - Os três garotos falaram em coro.  
- EUUU? POR QUE EU?  
- Simples meu caro amigo, porque você perguntou primeiro. - Cold dava um sorriso sarcástico extremamente parecido com o de seu pai.  
- Eu não acredito! - James dizia tristemente. - Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu VOU!_

_James engoliu seco e olhou firmemente a pilastra, correu com tudo a atravessando de uma só vez, chegando ao outro lado pode ver vários alunos e vários pais, Cold, Johnny e Miguel logo atravessaram e ficaram um ao lado do outro._

_- HOGWARTS AQUI VAMOS NÓS! - Gritaram Cold e Johnny.  
- Eles são sempre assim? - Cochichou Miguel a James.  
- Tem dia que são piores! É que você ainda não os viu discutir! - Ele sorriu_

_Os quatro adentraram no trem e logo trataram de achar uma cabine vazia, com muito custo acharam uma, entraram e largaram-se nos assentos."_

Miguel sorriu lembrando-se, quando uma coruja adentrara pela janela do sótão deixando uma carta no colo do homem, ele a abrira calmamente e sorrira de lado ler o conteúdo. Blake havia sido aceito na Sonserina.

- Que sorriso é esse Galinha? – Cold perguntara risonho.  
- Blake foi para sonserina... – Miguel ria de lado.  
- Hey! Lembram dessa foto? – Johnny apontava para uma foto em que ele, James, Miguel e Cold estavam com seus 10 anos em uma das cabines de um trem.  
- Eu lembro desse dia! – James ria.

"_- E então senhor James Potter! Dá para contar o que você queria contar na presença minha e do Cold? - Johnny dizia nervoso, ele não havia esquecido aquele dia, estava completamente curioso.  
- Sim... Mas antes disto... Miguel, você é novo aqui no "grupo" mas sinto que posso confiar em você, por isso bem vindo a equipe! - James sorria  
- Desde quando somos uma equipe? - Cold ria. - E quem te elegeu o "líder"?  
- Acontece meu caro Cold Malfoy que eu James Potter sou um líder nato!  
- E o cara mais modesto que eu conheço depois de mim é claro... - Cold sorria sarcasticamente.  
- Obrigado James! - Miguel abria um largo sorriso.  
- Que nada cara! Você está numa enrascada! Terá de nos aturar até os últimos instantes de sua vida! - Johnny se metia sorrindo.  
- E acredite, agüentar o Weasley não vai ser fácil! - Cold o piscava.  
- COMO ASSIM ME AGUENTAR NÃO VAI SER FÁCIL?  
- Não sei... Talvez pelo fato de você ser extremamente irritante. - Cold falava na maior calma do mundo colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorrindo, ele amava estressar Johnny.  
- EU NÃO SOU INRRITANTE COISA ALGUMA! E NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSE SORRISO DE "EU SOU GOSTOSO MALFOY!" - Johnny estava enfurecido.  
- Eu não falei que eles conseguiam ficar piores? - James sussurrava a Miguel que ria da cena.  
- Não precisa me dizer que eu sou gostoso meu caro John! Eu sei que sou! - Cold abria mais o sorriso e parecia mais calmo.  
- ESSA SUA CALMA ME EXTRESSAAAAAAAA!  
- Hey! Será que vocês dois podem deixar para brigar depois? Eu tenho uma coisa para falar! - James se metia antes que Johnny pulasse em cima de Cold e o enforcasse.  
- E o que seria? - Cold parecia interessado.  
- Bem... Meu pai me contou uma história... Sobre os "Marotos".  
- Minha mãe tem algo sobre eles escrito em seus livros... Seu avô era um maroto não é James?  
- Sim.  
- Cara eles eram demais pelo que eu li! Aprontavam de todas! E ainda marcaram sua história em Hogwarts!  
- Exatamente! Sabe... Meu avô até pegou umas detenções e tudo mais, mas eu duvido que nós não vamos pegar já que somos uns "anjinhos".  
- Não sei quanto a você James mas eu sou quase um padre! - Cold fazia a cara mais inocente de todas fazendo o resto cair na gargalhada.  
- Mas o que é um padre? - Johnny parava de gargalhar."_

Mais uma coruja adentrara ao ressinto, desta vez deixando uma carta no colo de Cold, o loiro apenas a olhou e a deixou de lado.

- Não vai ver o que está escrito? – Johnny perguntava sério.  
- Já sei o conteúdo, Draco foi aceito na sonserina... – Cold dava os ombros.  
- Ele pode ter ido para Grifinória! – Sugeria James.  
- Olhem se quiser, mas eu sei que ele está na Sonserina... – Draco girava os olhos.

James e Johnny avançaram na carta curiosos a abrindo e logo girando os olhos.

- E então? – Miguel perguntava risonho.  
- Sonserina! – James e Johnny falavam juntos.  
- Hey! Olhem essa foto! – Cold apontava para uma foto onde os quatro estavam com seus 12 anos em um tipo de festa.  
- NOSSA PRIMEIRA COPA DE QUADRIBOL! – Todos falaram juntos gargalhando.

"_- O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM MINHA IRMÃ SKILL? - Col gritou e logo os outros marotos se colocaram ao lado dele.  
- Sua irmã? - Skill piscou várias vezes. - Que coisa... Uma sangue impuro me seduzindo!  
- DA O FORA SKILL! - James berrava com ódio. - NUNCA MAIS XINGUE A MELANIE ESCUTOU!  
- O que foi Potter? Ela é sua namoradinha? - Peter Shon brincava  
- FICA NA SUA SHON! - James berrava  
- Que disperdicio, tão bonita e dessa familia... Tsc, tsc, tsc... - Skill sorria aproximando a mão do rosto de Mel que o olhava séria, mas antes de sua mão tocar nos rosto dela, Miguel segurou com força.  
- Não ouse colocar essas patas imundas no rosto puro da Melanie! Se fizer isso ficará sem braço!  
- Não conhecia esse seu lado assassino Zambine... - Skill debochava  
- Tem muitos lados meu que você não conhece Skill! Agora SE MANDA!"_

Mais duas corujas adentraram ali, deixando no colo de Johnny e James cartas, ambos abriram sorridentes, James estava na Grifinória e Cassy na Cornival. Os marotos tinham sorrisos enormes no rosto, era como se uma nova era começasse ali e eles se recordassem de seus melhores momentos naquela escola:

"_- Mais uma vez estamos aqui enfrentando nosso maior inimigo! - Cold olhava para James.  
- Sim... Não existe pior inimigo do que este! - James olhava para Miguel  
- Que assusta todas as crianças em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts! - Miguel olhava para Johnny  
- Aquela que nos faz sentir como simples mortais! - Johnny olhava para Cold.  
- Essa foi profunda! - Cold ria  
- AH NÃO COLD! ACABOU COM O CLIMA! - Os três brigavam e Cold sorria.  
- Posso saber de que inimigo que vocês estão falando? - Lana cruzava os braços  
- Na verdade eu acho que eles são malucos! - Sophie girava os olhos  
- Qual é galera! Do que vocês estão falando afinal! - Maya ria  
- Simples minha cara Maya Potter! - Cold falava e abraçava Maya e Lana com os braços. - Estamos falando da pior inimiga dos alunos de Hogwarts, da mais perigosa.  
- A que provoca medo em tudo... - James falava -  
E em todos! - Miguel completava  
- Estamos FALANDO... DELAAAAAAA! - Johnny apontava para a pilastra"_

"_Vamos Potter mostre que esta no sangue e agarre esse pomo! Mas o que é aquilo? Um balaço lançado na direção de Potter por Pietro Durance, saia daí Potter cuidado e... MEU MERLIM! Cold Malfoy se colocou na frente do balaço sendo atingido na NUCA! Isso deve ter doído! Mas o que é aquilo... Potter está quase e ele agarrou! E A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!_

_A torcida berrava feito louca, James mostrava a todos o pomo em sua mão, mas logo voltou sua atenção a Cold que estava em cima da vassoura com a mão na nuca, até que Cold caira da vassoura desacordado, sendo socorrido por Trevor Cowan, antes que caísse no chão, houve gritinhos desesperados na platéia. James correu até o amigo e o sacudia, Cold estava completamente desacordado._

_- Sorte sua ele ter se colocado na frente... Se não você não pegaria o pomo... - Trevor dizia ainda segurando Malfoy nos braços. - Esse garoto é melhor do que eu imaginava! E você também James! Vocês formam uma boa dupla!  
- Obrigado... - James suspirava. - Ele vai ficar bom?  
- Sim... Não foi tão sério, eu também já recebi um balaço na cabeça mas fiquei apenas duas semanas desacordado!"_

"_- AHHH que fomeee! - Cold dava um bocejo e sentava-se na cama fazendo M.Pomfrey se assustar. - Hã? Onde é que eu tô? - Ele olhava o local  
- Está na Ala Hospitalar querido, você foi atingido no jogo.  
- AHHH é mesmo! Havia me esquecido! - Ele sorria. - Será que dá para você me dar algo pra comer? Tô morrendo de fome!_

_M.Pomfrey conjurou um sanduíche que logo foi devorado por Cold, James e Miguel entraram na Ala Hospitalar e assustaram-se ao verem Cold levantando da cama e M.Pomfrey tentando o sentar_

_- Eu já disse que eu tô bem! Eu hein! Que idéia! Eu é que não vou ficar aqui e... JAMEZITOOO E MIGUELITO! MEUS AMORESSS! - Cold sorria e James e Miguel se entreolharam sorrindo  
- CARA VOCÊ QUER NOS ENFARTAR! - Miguel gritara  
- VOCÊ É LOUCO COLD MALFOY? SE COLOCAR NA FRENTE DE UM BALAÇO! FICOU MALUCO?  
- VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE GRITAR? ISSO AQUI É UMA ALA HOSPITALAR! - M.Pomfrey dizia revoltava ou melhor gritava e os marotos se entreolharam e riram.  
- Bem... Eu quero ir agora e eu me vou! - Cold sorria e pegava a mochila no chão  
- Sr.Malfoy não lhe dei permissão!  
- Ah qual é! Já fiquei aqui dois dias e se eu piorar eu volto! Bem com sua autorização ou Não eu me vou! Até logo Pompom! Nos vemos em breve! Tchauzinhu!"_

"_Ai meu Merlim! E agora como voltamos ao normal! - Johnny dizia assustado  
- Ah qual é Johnny! As orelhas ficaram como diz.. "fofas" em você! Dá até vontade de apertar! - Cold gargalhava  
- CALA A BOCA MALFOY! VOCÊ TÁ PARECENDO UMA ZEBRA!  
- Assim você me magoa Weasley, e aquele papo que você me amava? Vou pedir o divórcio assim!  
- Merlim me dê paciência! - Johnny girava os olhos  
- Pelo menos vocês não tem um chifre na cabeça e um focinho! - James falava bravo  
- Até que combinou com você Jamezito! - Cold sorria amarelo. - Quem sabe você é uma vaca?  
- COLD MALFOY! - James berrava  
- Tá calminha! Eu tava brincando! - Cold sorria amarelo se escondendo atrás de Miguel  
- E eu agora tenho um bico... Por Merlim o que eu fiz pa merecer isso! - Miguel girava os olhos  
- Vai ver que você é uma galinha na forma animaga... - Cold falava sorrindo.  
- COLD MALFOY DÁ PARA CALAR ESSA BOCAAAA? - Os três gritaram juntos.  
- Calei! - Cold tampava a boca com as duas mãos.  
- Ótimo! O que nós vamos fazer para reverter isso? - James falava sério  
- Não faço idéia! - Johnny se deitava na cama  
- Precisamos pensar algo rápido, já pensou se a Tia Mione chega e nos vê assim? - Miguel dizia pensativo.  
- Alguma idéia Cold? - James cutucava o amigo_

_Silêncio_

_- Cold... Responde ¬¬_

_Silêncio_

_- COLD MALFOY DÁ PRA RESPONDER!"_

"_-CARA EU CONSEGUI EU SOU... EU SOU UM... Eu sou... - Ele tentava pensar no que havia se transformado quando.  
- UM VEADO! AHAHAHAHAHAH - Cold ria e segurava na barriga - VEADO NAAOO CERVO! CERVOOO! - James tentava explicar, sabia que a forma animaga de seu avô também era um Cervo, então ele não seria um veado e sim um CERVO!  
- DA NO MESMO! AAHAHAHA - Johnny ainda rolava no chão  
- Não dá não! - James emburrava  
- Fique calmo Jamezito! Mas em todo caso... A forma animaga revela a pessoa realmente AHAHHAHAHAHAH! - Cold chorava de rir  
- Tomara que você seja uma zebra! - James cruzava os braços e sentava-se no chão.  
- Sua vez Cold, vamos ver se você é ou não uma zebra!"_

"_- Cold abaixe a varinha... - Mel falou friamente olhando o irmão.  
- Eles estão provocando Mel! - Cold pestanejou.  
- Preste atenção Cold! - Era a vez de Maya. - Não podem tomar detenções por causa deles! - Ela olhava com nojo para Skill e os outros.  
- Fique fora disto Maya! - James falou olhando para a irmã. - Isso aqui é assunto pessoal!  
- Parem já com isso! - Sophie falava desesperada.  
- Johnny abaixe IMEDIATAMENTE ESSA VARINHA! - Lana falava brava. - Você e Miguel têm um teste hoje! Não podem levar uma detenção à toa!"_

"_- EU NÃO ERA ASSIM MALFOY? É REALMENTE EU NÃO ERA ASSIM PORQUE ANTES EU ERA UMA CRIANÇA! EU CRESCI! NÃO SOU MAIS AQUELA PIRRALHA QUE CORRIA ATRÁS DE VOCÊ E VOCÊ NEM SE TOCAVA! NÃO SOU MAIS AQUELA IMBECIL! NÃO SOU MAIS A IRMÃZINHA CASULA DO JAMES POTTER! EU SOU MAYA POTTER! E CRESCI!  
- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ CRESCEU! MAS ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE ESPANCAR AS PESSOAS! - Cold parecia que iria estraçalhar a própria garganta com os berros.  
- SE VOCÊ SOUBESSE O MOTIVO IRIA ME AJUDAR A ESPANCA-LA! - Maya sentou-se irritada no sofá, sentia que iria chorar, odiava discutir com as pessoas.  
- ÉRICA JAMAIS FARIA ALGO PARA APANHAR DAQUELA FORMA!  
- ÉRICA COWAN NÃO É UMA SANTA COMO VOCÊ PENSA MALFOY!  
- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?  
- QUERO DIZER QUE SUA AMADA SANTA NAMORADA ORDENOU QUE EU ME AFASTASSE DE VOCÊ, FALOU QUE EU DEVERIA FICAR LONGE DOS MAROTOS, SÓ QUE ELA SE ESQUECEU QUE MEU IRMÃO É UM MAROTO E EU JAMAIS IRIA ME AFASTAR DELE! ENTÃO SUA SANTISSIMA DISSE QUE EU ESTAVA ME JOGANDO EM VOCÊ, SENDO QUE ELA É BURRA O SUFICIENTE PARA ENTEDER QUE EU ESTOU TE EVITANDO DESDE AQUELE DIA NA PLATAFORMA 9 ¾ EM QUE VOCÊS FICARAM JUNTOS!_

_Cold parecia ter levado um murro, ele ficou sério, sua garganta doía, mas aquela dor nem se comparava à dor que ele sentia ao ver os olhos angustiados de Maya, ele via que ela se segurava para não chorar, sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraça-la e pedir desculpas pelas coisas que ele havia dito. Se aproximou, mas ela recuou."_

"_- Pontas dá pra você guardar esse maldito pomo ou eu vou ter que enfiá-lo guela a baixo? - Cold dizia nervoso.  
- Se estou lhe incomodando tanto... - James piscava e guardava o pomo. - Êêê preguiça! Essas tardes no lago sempre me deixam assim... - Ele se espreguiçava.  
- Vocês deviam estar estudando para os N.O.M's ao invés de ficar cada dia desfilando com uma diferente... - Miguel falava sério por detrás de um livro.  
- Falou a voz da razão! - Johnny zombava.  
- Miguelito se você continuar assim, vou achar que está se tornando mais monitor do que maroto! - Cold reprimia uma careta.  
- Digamos que ainda tenho meu lado maroto, Listras! - Miguel sorria. - De qualquer forma eu acho que não viemos aqui para falar da minha ilustríssima pessoa! - Ele fechava o livro e o colocava de lado. - O fato é... Como vamos entrar na floresta essa noite.  
- Tá aí o problema... - Johnny deitava-se.  
- Podíamos sair com as vassouras pela janela do dormitório... - Sugeria James.  
- Acho que vocês podiam usar a capa de invisibilidade, seria bem mais prático..._

_Todos se viraram ao escutar a voz feminina, Mel estava encostada na árvore de braços cruzados e os encarando friamente."_

"_EU VOU SIM!  
- VOCÊ NÃO VAI!  
- EU VOU SIM!  
- NÃO VAI NÃO!  
- EU VOU E PONTO FINAL! VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM POTTER!  
- Quando foi que você ficou tão irritante? - Ele falara entre os dentes.  
- Na mesma época que você virou o maior galinha de Hogwarts! - Ela fazia o mesmo.  
- CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! Não estão ouvindo isso? - Miguel vociferava e ficara sério.  
- Isso o quê? - James perguntava sério."_

"_- E então amada Galinha? O que você têm! Desabafe e solte a franga! - Cold falava fazendo gestos hilários.  
- Vocês vão me matar quando souberem... - Ele passava a mão pelo rosto.  
- Bem.. Iremos te matar de qualquer forma se você não nos contar mesmo... - James dava os ombros. - PERAI VOCÊ BEIJOU A MEL DENOVO? - James berrava.  
- Não! Não! Não! Ficou doido Pontas! Eu te falei que eu e ela somos amigos! - Miguel suspirava. - A coisa é bem pior.  
- Bem.. Se não beijou a Mel, não irei te matar por nada!  
- Fala aí Penas, o que tá havendo? - Johnny se mostrava preocupado.  
- Bem.. No ano passado eu conheci uma garota... Bem.. No começo eu odiava ela sabe? Mas aí eu vi que ela era muito bonita e... E não era tão antipática, convencida e arrogante quanto eu penssava... Agente começou a fazer deveres juntos e eu começei a ajudar ela em Feitiços e em DCAT.  
- EEEEE? - Os três perguntavam risonho.  
- E que eu tô gostando dela...  
- EEEEEE? - Mais uma vez os três  
- E que ela é Sonserina e uma das melhores amigas do Skill, e que ela é Misha Taylor! PRONTO FALEI!- Miguel sava um suspiro cansado, parecia que haviam tirado 2 toneladas de balaços de suas costas! - E então? Vão me matar agora?  
- Na verdade... - Cold dizia sério. - Ela é bem bonita.  
- Ela nunca nos azarou... - James completava.  
- E é uma boa jogadora de quadribol... - Johnny ria.  
- Não temos motivos para te matar! - Os três riam.  
- Quer dizer.. ainda... - Cold sorria maroto.  
- Graças a Merlim! Pensei seriamente que eu ia ser esfolado vivo!  
- Ah Miguelito! Mesmo se quiséssemos não poderíamos te matar! Você é um dos nossos batedores esqueceu?  
- Pulguento, você realmente me conforta com tais palavras!  
- Miguelito voltou! - James e Cold riam."_

"_- COLDEZITOOO! - James.  
- "Será que o Pontas pode ser mais incoveniente?" Olá Potter... - Ele respondeu seco.  
- Maninha? Você e Coldezito juntos, sem se matarem? É milagre ou vai chover porcos coloridos hoje? - Ele ria.  
- Nenhum dos dois maninho... Bem eu vou entrar, mais uma vez obrigada Cold... Tchau rapazes! - Ela dizia dando tchau a Johnny e Miguel que também saiam do dormitório.  
- Nossa, temos um progresso aqui! Maya e Cold, juntos e conversando! E ela ainda o agradeceu! - Miguel fingia analisar a situação.  
- Eu acho que o Coldezito aqui merece palmas! - Johnny ria e os três batiam palmas.  
- Por que vocês não se beijaram logo hein Cold? - James ria.  
- Íamos fazer isso se o Sr.Inconveniência não tivesse aparecido! - Cold dizia entre os dentes.  
- Ah.. Foi mal!  
- Foi péssimo Pontas! PÉSSIMO!  
- Olha depois vocês discutem a relação porque agora nós temos nosso último treino antes do jogo contra a sonserina! - Miguel dizia fingindo-se sério."_

"_- Aiii como você é um cafajeste! Agarrando a menina na frente do namorado!  
- Heyy Maya para de me bater! Ela que me agarrou!  
- E você se deixou agarrar! Aii que ódio!  
- Assim eu vou ficar sem braço e como eu vou jogar amanhã?  
- É mesmo! Desculpa! - Ela dizia irônica se sentando no sofá ao lado dele de cara fechada.  
- Bem.. Eu esqueci mas tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca antes que feche... - Miguel se levantava e saia pelo quadro.  
- Mel eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa vem comigo! - James não esperou nem a resposta da menina e saiu a puxando pelo braço em direção ao dormitório masculino, só que eles ficaram na escada ao invés de subirem.  
- Qual é o seu problema Maya? Hoje mesmo você tava com o Sr.Eu sou Foda!  
- Acontece que agente terminou Cold!  
- Por você não querer torcer por ele! - Ele debochava  
- O Cold tá pegando pesado... - Mel dizia sussurando na escada e James concordava com a cabeça.  
-Não foi só por esse motivo Cold!  
- E qual foi o outro motivo?  
- VOCÊ!  
- EU? NÃO ME META NISSO! VOCÊ ME DEU UM PÉ NA BUNDA ANO PASSADO!  
- VOCÊ NUNCA ME DEU VALOR! SÓ ME DEU VALOR ANO PASSADO!  
- POISÉ GRANDE ERRO MEU!  
- VOCÊ ACHA QUE SENTIR ALGO POR MIM É UM ERRO?  
- É MAYA! É UM ERRO SIM! É UM ERRO SONHAR COM VOCÊ TODAS AS NOITES, É UM ERRO TE DESEJAR E NÃO TE TER, É UM ERRO SENTIR INVEJA DAQUELE CORNIVAL IMBECIL SÓ POR ELE TE TER NOS BRAÇOS A HORA QUE QUIZER..._

_Cold não terminara a frase, Maya saltara em cima dele e lhe dera um baita beijo, ele apenas a enlaçou mais forte pela cintura e aprofundou um beijo.."_

"_PEGA O POMO! VAI PONTAS PEGAAA!  
- NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ PERCEBEU MAS TÁ DIFICIL! - James berrou, parecia que uma força invisível o prendia, quando finalmente conseguiu se soltar.  
- PONTAS CUIDADO! - O berro de Johnny invadiu seus ouvidos, olhou para o lado oposto, um Balasso enfeitiçado voava em sua direção com tudo.  
- HAM? MAS QUE M... - Não terminou de dizer, já que agarrara mais forte na vassoura e voara em direção ao pomo, talvez se ele agarrasse o pomo o jogo acabaria e a goles pararia de o perseguir!"_

"_- Cold... - Ele sussurrava a Cold que estava distraído olhando a seleção dos novos alunos. - Cold... Cold... Cold...  
- QUE É PONTAS? MAS QUE RAIOS PARA DE ME CUTUCAR! - Cold berrara.  
- Sr. MALFOY! Sr. POTTER! - McGonagall dizia severa.  
- FOI MAL MIMI! - Ambos falavam juntos sorrindo, arrancando gargalhadas de todo o salão.  
- O que foi Pontas?  
- Ham... Aonde 'tá sua irmã?  
- Sabe Pontas, você devia ir se tratar! Sério! Olha só, você termina com minha irmã, não fala com ela as férias inteiras e simplesmente chega a Hogwarts e pergunta por ela! - Cold girava os olhos.  
- Dá pra parar de enrolar e falar logo sua Zebra Maldita!  
- Ela foi falar com um amigo dela.  
- Amigo? Que amigo? - James franzia o cenho.  
- Sei lá! Um amigo! Pergunta pra Maya que eu não sei direito... - Cold dava os ombros.  
- Tá! - James olhava para a ruiva a sua frente que conversava animadamente com a oriental. - Mana... Maya... Mana... Maya.  
- Fala logo! - Ela falava séria.  
- Quem é o amigo que a Mel foi falar?  
- Não sei! Apenas sei que eles ficaram amigos enquanto ela estudou em Beauxbatons, ele é um irmão duma garota que estudava lá.  
- Ah...- James perdera a fala ao ver Melanie entrar no salão e sentar-se ao lado de uma setimanista da Grifinória, no final da mesa.  
- Sabe James, se você gosta tanto da Mel e ainda morre de ciúmes dela, não deveria ter terminado o namoro! - Lana falava severa.  
- Quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes?  
- Está estampado na sua cara priminho! - Sophie dizia rindo ao lado de James.  
- Ninguém te perguntou nada, amada prima!  
- Nossa como estamos grosso! - Sophie girava os olhos e James a beijava na bochecha."_

"_- Sabe James... - Sophie começava. - Se você continuar pensando que se afastando de Mel vai protege-la você vai apenas joga-la nos braços do bonitão Swan!  
- Sabe Sophie eu agradeceria se você não me enchesse o saco!  
- Ok! Que seja! Apenas sei de uma coisa... Você está sendo um grande idiota!  
- Hey Cenourinha pega leve com o Pontas ele tá magoado! - Miguel falava sorrindo.  
- A Mel também tá magoada!  
- Cenourinha você é realmente cabeça dura quando quer sabia?  
- E você é irritante! - Ela dava língua para Miguel que logo a enchera de cócegas."_

"_-Hey! Skill? - James o chamava.  
- Fala Potter!  
- Porque veio falar essas coisas comigo? Pelo que eu saiba nós no odiamos!  
- E continuamos a nos odiar Potter, acontece que eu não gosto de vê-la triste... E parece que você a faz feliz... E por mais nojento que seja admitir isso... Melanie Malfoy gosta de você, mas você está a perdendo por ser um imbecil e quanto mais você a perde mais o brilho dela desaparece e eu odiaria vê-la sem esse brilho... - Então ele entrou no castelo deixando James para trás."_

"_- Temos... Temos dois campeões de Hogwarts! - Ela falava fracamente.  
- Mas issu é um ambsurrdo! - Madame Maxime se aproximava e pegava os papéis na mão. - Mas... É a segurda fez que isso ocorrre!  
- Deixe-me ver isso! - Karkaroff arrancava os papéis da mão de Máxime. - Por Merlin! - Ele levava a mão à boca assustado.  
- Depois discutiremos isto! - McGonagall dizia severa. - Os dois campeões de Hogwarts escolhidos pelo Cálice de Fogo são... James Potter e Cold Malfoy!_

_James e Cold se olharam assustados, como eles dois tinham sido escolhidos? Era coincidência demais! Melanie olhou assustada para ambos e Maya segurou firme o braço de Cold que estava preste a se levantar, todos aplaudiam fortemente os campeões._

_- Não... Não vão... - Maya dizia para os dois.  
- Tá tudo bem mana! - James forçava um sorriso.  
- Já, já agente volta ruivinha! - Cold beijava a testa de Maya e ambos caminhavam até a câmera."_

"_- Tá legal galera ninguém morreu! Num sei pra quê essa multidão toda! - Cold dizia sorrindo.  
- Acho que você não entendeu a gravidade da situação meu rapaz! - Arthur falava sério. - Da última vez que isso ocorreu um aluno foi morto!  
- Bem... Pelo que eu saiba vovô eu e o Coldezito aqui não temos escolhas à não ser competir, já que o Cálice é um objeto mágico que não pode ser contradito! Cold e eu não temos escolhas estou certo Mimi? - James dizia sério.  
- Potter está certo... - McGonagall suspirava derrotada.  
- Mar istu é um ambsurdo!  
- Sinceramente ô Sra. Eu tenho 20 metros de altura, quem devia tá achando isso uma palhaça e um "ambsurdo" aqui sou eu e o Pontas! - Todos olhavam curiosos querendo saber quem era Pontas. - O JAMES! Desculpem é o costume dos apelidos... Mas enfim! Não estamos reclamando! E pelo que eu estou ciente dessa escola quem corre mais risco de vida sou eu o Jamezito, minha irmã amada, minha namorada, e os Weasley! E Tcharam! Não estamos reclamando de nada! Então eu agradeceria de vocês parassem literalmente de encher nossa paciência falando em "ambsurdo" e "conspirraçon"!"_

"_- Um elefante incomoda muita gente, dois elefantes incomodam muito mais... Três elefantes incomodam muita gente, quatro elefantes incomodam muito mais.  
- Listras...  
- Cinco elefantes encomodam muita gente, seis elefantes encomodam muito mais.  
- Listras...  
- Sete elefantes inco.  
- CALA ESSA BOCA COLD LISTRAS MALFOY! - James urrou._

_Todos que estavam na biblioteca naquele momento se viraram para a mesa onde os quatro marotos estavam, Miguel estava com as mãos no ouvido, Johnny segurava um livro parecendo que ia tacar na cabeça de Cold e James... Bem, James berrara._

_- Nossa Jamezito... Assim você me magoa.  
- Eu vou é te matar se você não parar de cantar essa música irritante! ¬¬  
- Concordo com o Pontas! E eu o ajudaria a te matar com muito gosto! - Complementava Johnny.  
- Vocês deveriam estar concentrados nos estudos! - Miguel dizia severo.  
- Arre! Você fica muito chato quando entra em uma biblioteca Miguel!  
- E você é chato em qualquer lugar que você está Listras!  
- Essa tocou o meu coração Miguelito! cara dramática  
- Vocês quatro não sabem ficar quieto! Isso é uma biblioteca! - A Sra. Prazil, Bibliotecária, falava dentre os dentes._

_Abaixaram a cabeça e voltaram aos estudos, todos menos Cold que olhava para os dedos da mão, deu um sorriso maroto..._

_- Uma minhoquinha faz ginastiquinha! Duas minhoquinhas fazem ginastiquinha, três minhoquinas fazem ginastiquinha, quatro minhoquinhas fazem ginastiquinha.  
- CALA A BOCA COLD! - Os três marotos berraram._

_Como era previsto foram expulsos da biblioteca, Cold sorria satisfeito, andavam as pressas pelo corredor._

_- Que foi? Qualé? Não me olhem com essa cara azeda de chupa cabra não!  
- Cold nós fomos expulsos da biblioteca! - Miguel falava o obvio.  
- E eu com isso?  
- FOI CULPA SUA SEU IMBECIL! - Johnny berrava.  
- Hey! Não fui eu quer berrei "Cala a boca Cold" Foram vocês! Não tive nada haver com isso! - Ele cruzava os braços.  
- Se você não estivesse cantarolando essas musicas ridículas e irritantes, certamente nós não teríamos berrado! - James o olhava nervoso."_

"_- Hora do Show... - Murmurou._

_Adentrou no campo rochoso, todas as garotas gritavam de excitação, riu imaginando a cara de Maya, devia estar morrendo de ciúmes, sentiu algo se aproximar dele._

_- Que coisa feia Dona Aranha! - Ele virou-se para a gigantesca aranha que estava bem atrás ele. - Querendo me atacar pelas costas, sem ao menos me desejar boa tarde!  
- Humano... Se arrependerá de ter dirigido a palavra a mim.  
- É, pelo visto a senhora é muito mal educada! - Ele sorria._

_A aranha começara o perseguir Cold também tentava a atingir com vários feitiços em vão._

_- Tá eu já tentei todos menos... MAS É CLARO! EXPECTRO PATRONUM_

_Um enorme tigre saira da varinha de Cold e fora em diração a aranha, assim ele ganharia tempo para apanhar o colar, correu com força, mas a aranha logo se livrara de seu Patronum indo para cima de Cold o arremessando longe, ele girou o corpo quando a aranha tentara o acertar novamente, levantou-se e correu._

_- Aí meu Merlim, por que eu sempre tenho que provocar? - Ele falava para si mesmo._

_A aranha ainda o perseguia, ele se machucava cada vez mais, uma chuva fina começou a cair._

_- O que falta me acontecer? - Ele pensara, logo a palavra chuva e aranha começaram a fazer sentido em sua cabeça._

_Gargalhou alto, muitos que olhavam aquela cena certamente estavam achando que ele estava ficando maluco ou algo do tipo._

_- A DONA ARANHA SUBIU PELA PAREDE, VEIO A CHUVA FORTE E A DERRUBOU! - Ele começara a cantar gritando, muitos ali presentes riam, a cena estava cômica. - A DONA ARANHA SUBIU PELA PAREDE VEIO A CHUVA FORTE E A DERRUBOU!  
- O que pensa em fazer humano?  
- Isso! LEVICORPUS! - A aranha flutuara de cabeça para baixo.- LIMPAR! - Várias esponjas apareciam e começavam a banhar a aranha. - REDUCTO! - Ela ficara pequenina._

_Cold rira, como não havia pensado nisso antes, correu até o pedestal e agarrou o colar com a chave negra a colocando no pescoço, vários gritos de excitação foram escutados, todos o aplaudiam, ele fez uma pose pomposa e se curvava categoricamente para a "platéia"._

_- Esse seu irmão não tem jeito! - Sophie falava rindo.  
- Meu namorado realmente é o melhor! MANDOU BEM COLD! - Maya gritava feliz da vida.  
- É ISSO AI CARA! - Johnny aplaudia e Lana o acompanhava._

_Logo James adentrou correndo no campo e abraçara Cold, ambos se parabenizando, ambos feridos e contentes._

_- RÉ! MANDARAM HAVER! - Miguel berrava.  
- MOSTRARAM QUEM É QUE MANDA! - Lana ria._

_Os aplausos pareciam não acabar, aqueles dois desastrados haviam vencido a primeira tarefa de modo exemplar e inquestionável, do jeito mais maroto de ser."_

"_- Ela roubou meu caminhão... Ela roubou meu caminhão... Ela escreveu dizendo que não me agüentava mais e foi embora com meu caminhão! - James cantava em voz baixa enquanto se servia de suco, enquanto Cold dançava.  
- James... - Miguel suspirava cansado.  
- Foi embora e me deixou aqui! Foi embora e me deixou aqui! Quando eu acordei e vi meu caminhão não tava mais lá, e nunca mais na vida eu vou dormir...  
- JAMES! - Johnny gritava._

_Cold e James levantaram-se da mesa da Grifinória, deram um sorriso maroto e se abraçaram com um braço só, cantando juntos:_

_- EU QUE TINHA ATÉ TATUADO O NOME DELAAAAAAAA! EU PENSAVA NELA TODA NOITE, NESSES 10 ANOS QUE EU PASSEI TRANCADO NAQUELA PRISÃO! ESSA FOI DEMAIS, ISSO NÃO SE FAZ! NINGUÉM VAI ACREDITAR ELA ROUBOU MEU CAMINHÃÃÃOOO...  
- DÁ PARA OS DOIS CALAREM A BOCA! - Urraram Johnny e Miguel  
- Ui... Calamos!_

_Uma salva de palmas foi escutada pelo salão principal, como se todos estivessem dando graças a Merlim que os dois tivessem parado de cantar uma música tão irritante._

_- Nossa depois eles dizem que nos amam... - Cold fazia beicinho.  
- Depois dizem que não sobrevivem sem nós... - James limpava umas lágrimas imaginárias.  
- Sabe, vocês dois deveriam estar mais preocupados com a próxima prova do torneio e não com essa cantoria dos infernos! - Miguel comentava rindo.  
- Sabe Miguelito... Você realmente sabe ser irritante! - James falava sério.  
- Agradecido! - Miguel ria."_

"_- MIGUEL! - Ele virou-se e viu a ruivinha se aproximando.  
- Hum?  
- ÉRICA? ÉRICA COWAN? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!  
- Olha Sophie.  
- OLHA NADA! ELA É A NOSSA PIOR INIMIGA! INIMIGA MINHA, DA MAYA, DA MELANIE E DA LANA!_

_Miguel sentira o sangue ferver, Sophie estava berrando com ele no meio de um corredor, o acusando de coisas que ele AINDA não havia feito._

_- E VOCÊ ESTÁ SAINDO COM O SHON! QUE É INIMIGO MEU, DO COLD, DO JAMES E DO JOHNNY! QUE DROGA SOPHIE! SABE VOCÊ FICA AÍ GRITANDO COMIGO COMO SE EU JÁ TIVESSE ACEITADO SAIR COM ELA, ADIVINHA? EU AINDA NÃO ACEITEI! E O QUE TEM HAVER COM A SUA VIDA EU ACEITAR SAIR COM ELA OU NÃO? VOCÊ NÃO SAIU COM O SHON? VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO ME INTERESSAVA O QUE VOCÊ FAZIA OU NÃO DA SUA VIDA! ADIVINHE MAIS UMA VEZ SOPHIE! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA HAVER COM QUEM EU SAIO OU DEIXO DE SAIR!_

_Sophie abriu a boca e a fechou várias vezes, sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, nunca Miguel havia gritado daquela forma com ela, ficou o fitando séria, até que uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos e ele percebeu o que havia feito, havia gritado com uma pessoa especial em sua vida, que sempre estava a seu lado, suspirou fundo._

_- Olha... Desculpa ok? Eu, eu não estou bem, eu estou.  
- Tudo bem... - Ela disse séria virando-se de costas. - Eu não tenho nada haver com a sua vida mesmo!  
- Sophie, não é bem assim é que.  
- JÁ BASTA!"_

"_- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Ela resmungava.  
- É o único lugar onde eu posso conversar com você sem você fugir, sem ninguém nos atrapalhar, e onde você pode sempre gritar, berrar, me bater sem ninguém saber! - Ele sentava-se.  
- Eu não sou de fugir!  
- Não? E o que você tem feito ultimamente? Brincado de esconde-esconde? - James ironizava.  
- Tenho feito o que você quis que EU fizesse! Você queria terminar, para não colocar minha vida em risco, queria terminar para que EU me afastasse de você... Pois bem POTTER EU ME AFASTEI DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA! O QUE VOCÊ QUER AGORA!  
- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SAIA DE PERTO DO JACK! - Ele berrara por fim, se levantando e a olhando nos olhos. - Eu não suporto te ver com aquele cara.  
- Foi você quem pediu isso James... - Ela desviava os olhos olhando para o chão.  
- Eu não pedi para que você ficasse com outro cara!  
- Você não esperava que eu ficasse te esperando o resto de minha vida, esperou?  
- Melanie eu.  
- Você me ignorou no começo, você não me olhava no começo e só porque eu estou com outro agora você se importa? Cansei de seus caprichos ridículos!_

_Ela virara de costas e abria a passagem virando-se para James que estava sério a olhando._

_- Não estou fugindo dessa vez James... Estou me despedindo de um amor que não mereceu ser amado..."_

"_- Você tem que parar de ser ciumenta!  
- Eu não sou ciumenta Cold!  
- Ah não? E o que foi aquilo com a Érica?  
- Érica e eu nunca nos demos bem!  
- Assuma que você ficou com ciúmes!  
- Eu não fiquei com CIUMES!  
- Então tá... - Ele dava os ombros e parava de dançar. - Então se você não está com ciúmes, eu posso chamar qualquer garota pata ir ao baile comigo?  
- Hã? Mas EU sou sua namorada Cold! Você vai comigo!  
- Ah deixa de ser possessiva meu bombomzinho!  
- Bombomzinho? - O que foi?  
- Que raio apelido é esse?  
- Sei lá... Veio na minha cabeça! - Ele sorria maroto.  
- Você não vai chamar outra garota para ir com você no baile... Vai?  
- Num sei, ando em dúvidas já que minha namorada quase quebrou meu pé.  
- Eu estou com ciúmes... - Ela murmurava.  
- Hã? Quê? Eu não escutei!  
- EU ESTOU COM CIUMES DE VOCÊ DROGA!  
- Ah... Você está com ciúmes!  
- Vai pentear macaco Cold!"_

"_- Por que faz isso se sabe que eu não dou a mínima?  
- Simples... Porque eu realmente gosto de você... - James a olhava._

_Melanie apenas voltou a atenção para o globo, sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos, James deitou-se a seu lado e ficou olhando o céu, estava lindo e estrelado._

_- E se você não desse a mínima, não teria chorado! - Ele completou.  
- Não sei se posso confiar mais em você... - Ela falara ainda olhando o globo e deitara ao lado dele.  
- Não precisa confiar... Apenas... Acreditar que eu te amo... - Ele falara por fim a olhando._

_Uma estrela cadente passou cortando o céu, James a olhou e Mel fez o mesmo, naquele momento o silêncio falaria muito mais do que eles._

_- Toda vez que uma estrela cadente passa, se deve fazer um pedido... - Ele falara numa voz rouca. - Eu fiz o meu Melanie e espero que o seu tenha sido o mesmo.  
- Já soube qual é a próxima tarefa? - Ela mudara de assunto.  
- Não... Não tenho tido cabeça para pensar nesse torneio ultimamente.  
- Entendo... - Ela sentou-se na grama. - Estarei... Estarei torcendo por você..._

_Ela levantou-se e James sentou-se na mesma hora a puxando pelo braço._

_- Melanie! - Ele a chamara e ela olhara fixamente para o lago._

_Então ele a puxou com força fazendo com que a garota caísse por cima dele, ela se assustou com aquilo, jamais pensara que ele tomaria aquela atitude, Ele rolou seu corpo fazendo com ficasse sobre a loira e a olhou nos olhos._

_- Eu te amo..._

_Ao dizer isso ela abriu um pouco a boca para falar algo, mas ele não permitiu, apenas a beijou furiosamente, algo que ele queria ter feito a muito tempo."_

"_- Tá legal! Vamos pensar entre nós, o James levou um toco da minha amada irmã pela centésima vez e o Miguel levou um pé na bunda da Sophie, por ela estar namorando o Shon, estamos mais uma vez aqui na novela das oito! Os dias de fossa! O que será que vai acontecer? Miguel lutará pelo amor de sua amada Sophie, digladiando com o malvado Sonserino Peter Shon? E James? Como irá reconquistar seu anjo de gelo? Eu realmente não faço idéia, apenas torço para eles se unirem! - Cold falava numa voz pomposa e cômica._

_Miguel e James se entreolharam e tacaram seus travesseiros na cara do maroto._

_- Hey! Eu só estava tentando animar! Afinal alguém precisava dizer algo engraçado! - Ele explicava-se.  
- Ás vezes eu tenho uma enorme vontade de te espancar Cold... - Miguel dizia com um sorriso de lado.  
- Somos dois Miguelito! - James jogava-se na cama.  
- Cara vocês dois estão parecendo duas múmias! Credo! Cadê o senso de humor? Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar lembram?  
- CALA A BOCA COLD! - Ambos gritaram juntos acordando Johnny.  
- Quê? Hã? Chuva? - Johnny sentava-se na cama fazendo todos rirem.  
- Estávamos discutindo aqui Pulguento, como vai acabar essa novela que acontece em torno de Galinha e Sophie e Veado e Melanie.  
- É AGUIA!  
- É CERVO!"_

"_- Podemos dar uma volta? - Ele falava sério.  
- Já vai ter o toque de recolher, não quero levar uma detenção.  
- Eu sou um monitor, não se preocupe..._

_Sophie suspirara derrotada e ambos saíram para o jardim, Sophie sentou-se em um dos bancos e Miguel ficara em pé olhando para o nada._

_- Como vai o namoro com o Shon?  
- Me chamou até aqui para me perguntar isso?  
- As leis da boa educação dizem que não se deve responder uma pergunta com outra.  
- Então eu realmente sou muito mal educada!_

_Miguel suspirou derrotado, virou-se para ela que tinha os braços cruzados e um olhar distante._

_- Eu não te chamei aqui para isso... - Ele falou simplesmente.  
- Eu e Shon não estamos namorando mais... - Ela falou séria._

_Miguel não sabe o que aconteceu dentro dele, sentiu a águia dentro dele voar de felicidade, ele então se aproximou de Sophie, ajoelhou-se na frente dela, ela o olhava confusa._

_- Isso é bom... - Ele sorriu e a beijou."_

"_- NINFAS? COMO ASSIM NINFAS? - James berrava.  
- Pelo que está escrito aqui, essas chaves são chaves de árvores sagradas das Ninfas da Floresta Proibida, diz que uma árvore possui quatro chaves, essas chaves poderão libertar algo de valioso que estará preso no alto da árvore.  
- ISSO NÓS JÁ ENTENDEMOS PULGUENTO! O QUE NÃO ENTENDEMOS É COMO ALGUÉM EM SÃ CONSIÊNCIA NOS COLOCA PARA ENFRENTARMOS NINFAS! - Cold urrara.  
- COLD TEM RAZÃO! ELAS SÃO MALÉFICAS, LOUCAS, E NÃO EXITAM EM MATAR SEUS OPONENTES!  
- Deveriam ter pensando nisso antes de entrarem para esse torneio... - Johnny ria.  
- SE EU SOUBESSE QUE TERIA QUE ENFRENTAR NINFAS EU NÃO TERIA ENTRADO NO TORNEIO SUA BESTA! - Cold berrara mais uma vez."_

"_- Eu vou com você Listras! - James falou erguendo sua varinha.  
- Se focês forrem, erras von nus matarr! - Jack dizia sério.  
- Se nós não formos, jamais conseguiremos salvar Melanie! E se você está exitando em salva-la você não deve a amar! - James falara dentre os dentes. - Non farre de amorr comingu! Eu a amo!  
- Se a ama porque está exitando se salva-la! - James queria socar aquele loiro, mas se controlava.  
- Ei vocês dois, chega de blá, blá, blá! Vão fofocar mais tarde! Minha irmã está sendo refém dessas filhas da mãe! - Cold se revoltava."_

"'_Me desculpe Mel eu... Eu não agüento mais resistir...'_

_Ele falava em pensamento para ela, estava fraco demais, aquilo doía demais, ele implorava para que algo o ajudasse._

'_Lute James, lute eu te peço uma última vez para lutar...Lute por mim, por você, lute por nós...'_

_- O que foi humano? Sente sua vida saindo de você? - A Ninfa ainda falava._

_James levou a mão a mão dela que estava dentro de seu estômago, ele abaixara a cabeça._

'_Não morra!'_

_A voz de Melanie desesperada se repetia em sua cabeça, James caíra ajoelhado, sentia seus olhos se fecharem aos poucos, a única coisa que o mantinha vivo naquele momento era a música... A música que Melanie cantava para ele. Ele abriu um pouco mais os olhos, Melanie parecia um anjo, havia uma luz em torno dela, uma luz dourada, ela cantava e chorava, ela naquele momento parecia o ser mais belo que James já vira na vida, aquela canção de certa forma o fortalecia, será aquele o poder de Melanie? O poder da cura? Afinal ele sentia a cada palavra cantada por ela, sentia que ficava mais forte._

_- Após sua morte humano, será a vez dela... - A Ninfa falou por fim._

_James sentiu Melanie dentro dele, era como se estivesse sendo tocado por um anjo. Com uma força fora do comum arrancou a mão da ninfa de seu estômago, sentira o sangue jorrar. Várias Ninfas se aproximaram dele como leoas famintas._

_- Expectro patronun... - Cold erguia a varinha e falara._

_Um Tigre voara em direção a James o protegendo, Cold voltava a se deitar estava ferido por demais._

_- Estupefaça... - Fora a vez de Marrie gritar e derrubar duas ninfas._

_James tentava se aproximar da árvore cambaleante, quando sentiu algo fincar em suas costas, cuspiu sangue e sentira a dor em seu corpo aumentar._

_James caiu deitado no chão, mas de alguma forma não sentiu o baque, sentiu que estava deitado em um colo quentinho e confortável, a visão se tornou nítida e ele viu o belo rosto de Melanie, tocou a face dela carinhosamente._

_- Seu colo... É... Quentinho... - Ele fechou os olhos_

_A música triste chegara ao fim, ela roçou os lábios nos lábios do maroto, o abraçara mais forte, ele estava sangrando muito e estava muito fraco._

_- Por favor, não morra... - Ela suplicava_

_Ele abriu os olhos de leve e acariciou mais uma vez o rosto dela que estava molhado por lágrimas._

_- Eu... Eu... Eu prometi que não iria mais faze-la chorar... - Ele falava arfando.  
- Para com isso... - Ela chorava mais. - Vai te machucar mais, não se esforce!  
- Eu preciso, te pedir perdão... - Ele reprimia uma careta, parecia sentir muita dor naquele momento.  
- James não... - Ela soluçava.  
- Você é tão linda... - Ele a olhava com ternura.  
- Não morre, por favor, não morre.  
- Eu fui tocado por um anjo... Obrigado..._

_E ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez, Melanie chorava sobre o corpo dele, James não podia ter morrido, não ele não podia._

_- INCENDIO! - A voz de Jack fora escutada._

_Ele lançara um feitiço pedindo ajuda, ajuda para todos eles, todos estavam machucados, todos estavam feridos, por dentro e por fora."_

"_MELANIE! MELANIE! FALA COMIGO PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – Ele a chamava inutilmente._

_Um feixe de luz invadiu tudo, fora tudo tão rápido, logo ele se vira na Ala Hospitalar, deitado em uma cama._

_Na cama ao lado Jack dormia, Cold estava olhando pensativo pela janela enquanto Marrie debulhava-se em lágrimas._

_- Você acordou! Graças a Merlim!_

_Assustou-se ao sentir um abraço de sua irmã, o abraço mais forte que ela lhe dera._

_- O que aconteceu? Onde 'tá a Melanie?_

_Maya suspirou fundo e beijou a face do irmão._

_- Melanie é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já vi em toda minha vida... – Falou a ruiva tristemente.  
- O que houve com a Melanie? – Ele desesperava-se.  
- Jack foi o único a ficar consciente e ver tudo o que aconteceu, ele me contou quando chegou aqui... Estava desesperado... Todos nós ficamos desesperados ao vermos como vocês foram encontrados...  
- Maya, não enrola!"_

"_- Vocês têm certeza que querem ir? Os quatro têm certeza? - Harry perguntava.  
- Nós somos amigos pai! – James sorria.  
- Nós rimos juntos... – Cold.  
- Aprontamos juntos... – Miguel.  
- Vencemos juntos... – Johnny.  
- E morremos juntos! – James."_

"_- Não é só a besta do seu irmão que iria te querer do lado dele hoje sabe? Eu também queria... Mas parece que é só você ficar perto de mim que algo te acontece... – Ele suspirara fundo. – Eu sei que você deve tá pensando naquele papo todo de que eu me preocupo demais e que eu devia estar ao seu lado... Mas é que... Você não sabe como é difícil te ver assim Melanie! Ninguém mais agüenta! Hogwarts inteira parece ter perdido o sentido sem você! Até aquele imbecil do Skill anda mais idiota do que já é! Nem tem graça azarar ele mais... Isso tudo porque você não tá mais aqui entre agente, fica aí de olhos fechados, abre esses olhos, por favor... – Algumas lágrimas caiam dos olhos dele. – Eu te suplico Mel, abre os olhos, me bate, me xinga, mas... Mas volta! Eu te amo tanto..._

_Ás lágrimas dele caíam sobre as bochechas dela no momento, ele roçou os lábios nos dela._

_- Você é tão linda... Parece um anjo... O meu anjo... Meu anjo..._

_Beijou gentilmente a testa dela e lhe fez um último carinho na face._

_- Tenho que ir agora vou ganhar esse torneio e vou atrás de Voldemort para me vingar dele... Não se esqueça que eu te amo, sempre amei e sempre vou amar..._

_Dizendo isso ele conjurou um buquê de rosas brancas com lírios, deixou em cima do coração da garota e saiu dali, estava pronto para enfrentar a última tarefa."_

"_- Precisamos entrar... – Ela falou séria.  
- Nem seus pais conseguiram entrar, como vamos entrar Melanie? – Miguel dizia sério.  
- Somos animagos... – Johnny dizia calmamente. – Podemos tentar...  
- Todos iriam descobrir Johnny! Estaríamos ferrados! – Miguel suspirara.  
- Eles precisam de nós! – Melanie falava indo em direção a caverna._

_Miguel e Johnny trocaram olhares confidentes, Maya, Sophie e Lana correram atrás deles, naquele exato momento todos observavam Melanie, Johnny e Miguel._

_- VAMOS! – Melanie gritara._

_Ela transformou-se em um lindo gato branco, Miguel virou a fantástica águia e Johnny o enorme urso, escutaram o berro de seus pais, como se implorassem que eles não fizessem o que estavam prestes a fazer, mas mesmo assim saltaram em direção a caverna e passaram pela proteção._

_Fora à coisa mais fantástica que muitos ali já haviam visto na vida."_

"_- Ok... Entrar foi fácil... Quero ver como vai ser sair! – Johnny falava risonho.  
- Não se preocupe John, com toda certeza agente vai dar um jeito... – Melanie sorria de lado.  
- Mesmo que esse jeito seja explodir a caverna toda? – Miguel dava um sorriso malicioso.  
- Nem que esse jeito seja explodir essa caverna... – Melanie ria."_

"_Hã... Listras?  
- Fala...  
- Você tá ligado que agente vai morre né?  
- Sabe Pontas, você é um cara super confiante! Me impressiona isso...  
- Listras eu to falando sério...  
- Eu também! – Cold ria de lado. – Saca só... Agente vai acaba com esse troço que parece mais que chupou umas 10.000 pimentas e lambeu sabão, e depois agente vai pra nossa escolinha linda e maravilhosa, aí eu vou agarrar sua irmã e nós vamos ser felizes para sempre!_

_James riu de lado, Cold nunca levaria nada a sério, sempre fora assim o jeito dele._

_- Só quero que você saiba que se eu morrer você sempre vai ser meu amigo...  
- Iiihh.. Ow papinho mais ou menos viu! Daqui a pouco você vai querer que agente se abrace!_

_O espírito aproximou-se mais deles, Cold suspirou pesado, James o olhava sério._

_- Tá, tá... Eu já saquei que agente se ferrou Pontas! – Cold girava os olhos. – Vou sentir saudades de te chamar de Veado..."_

"_- É eu sei... EU TINHA QUE PERGUNTA NÉ?  
- O que vamos fazer? – Johnny perguntava desesperado.  
- Hã... Vamos analisar a situação ok? – Sugeriu Miguel.  
- Ok! Em primeiro estamos presos na caverna com um espírito filho da mãe, em segundo vocês surgiram do nada com a Melanie que no momento esta duelando com ele, em terceiro a caverna está desmoronando com nós dentro dela e em quarto e último lugar não conseguimos pegar a TAÇA que está a NOSSA FRENTE e que pode nos SALVAR! – James falava num tom debochado com raiva e ao mesmo tempo irônico.  
- Sabe Pontas, até que você sabe analisar a situação... – Ria Cold.  
- Agora vem a questão Listras... COMO NÓS PEGAMOS A TAÇA? – Bradava James.  
- Talvez... – Miguel olhara sério para a taça. – Talvez do mesmo jeito que eu, Johnny e Melanie entramos aqui!  
- Isso é uma boa hora de perguntar, COMO VOCÊS ENTRARAM? – Cold falava sério.  
- Forma animaga... – Falava Johnny.  
- Por que não pensamos nisso antes! – James ria. – Podemos tentar entrar com a forma animaga!  
- É Jamezito você acabou de descobrir o Brasil!  
- Cala boca Listras!  
- Ai... Assim você me magoa...  
- Desculpe me intrometer na discussão marido e mulher de vocês, mas a nossa situação é meio completamente critica... – Miguel falava enquanto desviava-se de algumas rochas que caiam do teto."_

"_Lana corria de Johnny já que ela havia pegado sua vassoura, ele corria atrás dela, pareciam duas crianças brincando de pega-pega. Cold e Maya estavam numa guerra de água dentro do lago, Sophie estava deitada no colo de Miguel enquanto ele lia algo para ela._

_James e Mel estavam mais afastados deles todos, estavam apenas olhando o lago abraçados, naquele momento não existia Voldemort, nem torneio e muito menos brigas._

_Apenas o vento batendo em seus rostos, a sensação gostosa de um estar com o outro, a sensação de que tudo estava finalmente ficando bem... O ano já havia acabado e dali a dois dias eles voltariam para suas casas._

_- James... – Ela sussurrou.  
- Hum?  
- Promete que não vai me deixar mais? – Ela falava séria.  
- Ele suspirou fundo, mas logo sorriu.  
- Prometo..._

_Melanie sorriu e o beijou ternamente, nem se deram conta que Cold e Maya vinham atrás deles, apenas se deram conta quando caíram no lago, já que ambos haviam sido derrubados._

_- VOCÊ ME PAGA SUA ZEBRA DOS INFERNOS! – Berrava James indo atrás de Cold.  
- TAMBÉM TE AMO VEADO! – Cold corria como um louco do amigo."_

James fechara o grosso álbum de fotos de Hogwarts, os marotos sorriam um para o outro, o final de uma era havia chegado o fim, mas uma nova era se iniciara.

- Não importa Pontas, Hogwarts é nossa! – Cold piscara maroto.  
- E sempre será nossa! – Johnny acompanhava.  
- Uma vez marotos... – Miguel ria.  
- SEMPRE MAROTOS! – Os quatro berraram juntos e se abraçaram.

Maya, Sophie, Lana e Melanie estavam lá paradas na porta do sótão, os quatro apenas viraram-se com os sorrisos mais marotos logo pegando as mulheres no colo e as rodando.

Há uma verdade sobre aqueles quatro homens que passaram por todas provações possíveis. Eles conseguiram ser felizes mesmo no meio da guerra e da dificuldade, eles provaram que o amor e a amizade superam tudo e todos, e o principal, mostraram que sozinhos não somos ninguém, mas unidos somos um batalhão!

Essa é a fim de uma era marota e o começo de outra, e talvez esse ciclo jamais tenha fim, mas eu sei que jamais esqueceremos de Cold e suas inconveniências, James e suas marotices, Johnny e suas perguntas sem sentido e Miguel com seu lado meigo de ser.

O importante dos Marotos foi apenas uma coisa: Eles realmente foram felizes.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Nãããooo, a série ONM NÃOOO acabou! Espero vocês em Os Novos Marotos 4 – De Volta a Hogwarts!  
Beijos imensos!!!


End file.
